La Boite de Pandore
by Hotaru.77
Summary: Du temps des maraudeurs, Albus Dumbledore admet un nouvel élève en sixième année, Kurtis Beyven. Mais quels sont les lourds secrets que cachent cette soudaine admission a Poudlard ? chapitre 9 en ligne!
1. Chapter 1

Titre : La Boite de Pandore.

Auteur : kei hotaru

Pairing : Pour l'instant, pas grand chose, un James/Lily c'est sûr mais sinon je suis ouverte aux propositions :)

Disclamers : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, je ne fais que lui emprunter :p … Par contre, certains personnages sont sortis de mon cerveau.

Note : Toujours pour l'instant, pas de spoilers. L'histoire se passe du temps de maraudeurs donc dans les années 70.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore laissa échapper un soupir et frotta ses yeux lourds de fatigue. Sa main libre reprit la lettre qu'il venait de poser et il y jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil. 

Il avait été intrigué en voyant le grand faucon noir frapper à sa fenêtre à cette heure de la nuit, déjà bien entamée. Les courriers qu'il recevait dans cette tranche horaire venaient en général de l'Ordre. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas le cas.

L'expéditeur était Sir Orpheas Beyven, l'un des sorciers les plus riches et les plus influents de l'Angleterre, issu d'une des familles les plus anciennes du monde sorcier. Il était connu que sa puissance égalait celle des Malfoy, dont l'héritier, Lucius, viendrait en septembre passer sa dernière année d'études à Poudlard.

Les deux familles étaient d'ailleurs en excellents termes et Orpheas Beyven était donc de ces personnes qui ne fréquentaient que les grands salons et qui répugnaient ces soient disant sang-impurs. Il étalait sa richesse et ses opinions dans ce cercle si fermé de la noblesse et demeurait quelqu'un de très snob.

Ainsi, le directeur de Poudlard fut très surpris en recevant ce courrier. Il s'agissait d'une simple demande d'admission pour son fils, Kurtis Beyven. Lord Beyven expliquait dans sa lettre que son fils avait jusqu'à présent suivit des cours particuliers mais qu'il désirait le faire intégrer l'école pour la sixième et la septième année.

Il donnait comme raison que ces deux années étant plus difficiles et qu'il pensait préférable pour son fils de pouvoir étudier dans un environnement plus adapté et en compagnie de professeurs qualifiés.

Il assurait également que son fils n'avait aucun retard sur le programme et était parfaitement capable d'assurer une rentrée en sixième année. Orpheas Beyven demandait donc un entretien avec le directeur pour régler cette affaire.

Le vieil homme allait bien sûr accepter son nouvel élève, pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait ? Il renvoya immédiatement une réponse positive, indiquant un jour et une heure où il pourrait les accueillir dans son bureau.

Il songea avec une pointe de tristesse que, comme son père, un nouveau Serpentard pointerait probablement bientôt le bout de son nez.

Sur ce, il reprit son travail, songeant qu'il aurait bien besoin de dormir pour une fois.

* * *

La semaine suivante, le 21 août, aux alentours de 15 heures, Orpheas Beyven arriva devant Poudlard. Il suffisait de le voir pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas un homme ordinaire. 

Sa démarche, nullement gênée par la large cape noire qui volait derrière lui, était fière et hautaine ; son visage aux traits nobles, ses cheveux châtains clairs et plaqués en arrière, ses yeux aussi froids que cruels, semblant pouvoir s'embraser à chaques instants. Il était le genre d'homme qui imposait le respect à l'instant même où on le voyait.

Mais en cet instant, l'homme à la fière allure semblait légèrement contrarié alors que son fils traînait le pas, le suivant deux mêtres plus loin. Marchant à un rythme soutenu, le sorcier se retourna légèrement pour s'assurer que l'adolescent aux regards indifférents le suivait toujours.

Mais en voyant l'adulte se tourner vers lui, Kurtis Beyven détourna vivement la tête, ses cheveux blonds se soulevant légèrement pour finir sur son visage, le cachant à la vue de son père.

Lorsque son père poussa la grille, il enfonça encore plus profondément ses mains dans ses poches et se fut en traînant des pieds qu'il le suivit.

Ils se mirent à traverser le parc et suivirent un chemin de terre qui menait à l'entrée du château. Aucun des deux ne se parlèrent et se fut en silence que le trajet se fit. Mais, voyant son fils marcher derrière lui avec une nonchalance tellement indifférente qu'elle en devenait insolente, Orpheas Beyven peina à ne pas s'emporter. En entrant par l'énorme porte d'entrée, il se tourna à nouveau vers son fils.

- Voilà, dit-il au bout de quelques instants, c'est ici que tu vas passer deux ans. Ca te plaît, j'espère…

Il se risqua à se retourner à nouveau pour voir la réaction de son fils. Celui-ci le fixa quelques instants d'un regard froid où brillait une lueur indéchiffrable. Il ne répondit que par ce regard.

Voyant son paternel rager et se retourner brusquement, les dents serrées, l'adolescent ne put se retenir d'afficher un sourire satisfait.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un nouveau silence pesant et ils finirent par arriver devant la gargouille menant au bureau du directeur. Le passage n'était pas fermé et ils montèrent directement. Après avoir frappé, ils furent invités à entrer et Dumbledore les fit s'asseoir face à lui.

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui et contempla la diversité des objets qui ornait la pièce. Son regard se perdit sur une étagère à l'autre bout du bureau.

- Enchanté, dit Dumbledore une fois qu'ils furent installés. Comme vous le savez surement, je suis Albus Dumbledore et c'est moi qui dirige cette école.

- Bonjour, s'empressa de répondre M. Beyven par politesse. Merci de m'accorder votre temps. Voici mon fils, Kurtis, ajouta-t-il en faisant un geste dans la direction de celui-ci.

Kurtis, qui regardait encore ailleurs, prit la peine de se tourner vers le directeur et de lui faire un signe de tête en guise de bonjour. Puis, son regard dévia à nouveau et il ne sembla plus trouver aucun intérêt aux deux adultes.

Gêné, M. Beyven reprit vite la parole, non sans lancer un regard furieux en direction de son fils, qui ne sembla pas s'en soucier.

- Bien, je voulais donc m'entretenir avec vous de la scolarité de Kurtis…

- Oui, dit Dumbledore en souriant poliment. Je peux vous certifier qu'il n'y a aucun problème pour son admission ici. Vous m'avez informé de son niveau et je vous confirme qu'il est absolument suffisant pour entrer directement en sixième année. Ses résultats aux buses sont extraordinaires, je crois qu'il n'a obtenu que des Optimals…

- Oui, c'est le cas, dit M. Beyven avec arrogance. Malgré tout ce qu'il dit, il tient de moi, cela ne fait aucun doute…

Kurtis marmonna quelque chose ressemblant fort à une série de juron, mais son père l'ignora.

- Il n'y a donc aucun problème pour ses choix de cours et d'options ?

- Non, assura Dumbledore en grande difficulté pour masquer son sourire amusé. Comme il le souhaite, il suivra les cours de Potions, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Métamorphose, Soin aux créatures magiques, Sorts et Enchantements, Histoire de la magie et enfin Duel. Dans le but de suivre ensuite une future carrière au ministère, c'est cela ?

- Oui, tout à fait.

- Il n'y a aucun problème d'emploi du temps mais je tenais à vous signaler que le travail en sixième année est considérable. Et cela fait beaucoup de matières, avoua pensivement Dumbledore.

A nouveau, Kurtis marmonna ce qui semblait être cette fois un "sans blague" ironique.

- Peu importe, dit M. Beyven, il les suivra. Et puis, certaines matières ne sont là que pour enrichir sa culture personnelle.

- Bien sur, dit calmement le directeur. C'est à vous de décider ce qu'il convient. Pour en revenir à des choses plus matérielles, il vous faudra entrer en possession des fournitures de cette liste, ajouta-t-il en tendant à l'homme un parchemin, et il lui faudra aussi l'uniforme.

- Bien, approuva Orpheas Beyven.

- La rentrée aura lieu le premier septembre à 11 heures à la gare, quai 9 3/4… Il ira avec les premières années afin de se faire répartir dans une des quatre maisons de l'école par le choixpeau et…

- Justement, à ce sujet, le coupa M. Beyven, c'est l'un des points pour lesquels je voulais m'entretenir avec vous.

- Vraiment ? S'enquit poliment Dumbledore.

L'attention de l'adolescent revint brutalement à ce qui se disait et le directeur le vit fixer son père avec insistance. Ce dernier sembla l'ignorer.

- Oui, je souhaiterais que Kurtis rejoigne la maison de Serpentard. Voyez-vous, il a déjà des connaissances là-bas, tel que Lucius Malfoy avec lequel il s'entend bien…

- Déconnes pas, murmura Kurtis avec une moue dégoûtée.

- Et je pensais aussi que se serait mieux pour lui de rester avec des personnes… disons, des jeunes de son rang et de sa classe sociale…

- Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre, lâcha aussitôt l'adolescent.

- Silence, dit durement son père.

Mais le ton employé par son père suffit à Kurtis pour continuer davantage.

- Si tu demandes qu'on m'envoie à Serpentard, c'est surtout parce que tu as peur que le choixpeau ne m'y envoie pas lui-même, hein ? Voiles-toi la face si tu veux, mais je ne suis pas le fils que tu aurais voulu avoir…

- Je me moque de ce que tu es, je ferai de toi le fils que je veux, que tu l'acceptes ou non !

- Rêves…

- Sur un autre ton, s'exclama Orpheas Beyven.

- T'énerves pas, pôpa, tu vas nous faire une attaque…

- Ca suffit !

- A vrai dire, je suis sûr que le choixpeau va m'envoyer à Poufsouffle, se mit à railler Kurtis.

Voyant que la discussion dérivait, le directeur s'interposa et coupa court.

- Excusez-moi, mais je tiens à signaler que depuis toujours le choixpeau répartit les élèves dans les maisons qui leur conviennent et je suis persuadé que votre fils s'intégrera parfaitement dans sa nouvelle maison, quelle qu'elle soit…

Kurtis ricana en voyant son père se mordre l'intérieur des joues rouges de rage.

- Très bien, finit par dire M. Beyven.

Ils réglèrent les derniers détails puis se retirèrent.

Une fois de plus, le voyage se déroula dans le silence le plus complet et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au manoir Beyven. Kurtis pénétra dans le sombre hall d'entrée dont les murs avaient autrefois étés recouverts de peintures aux couleurs maintenant ternes. Les elfes de maison s'activèrent à enlever les manteaux de leurs maîtres.

Une fois qu'il fut débarrassé de sa longue cape, Orpheas Beyven se détourna sans un mot et se dirigea vers son bureau. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pousser la poignée de la porte, il se tourna vers son fils qui avait retiré à son tour son manteau et le tendait à Nigy, son elfe de maison.

- Je te préviens, dit-il d'un ton froid et agressif, tu as intérêt à être envoyé à Serpentard…

Puis, il entra dans l'autre pièce sans un regard de plus, laissant la menace parvenir jusqu'à son fils.

- Ca, c'est ce qu'on verra, grogna Kurtis.

L'elfe à côté de lui trépignait sur place.

- Maître ! Ne provoquez pas votre père, vous savez que depuis ce jour il s'énerve très vite !

- Mais, dit le jeune homme en souriant innocemment à son elfe, je n'ai encore rien fait.

L'elfe leva discrètement les yeux au ciel et se retira en s'inclinant rapidement. Kurtis monta dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Il se perdit dans ses pensées et l'espace d'un instant son visage se radoucit, avant de redevenir froid, légèrement crispé.

Trois coups frappés à sa porte le firent revenir à la réalité. Nigy entra et lui proposa un goûter. Son maître accepta avec un sourire ravi et l'elfe repartit, laissant un plateau sur le lit.

L'adolescent s'installa plus confortablement. Il avala avec un léger soupir la nourriture qu'on lui avait amené tout en laissant son regard dévié comme cela arrivait souvent. Ce dernier se posa finalement sur le miroir placé à l'autre bout de la pièce et il put y voir son reflet.

Il fixa quelques secondes son visage encadré de mèches blondes puis baissa les yeux, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent lentement et il bascula en arrière, sa tête s'enfonçant dans un oreiller.

Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Et, comme un faible murmure se répandant dans le silence, il se mit à fredonner si doucement qu'on aurait pu confondre le chant avec un sanglot.

A suivre.

Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère que ça a plût un minimum… si c'est le cas vous pouvez laisser une review, je suis inscrite depuis peu alors j'espère pouvoir m'améliorer :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : La Boite de Pandore. **

Auteur : kei hotaru…

Pairing : Pour l'instant, pas grand chose, un James/Lily c'est sûr. Sinon, qui vivra verra …

Disclamers : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, je ne fais que lui emprunter :p … Par contre, certains personnages sont sortit de mon cerveau.

Note : Toujours pour l'instant, pas de spoilers. L'histoire se passe du temps de maraudeurs donc dans les années 70.

**RAR :** aiedail : tu dis que tu ne sais pas trop quoi mettre dans une review mais pourtant tu m'as fais très plaisir ;)merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira…

Cicin : merci beaucoup :) , voilà la suite, en espérant que ça te plaira tout autant !

Orokasa : aha, tu crois savoir ce qu'il va se passer mais je ne t'ai pas fais lire la suite alors au final, tu ne sais pas grand chose ( hé hé hé ) et puis je t'avais dis que j'allais changer certains points… en tout cas, merci pour ta review !

Farniol : merci à toi pour ta review, elle m'a fait super plaisir. j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire :)

Voilà donc la suite. Bonne lecture.

* * *

_1er septembre, Manoir de la famille Beyven._

- Maître, geignit Nigy pour la énième fois.

Kurtis souleva légèrement la couverture pour jeter un coup d'œil à son elfe de maison et referma les yeux à nouveau.

- N'arrive… dit-il, sans pour autant bouger d'un pouce.

- Maître Kurtis, je sais que vous faites semblant de dormir, dit l'elfe. Vous voulez énerver votre père en le faisant attendre.

Kurtis ne dit rien mais laissa un ricanement s'étouffer sous ses couvertures.

- Maître Kurtis, votre père vous appelle depuis vingt minutes, il va se fâcher, continua l'elfe d'une voix aux intonations terrifiées. Il va renvoyer Nigy pour avoir fait du mauvais travail, et où Nigy ira t-il après ?

L'adolescent ne répondit pas.

- Maître, continua l'elfe. Vous savez qu'il le fera. Vous ne voulez pas qu'il fasse du mal au pauvre, pauvre petit Nigy, n'est ce pas ? ( nda : ça, ça me fait penser à gollum lol )

Le blond jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil hors du lit et croisa le regard larmoyant de la petite créature.

- Ah, tu m'énerves, dit Kurtis en jetant les couvertures loin de lui. Ca va ? T'es content ?

L'elfe sourit de toutes ses dents et approuva vivement de la tête. Kurtis laissa échapper un soupir.

- Le coup du chantage affectif ne marchera pas la prochaine fois, dit-il en se levant.

Nigy lui tendit ses vêtements et partit en riant aussi doucement que l'aurait été un ronronnement. Kurtis secoua la tête, blasé. Nigy devait être le seul elfe de maison d'Angleterre, si ce n'est du monde, à manipuler ainsi son maître.

Il faut dire que le maître en question devait, de son coté, être le seul sorcier de Sang Pur à éprouver de l'affection pour son elfe de maison. Il ne le grondait jamais et ne lui demandait pratiquement rien non plus. Mais c'était presque normal, vu que Nigy avait tendance à anticiper les demandes de son jeune maître. C'était presque l'image qu'on se fait de la mère poule.

Tout en songeant à cela, Kurtis finit de lasser ses larges bottes en cuir noir et se redressa, prêt à descendre rejoindre son paternel. Il sortit lentement de sa chambre et parcourut d'un pas lent les quelques corridors qui le mèneraient au hall d'entrée.

- Je suis vraiment navré qu'il vous fasse ainsi attendre…

Kurtis réprima un ricanement lorsque la voix de son père lui parvint. Il faisait toujours tout pour faire enrager son père, prendre son temps pour le faire attendre en faisait partit. Et c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il souhaitait ne pas être envoyé à Serpentard, bien qu'il doute pouvoir y échapper.

Tous les Beyven qui avaient été à Poudlard étaient passés par Serpentard, et il était sûr d'avoir le caractère parfait pour y aller : assez rusé et très rancunier. Quoi qu'en y pensant, il était également assez studieux, peut-être qu'avec de la chance il irait à Serdaigle…

Il soupira en entrant dans le hall principal du manoir. Au milieu des tapisseries et des peintures choisies avec goût, Malfoy père et fils parlaient avec Orpheas Beyven.

En le voyant, Lucius Malfoy lui sourit mais Kurtis trouva fit comme si de rien n'était et ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il se tourna directement vers son père.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils font là ? demanda t-il d'une voix sans timbre, souriant intérieurement de l'air scandalisé des autres.

- Ils sont passé te prendre, ils vont t'amener à la gare, répondit Orpheas Beyven d'un ton froid.

- Oh, j'aurai cru que tu m'accompagnerais toi-même, dit Kurtis en souriant, pas déçu pour un sous.

- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, et je n'en ai pas envie. Et puis, je ne t'ai jamais permis de me tutoyer, alors j'aimerais que tu…

Kurtis se tourna vers M. Malfoy, se désintéressant de la diatribe de son père.

- Je vous remercie vraiment de bien vouloir m'amener, M. Malfoy, dit-il, vraiment ravi de quitter son père plus tôt que prévu.

Le noble aux longs cheveux blonds platine interpréta cela légèrement différemment et lui sourit.

- Le plaisir est pour moi jeune homme, dit-il. Allons-y à présent, nous ferions mieux d'arriver en avance afin que vous puissiez vous installer, avant que tous ces stupides sangs-de-bourbe ne se montrent. Vos affaires ont déjà été montées dans la voiture.

Kurtis fit un signe de tête pour montrer son approbation et suivit Lucius qui se détournait pour sortir.

- Quant à vous mon ami, ajouta Malfoy senior à l'intention d'Orpheas Beyven, je repasserai pour que nous puissions continuer cette conversation.

- Ce sera avec grand plaisir, dit Orpheas en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Sur ce, ils sortirent et quittèrent le manoir, puis montèrent dans la voiture. Le trajet fut plus ou moins difficile pour Kurtis, assit à coté d'un Lucius plus bavard que d'habitude. Ce dernier avait entreprit de lui raconter ses vacances en Russie et en Chine pendant tout le trajet.

Kurtis soupira et fourra distraitement la main dans sa poche pour saisir sa pierre de son, un gadget magique offert par son père deux ans auparavant. Il suffisait de toucher la pierre pour que la magie de l'utilisateur l'active automatiquement et que de la musique résonne autour de lui sans que personne d'autre ne puisse rien entendre. C'était un objet rare à trouver et Kurtis ignorait comment son père se l'était procuré. Il ne voulait même plus le savoir.

Lorsque Lucius eut fini son long monologue, ils venaient juste d'arriver. Kurtis retira sa main de sa poche et descendit de la voiture comme si de rien n'était. Le domestique qui conduisait se chargea de leurs affaires et ils traversèrent la gare.

- C'est vraiment horrible de devoir marcher au milieu de tous ces moldus, dit Lucius.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, répondit son père avec une grimace de dégout. C'est insultant, les organisateurs pourraient faire un effort.

Kurtis leva les yeux au ciel et regarda autour de lui. Les moldus ne semblaient pas voir les étranges bagages qu'ils transportaient, de même qu'ils ne levèrent pas les yeux lorsque les trois sorciers traversèrent la voie 9.3/4.

Le bruit de la locomotive fit sursauter Kurtis. Il regarda autour de lui, observant avec une curiosité mal dissimulée ce qui l'entourait. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres quand il posa son regard sur l'énorme train rouge.

- Tu fais quoi ? demanda Lucius en le tirant par l'épaule.

- Rien.

Lucius le fixa quelques secondes.

- Viens, mon père doit déjà être sur le quai.

Kurtis suivit le blond et deux minutes plus tard, il monta dans le train après avoir salué une dernière fois M. Malfoy.

Il se trouva un compartiment tout au fond du train et s'y installa. Il prit de nouveau la pierre de son, la faisant glisser entre ses doigts, et laissa son regard se poser sur ce qu'il se passait derrière la fenêtre. Les autres élèves commençaient à arriver, plus ou moins bruyants. Il eut vite assez de voir les adolescents affluer. Il ferma les yeux et ne tarda pas à somnoler.

* * *

Lorsque Lily Evans arriva à la gare, tous les compartiments étaient déjà, si ce n'est complets, au moins occupés. Elle se rendit tout au fond du train et soupira de soulagement en trouvant enfin un compartiment occupé par seulement une personne. 

Elle ouvrit la porte et détailla le jeune homme qui s'y trouvait quelques instants, réalisant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Il était grand, mince et son visage était fin, agréable à regarder. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs, blonds, lui couvrant la nuque et dont quelques mèches lui retombaient sur les joues. Un visage fin, le nez droit. Elle n'aurait pas pu manquer de le remarquer à Poudlard et ceci étant, elle en déduisit rapidement qu'il était nouveau.

Lorsqu'elle referma la porte du compartiment, il ouvrit les yeux et tourna son regard vers elle. Les yeux bleu électrique l'intimidèrent un peu.

- Désolée mais les autres compartiments sont pris, s'expliqua-t-elle. Je peux rester ici ?

Kurtis lui offrit un sourire.

- Bien sûr, installes-toi où tu veux.

Lily lui sourit et le remercia. Elle s'installa rapidement mais fut déçue de constater que lorsque ce fut fait, le blond avait déjà refermé les yeux. Elle aurait voulu lui parler, il lui semblait sympa. Se faisant une raison, elle sortit un livre et se mit à lire.

A 11h, le train quitta la gare. Deux amies de Lily avaient pris place dans le compartiment et les filles bavardaient joyeusement, tout en lançant fréquemment des coups d'œil à Kurtis qui les ignorait cruellement. Plus d'une heure après, ce fut quand elles s'étaient résigné à son silence qu'il se manifesta.

- Dites, demanda-t-il d'un coup, le trajet dure longtemps ?

Lily fut la première a réagir.

- Assez oui, répondit la rousse. On arrivera pas avant le soir, juste à temps pour dîner.

- D'accord, dit simplement Kurtis.

Le silence s'installa. Lily prit son courage à deux mains.

- Tu es nouveau, non ? Moi c'est Lily Evans, et toi ?

Kurtis se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea quelques secondes.

- Kurtis Beyven, et oui, je suis nouveau… Je vais rentrer directement en sixième année, ajouta-t-il.

- Beyven ? demanda une petite brune, assise à coté de Lily. Ca me dit quelque chose…

- Son père est très influent au ministère et dans la communauté sorcière, répondit Lily. Je l'ai lu dans plusieurs livres et dans des articles, expliqua-t-elle.

La troisième fille, petite aussi mais au cheveux châtains tirant sur le blond, prit à son tour la parole.

- Tu ne savais pas ca, Maeve ? Les Beyven font partis des grandes familles sorcières d'Angleterre, comme les Black et les Malfoy…

Le silence retomba et les filles le fixaient maintenant étrangement. Kurtis n'avait aucun mal à deviner leurs pensées. Pour elles, il devait être un autre de ces Sang Purs aux idéologies extrêmes, futur mangemort de surcroît, ami avec deux familles réputées pour leur attirance envers la magie noire.

Il soupira. Il ne voulait qu'on le mette dans le même sac que ces abrutis.

- Ecoutez, j'ai…

La porte s'ouvrant d'un coup le coupa. Lucius Malfoy apparut dans l'encadrement, accompagné de 5 ou 6 autres élèves. Il observa les trois filles avec une moue aussi dégoûtée qu'arrogante puis laissa finalement son regard se poser sur Kurtis.

- Te voilà, dit-il. Je me demandais où tu étais passé. Viens, tu n'as rien à faire avec des stupides Griffondors, dont l'une n'est qu'une sale sang de bourbe !

Kurtis ne dit rien et resta assis mais Lily se leva d'un coup.

- Fais attention, Malfoy, je suis Préfète ! Surveilles ce que tu dis !

Malfoy la regarda avec mépris et ne prit la peine de lui répondre. En échange, il lui offrit un sourire qui en disait plus.

- Beyven, viens, dit-il finalement, je vais te présenter à de vraies personnes…

Lily allait de nouveau hausser la voix mais Kurtis ne lui en laissa pas le temps en prenant enfin la parole.

- Désolé mais… non, commença-t-il d'une voix nonchalante. J'ai pas envie… Je suis installé maintenant, j'ai pas envie de bouger et encore moins envie de te suivre partout comme un petit chien, tu as l'air d'en avoir déjà assez…

Un grognement s'éleva autour de Lucius et celui-ci sembla sur le point de répondre quelque chose mais il sembla se raviser.

- Très bien, marmonna-t-il, alors quand tu auras assimilé l'énergie suffisante pour que ton corps de mollusque puisse bouger, rejoins-moi à l'avant du train…

Et il partit sans plus de cérémonie, entendant un vague " ça risque pas d'arriver " avant que la porte ne se referme.

Lorsque la porte se referma, les filles fixèrent à nouveau le blond.

- Contrairement à ce que vous croyez, dit finalement Kurtis, c'est pas parce qu'on naît dans une famille qu'on est comme elle… Vous devriez le savoir, puisque vous avez un Black dans votre maison.

Il ne dit pas que cela avait entraîné un scandale chez les Black, quelques années auparavant. Scandale qui était à la base de la requête que son père avait fait pour qu'il entre à Serpentard…

- Oui, c'est vrai, dit Lily avec un grand sourire en songeant à Sirius Black. Et lui, il a beau être complètement stupide, on ne peut pas nier que c'est quelqu'un de bien, dans le fond. Très immature mais quand même gentil…

Kurtis sourit, détendant l'atmosphère d'un seul coup.

- Bon, si vous le permettez, le mollusque va piquer un somme pour assimiler de l'énergie…

Les trois filles gloussèrent et Kurtis referma les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il fut réveillé près de deux heures après par une main secouant son épaule. Lentement, il ouvrit ses yeux endormis et il tourna la tête vers Lily. Elle semblait un peu gênée de le réveiller.

- Euuuuuh, fut la seule chose intelligente qu'il put dire.

Lily sourit, amusée malgré tout.

- Tu faisais un cauchemar, dit-elle. Tu n'arrêtais pas de marmonner dans ton sommeil…

Kurtis lui jeta un vague coup d'œil mais ne répondit pas.

- Excuses-moi mais tu devrais te changer, on arrive bientôt à l'école.

- Euuuh, okay, dit Kurtis en émergeant difficilement.

Il commença à prendre ses affaires. Les filles le regardaient, ne sachant pas si elles devaient partir pour qu'il puisse se changer ou s'il préférait trouver lui-même un endroit pour ca.

- Tu veux qu'on sorte ? demanda finalement Lily.

Kurtis la regarda quelques secondes avant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- Ah, dit-il en souriant. Non, pas la peine, je vais juste mettre ma robe sans changer le reste, ça ira parfaitement.

Et sur ce, il enfila sa robe noire par-dessus sa chemise blanche dont il laissa le col ouvert.

- Tu ne mets pas ta cravate ?

Kurtis posa à nouveau son regard sur Lily.

- J'en ai pas, dit-il. On est censé en mettre une ?

- Ben oui, une aux couleurs de ta maison…

- Ah, c'est pour ca, dit le blond. J'ai pas encore été réparti, expliqua-t-il.

- Vraiment ? s'exclama Lily. Alors peut être que tu iras à Griffondor, je suis en sixième année moi aussi.

Kurtis eut un sourire forcé.

- Je sais pas, on m'a dit que ça marchait par rapport à la personnalité et, désolé de devoir te le dire, mais avec le caractère rancunier que j'ai, ce serait un miracle que j'aille dans la même maison que vous…

Lily baissa la tête, un peu déçue, tandis que les deux autres le regardaient à nouveau avec méfiance. Kurtis fixa Lily quelques instants.

- Tu sais, dit-il enfin, même si on est pas dans la même maison, pour moi ça change rien et je serai ravi qu'on continue de se parler…

Lily releva la tête, maintenant surprise. Puis un sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres.

- D'accord, dit-elle joyeusement.

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, les deux adolescents parlèrent sans s'arrêter. Lily expliquait à Kurtis le fonctionnement de Poudlard et les règles de l'école, elle lui décrivait les profs, les cours. Kurtis lui posa ensuite toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête. Au résultat, il voulait absolument aller visiter la forêt interdite.

- Pas question, dit-elle sévèrement. C'est dangereux, et c'est interdit ! Si tu te fais attraper, ta maison perdrait des points !

- Ca se rattrape, les points, dit Kurtis en souriant grandement.

Lily soupira.

- Chouette, un nouveau maraudeur…

Kurtis la regarda, un sourcil haussé d'incompréhension.

- J'ai jamais dis que j'étais kleptomane, dit-il.

- Hein ? demanda Lily, pas sûre de suivre.

- Ben, les maraudeurs c'est les gens qui volent des trucs, à moins que ma définition soit périmée…

Lily se mit à rire.

- Non, les maraudeurs dont je te parle sont des gars de Griffondors. C'est leur surnom, parce qu'ils enfreignent toujours le règlement et qu'ils font des blagues, ajouta-t-elle avec un geste vague de la main.

- Ah, d'accord, dit Kurtis en souriant à nouveau. Et donc, eux ils vont dans la forêt interdite ?

- Entre autre…

- C'est vrai que Malfoy m'en a vaguement parlé en fait, des maraudeurs je veux dire. Mais comme j'écoute presque jamais ce qu'il raconte…

Lily se remit à rire. Au même moment, le train s'arrêta. Malgré l'effervescence autour d'eux, les occupants du compartiment reprirent leurs affaires et descendirent du train en silence.

- Il faut que tu suives Hagrid, c'est le grand barbu là-bas, dit Lily.

Kurtis jeta un coup d'œil à Hagrid.

- Wow, énorme, murmura-t-il impressionné.

Lily sourit puis se retourna en entendant une voix qui l'appelait. Kurtis vit un grand garçon brun avec des lunettes arriver vers eux.

- Evans, faut qu'on rassemble tous les autres près des calèches, dit-il.

Il posa son regard sur Kurtis et fronça les sourcils. Le blond songea qu'il devait se demander qui il était et pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais vu.

- Bon, j'y vais, dit-il à Lily qui hocha la tête.

- On se voit plus tard, répondit-elle.

Kurtis s'éloigna et rejoignit Hagrid.

- C'était qui ce mec ? demanda James. Je l'ai jamais vu.

- Il est nouveau, dit Lily. S'il est envoyé à Griffondor, il sera dans le même dortoir que toi. Et que toi aussi, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Sirius Black qui les rejoignait tout en lançant un long regard à Kurtis.

- Ca, ça m'étonnerait, dit Sirius. Il est ami avec Malfoy et le reste de ma famille.

- J'en doute, dit sèchement Lily. Tu aurais vu comment il a envoyé balader Malfoy dans le train…

James sourit.

- Ah, c'est pour ca que la blondinette était de mauvaise humeur, dit-il en ricanant.

Sirius regarda Kurtis partir avec Hagrid et les nouveaux.

- C'est peut-être vrai alors…

- De quoi ?

- Mes parents ont parlé de lui une fois. Il paraît qu'il a refusé de devenir apprenti mangemort au début juillet… Mais après ils ont dit que son père avait réussi à régler la situation, je sais pas trop comment... Quand je leur ai demandé, ils ont faillis me lapider, et puis après je suis « partis » de chez moi alors je ne sais pas comment l'histoire a évolué…

- On en sera sûr quand il se fera répartir à Serpentard, conclu James. Bon Evans, au boulot ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Lily le suivit, non sans jeter un dernier regard vers le groupe de première année qui s'éloignait vers les rivages du lac.

_**A suivre.**_

Voilà, dans le prochain chapitre, la répartition… Si vous avez des commentaires, bons ou mauvais, je suis preneuse ;) surtout si ça peut faire en sorte que j'améliore mes textes…


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : La Boite de Pandore. **

Auteur : kei hotaru…

Pairing : Pour l'instant, pas grand chose, un James/Lily c'est sûr.

Disclamers : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, je ne fais que lui emprunter :p … Par contre, certains personnages sont sortit de mon cerveau.

Note : Toujours pour l'instant, pas de spoilers. L'histoire se passe du temps de maraudeurs donc dans les années 70.

RAR :

L'éclat de la Lune : merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ) J'aime bien enquiquiner Lucius, il se fera encore beaucoup rembarrer je crois lol

gigiblue : merci pour tes compliment c'est sympa ) pour la voiture tu as tout à fait raison, je me suis demandé comment j'allais les faire arriver à la gare. J'avais pensé qu'ils pourraient transplaner mais Kurtis n'a pas encore 17ans alors ce n'était pas possible puisque les leçons commencent cette année pour lui. Et puis j'ai pensé que comme ils allaient dans une gare moldue c'était le seul moyen de passer inaperçu. Et je vois mal les Malfoy arriver en magicobus… lol Je sais pas si mon explication est valable mais en tout cas j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire )

siria : merci beaucoup, j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait attendre trop longtemps )

orokasa : lol, tu me laisse toujours des reviews bizarres ) t'inquiètes pas, ce que je t'ai fais lire à presque été totalement changé, l'histoire n'est plus tout à fait la même ) tu la découvrira au fur et à mesure ;) ( au fait : oui, j'adore t'embêter XD ) merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise malgré les changements…

Voilà la suite )

* * *

Le blond s'éloigna de son pas traînant et alla rejoindre le semi géant avec nonchalance. Il constata avec un sourire amusé que les premières années le regardaient d'un air déboussolés avant de s'écarter de son chemin sans qu'il n'ai rien à leur demander. Avec un léger soupir, il arriva finalement à la hauteur du garde forestier.

- Tu es le nouveau qui rentre directement en sixième année, non ? demanda ce dernier en lui lançant un coup d'œil.

- Oui.

- Alors suis moi, on va passer par le lac.

Kurtis acquiesça légèrement et suivit Hagrid.

- Pourquoi on passe par le lac ? demanda l'adolescent.

Hagrid le regarda quelques secondes puis eut un grand sourire.

- Ma foi, j'en ai pas la moindre idée, avoua t-il.

- C'est sûrement pour que les élèves des années supérieures aient le temps de s'installer avant qu'on arrive pour se faire répartir, non ? demanda Kurtis en lançant un coup d'œil aux autres élèves qui descendaient encore du train.

Hagrid lui mit une grande claque dans le dos, manquant de faire tomber le blond par terre. Kurtis grimaça mais ne dit rien.

- C'est pas stupide comme explication, dit-il en riant. On peut pas dire que tu te sers pas de ta tête toi !

Avec un sourire forcé, Kurtis songea qu'apparemment ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Il se redressa et vit le géant vérifier que tous les nouveaux élèves le suivaient bien. Le blond se dit que, malgré tout, cet homme devait être plus gentil que son apparence ne pouvait le laisser penser.

- Dites…

Hagrid posa son regard sur l'adolescent.

- Vous occupez quelles fonctions à l'école ? demanda ce dernier.

Le géant fut ravi de la question et sourit de plus belle. D'habitude, les jeunes avaient trop peur de lui pour lui faire la conversation et se contentaient de le suivre sans un mot.

- Je suis le gardien des Clés et des Lieux, dit-il fièrement.

Kurtis leva un sourcil sceptique.

- Et ça fait quoi ? Enfin, je veux dire, c'est quoi exactement votre boulot ?

- Eh bien, dit Hagrid en recommençant à rire. Disons que je suis le garde chasse et que mes activités sont diverses et variées…

- Dis de cette façon, j'ai l'impression que vous ne faîtes pas grand chose, dit Kurtis avec un sourire amusé.

Quelques rires discrets venant des premières années s'élevèrent mais furent vite effacés par celui d'Hagrid.

Ce dernier souriait encore lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin sur les rives du lac. Hagrid fit signe aux élèves de monter à 3 par barques puis s'installa dans l'une d'entre elles avant de faire signe au blond de le suivre. Kurtis s'exécuta et le rejoignit, se tenant fermement aux bords de la barque pour ne pas la faire chavirer

A nouveau, le géant eut du baume au cœur alors l'adolescent lui posait de nouvelles questions sur l'école. Il n'hésita pas un instant à engager la conversation et ils parlèrent à voix basse durant la presque totalité du trajet.

Enfin, Kurtis vit les rives apparaître malgré l'obscurité et lorsqu'ils furent arrivés sur la berge, les premières années poussèrent des petits gazouillis émerveillés à la vision du château qui s'offrait à eux.

- C'est bon ! Descendez ! dit le géant d'une voix assez forte pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

Chacun obéit et après avoir quitté les barques puis traversé le parc, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée du château. Hagrid les fit entrer dans un grand hall et leur dit d'attendre qu'on vienne les chercher. Il s'éloigna finalement, non sans lancer un dernier sourire à Kurtis. Celui-ci ne sembla pourtant pas le voir, s'étant perdu dans ses pensées.

Le blond n'était pas vraiment effrayé, ni même déboussolé, mais l'anxiété lui remuait légèrement les tripes. Son avenir se jouerait dans quelques instants et même s'il n'en montrait rien, son esprit devenait confus alors qu'une multitude de doutes s'emparait de lui.

Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'un une femme à l'air sévère arriva. Elle émit un petit bruit de langue pour attirer l'attention de tous et parla enfin.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit-elle sans un sourire.

Elle leur jeta un regard peu amène.

- Je suis le professeur McGonagall et je suis ici pour vous expliquer certaines petites choses… Le banquet va bientôt commencer, mais avant cela vous allez être répartit chacun votre tour dans l'une des maisons de Poudlard, maison dans laquelle vous vivrez toute votre scolarité ici.

Elle balaya les nouveaux venus du regard puis poursuivit.

- Ces maisons sont au nombre de quatre et elles ont pour noms Poufsouffle, Griffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Toutes vos actions auront un résultat sur les points de votre maison et la maison qui aura le plus de points à la fin de l'année sera récompensée par la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Mais cela vous sera expliqué plus en détail par vos camarades. Vous allez maintenant entrer et être répartit devant le reste des élèves, suivez-moi.

Tous la suivirent sans attendre et pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Kurtis choisit de rester un peu en arrière, songeant être répartit en dernier. Il s'arrêta donc au milieu de la salle et resta en retrait.

Il entendit un chuchotement à quelques pas de lui et se tourna pour voir Lily lui faire un sourire. Il recula légèrement et avec discrétion pour la rejoindre.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse. Pas trop nerveux ?

Kurtis haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

- Pas vraiment, répondit-il en chuchotant lui aussi.

Il détourna les yeux quelques secondes et grimaça.

- Regardes, Malfoy me fait déjà signe qu'il me garde une place…

Le brun à lunettes qu'il avait vu plus tôt grogna et lança un regard mauvais à Kurtis. Ce dernier le fixa quelques secondes d'un air égal puis se tourna à nouveau vers le Serpentard qui continuait à sourire.

Kurtis haussa un sourcil en voyant Lucius prononcer un « à tout à l'heure » silencieux. Pour toute réponse, le blond lui fit discrètement un signe obscène de la main. Le Serpentard rougit de gène et se détourna tandis que les quelques Griffondors qui avaient vu l'échange s'étranglait de rire ou affichaient des sourires en coin.

Kurtis sursauta quand le choixpeau se mit à chanter sa chanson. Lily pouffa tandis James et Sirius eurent un sourire amusé.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il le fait chaque année…

- Vous avez le courage d'écouter un truc aussi inutile tous les ans ? demanda finalement le blond avec incrédulité.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de lui répondre car le choixpeau répartissait déjà le premier élève. Kurtis soupira et se résigna à avancer.

Il lui sembla que tout alla plus vite que ce n'en était vraiment le cas. Il releva brusquement la tête à l'appel de son nom et s'avança, sentant dans son dos de nombreux regards posés sur lui.

Il arriva à la hauteur du professeur McGonagall et s'assit d'un mouvement sur le tabouret. L'enseignante lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête et un silence complet se fit à nouveau.

Kurtis se demanda un instant ce qu'il était censé faire lorsqu'une une voix grinçante résonna dans sa tête.

_Ah ! Un Beyven !_

Le blond tressaillit mais ne dit rien.

_Tous les Beyven sont allés à Serpentard, sais-tu ? _

**Alors moi je suis comme eux ? Je dois y aller aussi ? **

_Tu n'as pas l'air de le vouloir. Je me trompe ?_

**Non. **

_Je pourrais t'envoyer à Serdaigle, tu aime apprendre. Mais Serpentard t'aiderais à atteindre tes ambitions. Ah ? Mais ne vois-je pas quelque chose plus important pour toi que la vengeance ?_

**Si vous le dîtes…**

_Tu es déterminé. Mais malgré ta rancune, tu n'es pas comme les autres serpents. Tu ne souhaite ni la puissance, ni la richesse. Ce que tu souhaite le plus au monde, c'est la liberté. _

**C'est vrai…**

_Te l'offrirai-je, cette liberté ? _

Le cœur de Kurtis martela soudainement sa poitrine.

_Très bien, si c'est ton choix. _

- GRIFFONDOR ! hurla brusquement le choixpeau

La table des rouges et or rugit à l'annonce et applaudit.

Kurtis mit quelques secondes à se lever, ne parvenant pas à réaliser. Son cœur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait peur qu'il n'explose. Il retint l'énorme sourire qui luttait pour parvenir à ses lèvres et reposa le choixpeau.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs et croisa le regard brillant du directeur. Il ne sut qu'en penser et se contenta d'hausser un sourcil en réponse, le défiant de le changer de maison.

Mais Dumbledore se contenta d'applaudir à son tour et Kurtis se retourna avant de partir à grand pas vers sa table tandis que le directeur annonçait joyeusement le début du banquet.

Lily lui montra une place à coté de la sienne et le blond souriant s'assit en face de Sirius. Les deux adolescents se fixèrent de longues secondes.

- C'est la première fois qu'on se parle, dit finalement Kurtis.

- C'est vrai, approuva Sirius avec une certaine méfiance.

Un silence à couper au couteau régna quelques instants.

- Je vois que vous vous connaissez, dit finalement un adolescent aux cheveux châtain clair et aux traits fatigués.

- Juste de nom et vaguement de vue, lui répondit Sirius. Nos familles s'entendent bien…

- Je vois, fit simplement l'autre. Enchanté alors. Moi c'est Remus Lupin, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Kurtis.

Le blond lui fit un léger signe de tête. Le garçon assit en face de Lily consentit enfin à se tourner vers lui.

- Et moi c'est James Potter, enchanté aussi. Je suis préfet, avec Evans, alors tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux.

Kurtis acquiesça d'un signe de tête. James sourit tandis qu'il désigna un quatrième élève du menton.

- Et le petit qui se goinfre là, c'est Peter Pettigrow, ajouta t-il en montrant le garçon assit à coté de lui.

Kurtis sourit à son tour lorsque le désigné lui dit bonjour la bouche pleine.

- Kurtis Beyven, répondit-il simplement.

- Laisse moi te prévenir, intervint Lily en se resservant de la salade, que tu vas très certainement partager ton dortoir avec eux… Mes sincères condoléances…

- Hé, s'insurgea Sirius.

Kurtis eut un sourire en coin.

- Prouve moi que j'ai tord, répliqua la rouquine.

- Qui ne rêverait pas de nous avoir comme compagnons de chambre ? dit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

- N'importe qui de censé et avec un minimum de neurone ?

- C'est mieux que de vivre à temps partiel dans la bibliothèque avec la vieille Pince, intervint James.

- Je préfère encore ça que vivre dans la même chambre que toi, Potter, répliqua Lily avec agacement. La bibliothèque ne pue pas les pieds, elle.

Sirius avala de travers et commença à s'étouffer dans son rire. Remus lui tapota gentiment le dos.

- Mangez, au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, dit ce dernier, non sans sourire doucement lui-même.

Kurtis remercia Sirius lorsque celui-ci lui proposa du jus de citrouille et commença à se servir. En relevant les yeux, le blond intercepta un regard échangé par James et Sirius. Il devina leur pensée avec un soupir.

- Tu étais certain que j'irai à Serpentard, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-il à Sirius.

Ce dernier tourna son regard vers Kurtis. Pendant un instant, il ne sembla pas savoir ce qu'il devait répondre.

- Sincèrement, oui, dit-il finalement. Parce que je t'ai toujours vu avec Malfoy et sa clique, je me disais que tu les rejoindrais…

Kurtis acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Les temps changent, dit-il en baissant légèrement les yeux. Je sais pas si tu comprend, mais…

- Je comprend parfaitement, l'interrompit le brun avec un énorme sourire. Crois-moi, j'ai ressentis la même chose, il y a six ans…

Kurtis releva les yeux et croisa à nouveau le regard de Sirius. Il se permit un petit sourire.

- En fait, je ne réalise pas encore parfaitement, avoua-t-il. Je crois que mon père va devenir complètement dingue quand il va l'apprendre…

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Quand ma mère l'a su, elle m'a envoyé la plus belle beuglante de ma vie, dit-il. Mais tu verras, au bout d'un moment, ça finit par se calmer. Laisses juste la tempête passer…

Kurtis acquiesça à nouveau et se resservit. Après cette courte discussion, l'atmosphère que l'arrivée du blond avait provoquée se détendit. Les sujets de conversations s'écoulèrent plus librement et l'animation revint à son comble.

- Je trouve ça bizarre, lâcha James. Dumbledore n'a peut être pas trouver de remplaçant.

- On ne sait pas, dit pensivement Remus.

- S'il avait trouvé un prof de Défense, il l'aurait déjà présenté, ajouta le préfet. Pareil pour le prof de Duel.

Kurtis réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas encore jeté un seul coup d'œil à la table des enseignants. Son regard se posa sur le directeur qui discutait avec la femme qui les avait répartit. A coté d'eux, un homme souriait grandement à sa voisine, laquelle semblait plonger dans un récit très amusant aux vues de son air réjoui.

- A coté de Dumbledore, c'est McGonagall, dit Remus en suivant son regard. Elle est prof de Méthamorphose…

- Assez sévère, commenta Sirius. Mais tu t'y feras à la longue, il suffit de travailler et ça passe…

- Le prof à coté c'est Thord, il enseigne l'étude des runes, et celle avec qui il parle c'est Deniss. Elle est prof d'étude des moldus.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils sont ensemble, dit James avec un sourire.

- Mais, il est pas marié Thord ? demanda Peter avec un regard perdu.

- Y'en a que ça rebute pas, répliqua James.

- Laisse tomber Peter, répliqua Sirius avec un sourire. Il te fait marcher.

- Après Deniss, c'est Perton, continua Remus comme si de rien n'était. Il enseigne le vol aux premières années et l'arithmancie. Ensuite viens Hagrid, que tu as vu tout a l'heure. Il est garde chasse…

Remus poursuivit la présentation de tous les enseignants présents. Kurtis souriait à chaque commentaire ajouté par James ou Sirius.

- Ensuite, continua Remus, lui c'est Quin, le prof de Potion.

Le sourire de Kurtis se figea alors que son regard se posait sur le professeur. Ce dernier avait la tête légèrement tournée, semblant écouter les paroles de son voisin de table. Ses cheveux gris lui tombaient sur les yeux alors qu'un rictus amusé formait une grimace sur son visage.

- Effrayant, n'est ce pas ? dit joyeusement Sirius en voyant l'air du blond.

Kurtis tourna la tête vers lui. Le griffondor sembla voir une lueur paniquée dans les yeux du nouveau rouge et or mais ce dernier reprit contenance presque aussitôt.

Remus reprit finalement la présentation des quelques enseignants restants. Le regard de Kurtis se posa une fois de plus sur le professeur de potion. Lorsque ce dernier tourna la tête dans sa direction, le blond baissa les yeux aussitôt sur son assiette.

* * *

Finalement, le repas pris fin. Le brouhaha s'amplifia alors que les élèves commençaient à se lever pour gagner leurs dortoirs. James se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

- En temps normal, tu devrais venir avec Evans et moi pour qu'on te montre le chemin mais si tu préfère Sirius, Peter et Remus peuvent t'y conduire. Tu choisis les premières années ? demanda-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, s'interposa Sirius, on va lui montrer le chemin. Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant qu'il n'a envie d'être avec tout seul, entouré de petits niais avec deux tarés de l'autorité comme escorte.

Kurtis l'approuva avec un sourire. En riant, James lança gentiment son coude dans le ventre de Sirius pour venger le soudain affront qu'il venait de subir. Puis, il s'éloigna avec Lily alors que cette dernière commençait déjà à lui faire des remarques.

Le blond les suivit des yeux un instant.

- Ils sont ensemble ? demanda-t-il.

Remus et Sirius se lancèrent un regard amusé.

- Non, mais il n'y a qu'eux deux pour nier qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, dit Sirius en ricanant.

Kurtis sourit.

- Je vois…

- On finira bien par les mettre ensemble, dit Sirius en haussant les épaules avec un air fataliste.

Ils finirent par quitter la grande salle et se dirigèrent vers la tour de Griffondor sans se presser. Durant le trajet, peu de mots furent échangés et un silence gêné finit par s'installer. Enfin ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

- Bonsoir, jeune gens, fit cette dernière. Donnez le mot de passe…

Sirius se tourna vers Remus avec un sourire gêné.

- J'ai oublié de demander le mot de passe à James…

Remus sourit et se tourna vers le passage.

- Fitanius Carpas, dit-il en s'adressant au tableau.

La peinture s'inclina légèrement et se déroba pour les laisser entrer dans la salle commune.

- Heureusement que t'es là Lunard, s'exclama Sirius en attrapant ce dernier par le cou pour le décoiffé de sa main libre.

- N'est ce pas ? dit Remus avec ironie tout en essayant de se dégager.

Il tourna son regard vers Kurtis qui inspectait la pièce.

- Tu aimes ?

- Beaucoup, sourit Kurtis en se tournant vers l'adolescent. C'est vraiment agréable quand on entre ici…

Sirius sourit, visiblement satisfait de cette réponse.

- Bon, là c'est les dortoirs des filles, dit-il en montrant les escaliers à droite. Et là ceux des

gars, ajouta t-il en désignant le second. Viens, on va te montrer notre chambre puisque tu vas t'installer avec nous.

- Je vous suis, dit Kurtis d'un air ravi.

Ils s'avancèrent vers les escaliers menant à leur dortoirs mais Lily s'interposa.

- Je vais pas vous retenir, assura-t-elle en se tournant vers Kurtis. Je voulais juste savoir si tu aimais l'école…

- Pour l'instant j'ai rien à redire, dit Kurtis avec un sourire, tout me plaît.

Lily sourit à son tour.

- Tant mieux. Bonne nuit alors, ne vous couchez pas trop tard, on a cours dès demain, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Les quatre Griffondors lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avec un sourire entendu et amorcèrent enfin leur chemin dans les escaliers.

- Voilà, fit Sirius en ouvrant la porte.

Le dortoir était grand, peint aux couleurs rouge et or. Cinq lits à baldaquin, drapés de soie, trônaient le longs des murs et donnaient à la pièce un sentiment de confort. Kurtis détailla la pièce et vit ses affaires amassées au pied du lit calé dans le coin près de la salle de bain.

- Alors ? demanda encore Remus en se dirigeant vers son propre lit.

- C'est très bien, je vais surement me plaire ici…

Le blond prit un air songeur alors qu'il rejoignait son lit. Peter et Remus se lancèrent un regard avant de se tourner à leur tour vers leur affaires tandis que Sirius souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Oui, tu vas voir, dit-il à Kurtis. Moi, c'est ici que je me sens chez moi.

Kurtis leva les yeux vers lui et lui lança un sourire. Il s'assit sur son lit et, au même moment, le dernier occupant du dortoir entra.

James s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et poussa un soupir, fatigué.

- C'est affolant quand même, dit-il finalement, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- De quoi ? demanda Sirius en se redressant.

- Les premières années sont carrément tarés. Y'en a un qui m'a demandé si c'était interdit de faire griller des trucs dans la cheminée…

- Tu dis ça, mais je me rappelle qu'en première année tu avais demandé si on pouvais essayer de faire exploser les toilettes de l'école avec un scrout à pétard, dit Remus d'un air détaché.

- Ouais, dit Sirius en soupirant, ca n'a pas marché…

- Pourtant on avait tout fais comme il fallait, dit pensivement James.

Remus les regarda successivement.

- Vous avez essayé ? demanda t-il, sidéré.

Deux sourires lui répondirent.

- J'hallucine, soupira Remus en retournant à sa valise. Vous étiez pas encore au top, niveau idées…

- On s'est améliorés avec le temps, assura Sirius.

Peter poussa un petit bruit ressemblant à un couinement mais qui était sûrement un rire. James s'avança vers le dernier lit et défit ses affaires.

Pendant une demie heure, le rangement se fit joyeusement. Lorsque Kurtis eut fini, il regarda les autres marcher à travers le dortoir tout en parlant et riant. Il se leva et s'approcha de la petite fenêtre qui était à coté de son lit.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors, la vue donnait sur le parc. Kurtis pouvait voir le lac miroiter sous l'éclat de la lumière lunaire, ses courants faisant onduler l'eau de façon agréable, apaisante.

Plus loin, la forêt interdite semblait plus sombre que les ténèbres elles même et il eut, l'espace d'un instant, l'impression qu'une forme se mouvait le long des arbres. Il se pencha un peu plus pour mieux voir mais tout était redevenu immobile.

De l'autre coté de la chambre, les maraudeurs se lancèrent un regard hésitant. Finalement, Remus fit un signe de tête en direction du blond et James se décida enfin à appeler ce dernier.

- Beyven ! Restes pas dans ton coin, on a fait le stock de sucrerie et de bierraubeur, dit-il en montrant une petite caisse à ses pieds.

- Allez viens, fit joyeusement Sirius. On va fêter la rentrée.

Kurtis sourit et s'approcha du lit de James. Celui-ci lui fit signe de s'asseoir et le blond s'installa à coté de lui. En face, les trois autres s'étaient assis sur le lit de Sirius et se servaient dans la réserve de sucreries.

- Merci Lupin, dit Kurtis quand Remus lui offrit de se servir.

Ils levèrent leur bouteille lorsque Sirius réclama un toast et trinquèrent. La soirée se termina vers deux heures du matin. Cette nuit là, en se couchant, Kurtis ne put réprimer le léger sourire qui venait ourler ses lèvres.

A suivre.

La suite viendra bientôt normalement, mais comme je suis en plein bac blanc je ne suis pas sûre.

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop mal…


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : La Boite de Pandore. **

Auteur : kei hotaru…

Pairing : Pour l'instant, pas grand chose, un James/Lily c'est sûr. Mais, avec qui je vais mettre Kurtis ? ... ( c'est rien, je me questionne toute seule... )

Disclamers : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, je ne fais que lui emprunter :p … Par contre, certains personnages sont sortit de mon cerveau.

Note : Toujours pour l'instant, pas de spoilers. L'histoire se passe du temps de maraudeurs donc dans les années 70.

**gigiblue : **merci pour tes encouragements ( mais je l'ai quand même un peu foiré ce bac blanc...lol ) je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera :) merci à toi

**L'Eclat de la Lune :**Contente que la suite t'ai plut, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre tout autant :) merci pour tes encouragements :)

* * *

Chapitre 4. 

_C'est quand le corps tombe lourdement au sol qu'il réalise enfin et trésaille. Il regarde le visage figé dans une grimace de douleur et dont les yeux ouverts semblent le fixer au-delà de la mort._

_Un frisson lui parcourt violemment l'échine, aussi douloureux qu'un coup de poignard, en même temps qu'une nouvelle vague de nausée le submerge._

_Il ne peut plus détourner ses yeux de ceux de la victime. Et il entend tout près de lui un rire aux accents hystériques, presque déments…_

Kurtis se redressa d'un mouvement, la respiration haletante et le corps baigné de sueurs. Il se défit de ses draps et se mit en position assise sur son lit.

Autour de lui, le noir et le silence l'entouraient encore. Il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Les rouvrant presque aussitôt, il chercha sa baguette à tâtons. Lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé, il murmura un léger _Lumos _et approcha le bout de bois de son réveil.

- Presque 6h30, chuchota le blond.

Il n'aurait pas à attendre longtemps avant que les autres ne se lèvent. Les cours commençaient dès 8h et ses compagnons de chambre n'allaient pas tarder à ouvrir les yeux.

Le blond grimaça en sentant son tee-shirt lui coller à la peau. Il le retira d'un geste et se leva, s'approchant de ses tiroirs pour en extirper les habits qu'il comptait mettre pour cette première journée de cours.

Lorsqu'il eut choisit, il se dirigea silencieusement vers la salle de bain attachée au dortoir. En poussant la porte, il entra dans la pièce et sourit. Elle n'était pas très grande mais bien suffisante pour quatre. Une baignoire avait pris place dans le coin opposé à la porte et un lavabo blanc avait été accroché à coté.

Il ferma la porte et la lumière l'éblouit un peu lorsqu'il l'alluma. Son reflet lui apparut dans le grand miroir qui ornait la pièce, fixé au-dessus du lavabo. Il posa ses affaires sur la petite commode rangée sur le coté et en tira une grande serviette de bain.

Il se déshabilla rapidement et ouvrit les robinets d'eau chaude. Il entra finalement dans la baignoire et plongea sous l'eau fumante, émergeant quelques secondes plus tard. Il ferma progressivement les yeux tout en se calant dans le bain. Au bout de quelques minutes, il poussa un soupir et attrapa un morceau de savon pour commencer à se laver.

Il ressortit de la salle près de vingt minutes plus tard et trouva ses compagnons de chambre levés. Enfin, presque tous.

- Peter, attention à la porte, prévint Remus avec nonchalance.

Mais le petit griffondor ne sembla pas pouvoir réagir à temps et entra de plein fouet dans le mur. Remus soupira et se tourna vers James, qui semblait pour sa part en pleine forme.

- James, si t'as tellement d'énergie, essaie de réveiller Sirius, dit-il au préfet.

Ce dernier sourit mais ne dit rien, se contentant de s'approcher du lit du dormeur. Kurtis rejoignit son lit, lançant de fréquents coups d'œil aux deux griffondors.

Un soudain hurlement transperça la pièce, finissant de réveiller Peter dans un sursaut. Le cri se mua pourtant presque aussitôt en un rire incontrôlable. Un rire ressemblant à un aboiement, remarqua Kurtis.

- Stop ! Stop ! J'suis réveillé ! Stoooooooop !

James arrêta enfin sa torture avec un sourire satisfait et contempla son œuvre avec joie.

- Parfait, dit-il, très fier de lui.

- Faux frère, grogna Sirius.

- Arrêtes, tu vas me faire pleurer, ricana James en s'éloignant, manquant en même temps le regard noir de son meilleur ami.

Sirius se jeta hors de son lit et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain lorsque Remus en sortit. Lorsqu'ils furent tous prêts, ils purent enfin descendre prendre le petit déjeuner.

Ils sortirent de la salle commune et traversèrent plusieurs couloirs que Kurtis n'arrivait pas encore à mémoriser. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la Grande salle et s'installèrent en milieu de table.

Après quelques minutes, Lily vint finalement s'asseoir à coté du blond. Kurtis la salua avec un sourire puis demanda finalement à James la raison pour laquelle on leur jetait des regards en coin et pourquoi on chuchotait sur leur passage.

- N'y fait pas attention, c'est normal, répondit le préfet en riant. C'est toujours comme ça.

La rousse lui jeta pourtant un regard froid.

- Oui, et tu aime ça, que les gens te dévisage tout le temps, lâcha-t-elle.

- Evans, tu devrais te calmer un peu, répliqua James sur le même ton. Je voulais dire que c'est normal que les autres regardent par ici. C'est rare qu'un nouvel élève arrive directement en sixième année, c'est même exceptionnel…

Lily haussa un sourcil sceptique mais préféra ne rien ajouter et retourna à son assiette. Un moment de silence tendu se mit en place mais fut finalement brisé par Peter.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ici avant ? demanda-t-il à Kurtis avant d'engloutir une énorme cuillère de porridge.

Le blond haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

- Je suppose que mon père ne voulait pas que je me mélange aux "gens peu fréquentables qui sont admis à Poudlard", dit-il en baissant les yeux. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, si j'étais venu plus tôt, je serais sûrement aller à Serpentard…

Sirius grogna.

- Tu n'y es pas allé, que je sache.

- Hier non, répondit le blond. Mais quand j'avais 11 ans, j'étais exactement comme Malfoy, on aurait pu être frères.

- Et ce n'est plus le cas ? demanda Remus d'un regard inquisiteur.

- Non, j'ai fini par… comprendre certaines choses, dit Kurtis en souriant.

Son sourire finit par se transformer en une moue mélancolique alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées. Lily, gênée, détourna la tête puis se releva brusquement en voyant le professeur McGonagall lui faire signe.

- Potter, on doit aller chercher les emplois du temps pour les distribuer, dit-elle.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, approuva ce dernier en se levant à son tour, tenant encore son toast dans la main. Je reviens, ajouta-t-il aux autres tandis qu'il partit à la suite de la rousse.

Presque au même moment, un grand roux s'approcha d'eux et se tourna vers Kurtis.

- Salut, dit-il joyeusement.

Les trois maraudeurs le saluèrent joyeusement tandis que le griffondor s'installait en face de Kurtis.

- Comme tu es nouveau, je viens me présenter, commença-t-il avec un sourire. Je suis le préfet en chef, avec la serdaigle là-bas…

Il pointa une brune de septième année, assise à sa table et discutait avec ses amies.

- Francis Weasley, enchanté, finit-il en tendant sa main au blond.

Ce dernier la serra avec un sourire.

- Kurtis Beyven, se présenta-t-il.

Le rouquin allait ajouter quelque chose mais dut se retenir en entendant Dumbledore réclamer le silence. Le vieil homme fit face à ses élèves avec son éternel air réjouit.

- Chers élèves, je suis persuadé que bon nombre d'entre vous s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir fait la connaissance des professeurs remplaçants M. Greet et M. Zarsh… Ils sont arrivés ce matin et je vais donc avoir le plaisir de vous présenter le professeur Stray, qui vous enseignera la Défense contre les Forces de Mal.

Kurtis vit un homme d'une trentaine d'années se lever et s'incliner légèrement en salut. L'homme avait le visage neutre et ses yeux bleus, presque entièrement dissimulés par ses longs cheveux noirs, ne laissaient voir qu'une espèce d'indifférence. Kurtis le vit reprendre sa place et Dumbledore reprit la parole avec bonne humeur.

- Les cours de Duel seront assurés par le professeur Jones, ici présent…

Au contraire de son collègue, le professeur Jones semblait atteindre la quarantaine et ses cheveux châtains clairs coupés courts étaient déjà parsemés de mèches presque blanches. Sur son visage apparaissait un sourire bienveillant qui lui apportait d'ors et déjà la sympathie de bon nombre d'élèves.

Sans cesser de sourire, l'homme s'inclina lui aussi puis reprit place sur sa chaise. Le directeur finit d'énoncer les présentations et les discussions reprirent de plus belle, principalement axées sur les nouveaux enseignants.

Ce fut lorsque Sirius demanda son avis à Remus que James choisit de revenir avec leurs emplois du temps.

- Alors, commença t-il. Sirius, dit-il en tendant une feuille à ce dernier, Remus, Kurtis et enfin Peter.

Il se rassit à sa place pendant que chacun regardait ses horaires.

- Fais voir, dit Sirius à son voisin de table.

Kurtis posa son emploi du temps entre lui et le brun alors que Sirius y ajoutait le sien pour pouvoir comparer les deux feuilles. James vint se poser derrière eux et mis à son tour sa feuille près des deux autres.

_Lundi 9h-11h Métamorphose_

_14h-16h Histoire de la Magie_

_16h-17h Etude des Runes ou Etude des Moldus_

_Mardi 8h-10h Potions_

_10h-11h DCFM_

_14h-16h Divination ou Arithmancie_

_Mercredi 10h-12h Duels_

_14h-17h Soins aux créatures magiques_

_Jeudi 9h-11h Sorts et Enchantements_

_14h-16h DCFM_

_16h-18h Etudes des Runes ou Etudes des Moldus_

_Vendredi 8h-10h Potions_

_14h-16h Métamorphose_

_Samedi 9h-10h DCFM_

_10h-12h Duels_

- C'est fantastique, s'exclama Sirius. On a tous nos matières communes en même temps ! On sera pas tellement séparé finalement, ajouta t-il en attrapant James par le cou.

- Et aujourd'hui on n'a pas beaucoup d'heures de cours, ajouta Remus. J'en ai cinq, et vous ?

- Quatre, répondit Kurtis. Deux heures de Métamorphose ce matin puis deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie, cet après midi.

- Et j'ai une heure d'Etude des Runes après l'Histoire de la Magie, conclu Remus.

Se rendant compte de l'heure qui tournait, ils se hâtèrent de déjeuner avec bonne humeur. Au bout d'un certain temps, Sirius se pencha vers James et lui murmura quelques mots. Le jeune homme acquiesça et se leva avec un sourire, bientôt suivi par ses amis.

- On a quelques petites choses à faire, dit-il. Il reste une vingtaine de minutes avant les cours, on peut se rejoindre devant la salle ?

- Pas de problème, dit Kurtis d'un ton calme.

Il voulait être un peu seul, de toute façon. Et puis, pour trouver la salle, il lui suffirait de demander son chemin. Les maraudeurs quittèrent donc la salle avec d'un air enthousiaste, laissant le blond seul.

Ce dernier finit par constater que de nombreux regards se posaient sur lui, le faisant froncer les sourcils. Il tourna la tête et vit Lucius regarder dans sa direction avec une moue pensive. Le blond soupira, songeant que son ancien ami songeait sûrement à lui préparer un mauvais coup.

Il finit par sortir lui aussi de la Grande Salle. Déambulant dans les couloirs sans vraiment chercher son chemin, il finit par se perdre.

Finissant de descendre un petit escalier, il fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta. A n'en pas douter, il se retrouvait maintenant dans les cachots de l'école, s'il pouvait se fier au long couloir droit devant lui qui n'était éclairé que par de grandes torches.

Kurtis prit un air désabusé et entreprit de remonter les marches. Une voix, cependant, l'interpella. Il se retourna avec lenteur pour faire face à son nouveau professeur de potion.

- Tiens, tiens, dit doucereusement de dernier. Si ce n'est pas le jeune Kurtis que je vois là…

Le blond ne répondit pas, plaçant un masque de froideur sur son fin visage. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il finirait tôt ou tard par le croiser. Il approuva d'un petit signe de tête, faisant sourire l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Tu n'as jamais été très bavard, du moins avec moi, dit le professeur Quinn.

- Je suppose que vous avez déjà fait un rapport à mon père, vu que vous êtes son grand ami, dit Kurtis avec la même froideur.

- Pas encore, répliqua l'adulte avec un sourire mauvais. Je comptais justement m'y atteler, votre père m'a demandé de vous tenir à l'œil. Mais je suppose pour ma part que vous vous en doutiez…

- Je me moque pas mal de vous et de lui, j'ai fais mon choix maintenant, dit Kurtis avec hargne. « Surveillez » moi autant que vous le voudrez, vous et mon père êtes le genre de personne dont je ne veux plus rien à voir ou à faire avec…

- Vous en faîtes des cauchemars, pas vrai ? se contenta de répondre Quinn. Votre père m'a avoué que vous n'en dormiez presque plus de la nuit…

La mâchoire de Kurtis se crispa. Il ravala sa réplique et se contenta de dévisager l'ami de son père avec haine. Si ce dernier entretenait depuis longtemps une amitié avec son paternel, le blond n'avait en revanche jamais pût le supporter.

Le sourire narquois que Quinn lui lança ne fit que l'énerver davantage. Un ricanement moqueur lui parvint alors que l'enseignant se détournait pour reprendre son chemin.

- Le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas spécialement confiance en moi, dit-il en lançant un dernier coup d'œil au blond. Ma place ici n'est pourtant pas compromise. Si vous parlez de quoi que ce soit, vous savez le sort qui vous attend n'est-ce pas ?

- Il m'en a en effet vaguement parlé, répliqua sarcastiquement Kurtis en faisant référence à son père. Mais c'est un secret si lourd à porter que je ne sais pas si ma langue ne me trahira pas un jour…

Le regard que lui lança Quinn à cet instant le dissuada de poursuivre la plaisanterie. Il tenait trop à sa nouvelle liberté pour cela.

- Ne jouez pas avec le feu, dit finalement Quinn en s'éloignant. Vous ne feriez que vous consumer dans les flammes…

Puis, l'homme disparut au coin du couloir laissant le blond seul. Ce dernier resta immobile, fixant un point invisible d'un air penseur, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule. Avec un sursaut, il se retourna et fit face à celui qui n'était autre qu'Albus Dumbledore.

- Un problème, jeune homme ? demanda ce dernier.

- N… Non, pas du tout.

- Tant mieux, répondit le vieil homme avec un sourire. Si vous avez le moindre problème, le moindre souci, n'hésitez pas à passer me voir. Même si vous ne voulez que… parler, acheva-t-il en souriant de plus belle.

Le jeune homme se tut quelques secondes, le cœur battant terriblement fort. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à venir « parler »…

- Merci… Je vais y penser, dit-il dans un souffle.

- Très bien. Les cours ne vont pas tarder à commencer, vous devriez peut être vous y rendre…

- Oui, monsieur.

Kurtis commença à remonter les marches lorsque le directeur ajouta d'une voix plus que joviale :

- Troisième étage, salle de cours 16…

Puis il s'éloigna dans le couloir, laissant derrière lui un Kurtis des plus perplexes. Il finit par s'activer et remonta rapidement les étages. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il parvint enfin devant la salle que lui avait indiqué le directeur. Il se demanda un instant si le vieil homme pouvait lire dans les pensées, autrement il n'aurait pas su ce que Kurtis cherchait…

Il ne s'en préoccupa plus et sourit en voyant Lily attendre devant la salle. Il s'approcha d'elle, ignorant les regards des autres élèves, et arriva à sa hauteur. Ils entamèrent une discussion le temps que le cours commence et furent finalement interrompu par l'arrivée du professeur McGonagall.

Tous les élèves de sixième année étaient présents, excepté les quatre maraudeurs, et ils s'empressèrent de la suivre.

* * *

Les quatre maraudeurs avançaient rapidement dans les couloirs, sourires jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils avaient fini de préparer le sort et de le lancer sur la nourriture du midi, lorsque les elfes de maison avaient eu le dos tourné. 

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre midi pour que le sort s'enclenche à la table des Serpentards. Cette perspective semblait rendre Sirius particulièrement joyeux.

- Je suis sûr que Kurtis va trouver ça hilarant, dit-il avec bonne humeur.

- Tu l'appelles Kurtis maintenant ? demanda James. On ne le connaît que depuis hier…

- Je l'adore déjà, répliqua le brun. Lui et moi, on est dans le même genre de situation.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Remus. Il était ami avec Malfoy, et il y a quelque chose d'inhabituel chez lui…

- Inhabituel comment ? demanda James.

- Je ne saurais pas le dire, mais c'est comme s'il était tout le temps sur ses gardes, comme s'il avait quelque chose à cacher…

- C'est étrange, ça me rappelle quelqu'un, défendit Sirius en posant son regard sur Remus.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

- Je disais juste qu'il cache quelque chose, répliqua t-il. En dehors de ça, je le trouve sympathique…

- Pareil pour moi, dit Peter. En plus, il ne connaît personne ici. C'est normal qu'il se braque un peu…

- Peter, la voix de la raison, dit Sirius en riant.

- Tu oublies qu'il connaît Malfoy et sa clique, dit James.

Sirius lui jeta un regard en coin.

- Tu radotes, mon cher, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Ca ne te gênes pas plus que ça ?

- Pas vraiment, répliqua vivement le brun. Je te rappelle encore une fois que j'étais dans le même cas que lui, il n'y a pas si longtemps…

- C'était différent, dit James.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi…

- James, dit doucement Remus. Tu t'épuises pour rien, Sirius a décidé qu'il aimait bien le nouveau. Tu ne peux plus rien faire, c'est trop tard…

- Exactement, s'esclaffa Sirius en tapotant l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Si tu as encore des doutes, voyons comment il réagira ce midi quand tous les Serpentards découvriront leur petite surprise de la journée…

James acquiesça et la discussion s'arrêta là alors qu'ils entraient le plus discrètement possible en cours de Métamorphose.

Sirius s'assit à coté de James, derrière eux se placèrent Remus et Peter. Kurtis, assis à coté de Lily, se tourna vers eux et les salua silencieusement.

Puis, il se tourna vers la rousse, attendant que le professeur McGonagall finisse d'ordonner son bureau.

- Tu vas voir, dit Lily à voix basse. C'est un bon professeur. Elle est un peu sévère et demande des exercices difficiles mais on finit toujours par y arriver.

- J'espère que j'ai le niveau alors, dit Kurtis en regardant le professeur finir de s'installer.

La femme à l'air sévère releva les yeux et balaya la classe du regard.

- Tout le monde est présent ? demanda t-elle un peu sèchement.

- Oui, professeur, répondit Lily en tant que préfète.

- Bien.

Son regard se posa sur Kurtis.

- M. Beyven, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

- Ils le sont, répondit Kurtis sans laisser paraître sa surprise.

- Vous êtes le seul élève ici dont je ne me sois pas occupé dès le début de sa scolarité. Mais j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à vos résultats et aux remarques de vos anciens enseignants et je suis ravie de vous avoir dans notre classe…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur une feuille posée à coté d'elle.

- Vous avez un très bon niveau, je sais que vous pourrez suivre mes cours avec une certaine facilité. Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de fournir le meilleur travail que vous pouvez donner, finit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Kurtis baissa la tête en sentant les regards de toute la classe se posés sur lui, pour la plupart incrédules ou impressionnés.

* * *

Finalement, en sortant, Kurtis avait comprit pourquoi le professeur lui avait tenu ce discours. L'exercice qu'ils avaient eu à faire étaient de changer une cuiller en épée. C'était un exercice qu'on lui demandait de réalisé depuis au moins deux ans. Il avait donc tout naturellement réussi dès le premier essai. 

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta légèrement en sentant un bras venir se poser autour de ses épaules.

- Je suis bluffé, dit Sirius avec un immense sourire. Tu es le meilleur des meilleurs, n'est-ce pas ? Serais-tu l'élève parfait que les profs attendaient désespérément ?

Kurtis sourit.

- Je l'ignore, mais je crois que vous, vous devez être le pire cauchemar qui rend les profs désespérés, dit-il en riant, repensant à la bavure de Peter.

Celui-ci avait mal prononcé l'incantation et sa cuiller était devenu un ver de terre tout crasseux. Pour rire, Sirius l'avait lancé sur James qui l'avait évité grâce à ses réflexes.

La pauvre petite chose gluante avait alors plané un moment avant de retomber sur le visage Rosa Kirtman qui s'était mise à hurler comme un cochon qu'on égorge. Le cri avait même dû se répercuter dans plusieurs couloirs alentours. Le professeur avait récupéré le verre et avec un soupir blasé l'avait tendu à Peter.

- Reprenez votre ver, M. Pettigrow, et concentrez-vous un peu.

* * *

- Mon père a engagé mon premier instituteur quand j'avais 9 ans, expliqua Kurtis en se servant de la viande. 

Ils étaient montés poser leurs affaires puis étaient redescendus à l'heure du déjeuner. Remus avait remis le sujet sur le tapis lorsque Kurtis avait expliqué à Peter comment réaliser la métamorphose de sa cuiller. Peter arrivait maintenant à avoir une petite dague.

- Mais, normalement, on ne commence son apprentissage qu'à 11 ans, dit James.

Kurtis haussa les épaules.

- Mon père ne fait jamais comme les autres, il n'agit que dans son avantage, sans soucier de ce que ça implique pour les autres, dit-il en fixant son assiette, les sourcils froncés.

Il releva les yeux en sentant les regards de ses camarades sur lui et haussa à nouveau les épaules.

- C'est quelqu'un de très égoïste, ajouta t'il simplement.

- T'as l'air bien remonté contre lui, dit Sirius.

- Autant que tu l'es contre ta mère, répliqua le blond.

Sirius approuva d'un signe de tête, montrant par là qu'il comprenait. Ils se remirent à manger, changeant immédiatement de sujet.

- Je crois que tu vas faire de l'ombre à Sirius, dit finalement James en souriant.

- De l'ombre ? demanda Kurtis en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Comment ca ?

- Sirius est lereprésentant de la gente masculinele plus populaire de la gente féminine, expliqua James avec un immense sourire alors que Sirius rejetait ironiquement ses cheveux en arrière.

- Que veux-tu James ? La classe, on l'a ou on ne l'a pas, ricana t-il en ébouriffant un peu plus les cheveux de James.

Kurtis éclata de rire.

- D'ailleurs, James, ajouta son meilleur ami, ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vu te décoiffer exprès…

Ce dernier grogna mais ne répondit pas. Remus et Sirius se lancèrent un regard apparemment ravi que Kurtis ne comprit pas.

- Arrêtez de me regarder avec vos airs exaspérants…

- Exaspérant ? demanda Remus le plus innocemment du monde.

James soupira et, lorsque Sirius se mit à rire, il lui envoya un petit pois que ce dernier réussi à éviter de justesse.

- Ah non, s'énerva Lily qui venait à peine d'arriver. Ne recommencez pas à jouer avec la nourriture, vous allez nous faire perdre des points !

- Mais les points, ça se regagne, Evans, dit James en lançant un autre pois sur Sirius.

Lily soupira.

- Kurtis m'a dit la même chose dans le train, j'espère que vous n'allez pas le faire participer à vos blagues stupides…

Le blond laissa la surprise se peindre sur son visage.

- Stupide ? s'indigna Sirius. Tu as bien ris quand on a lancé un sort sur les Serpentards pour qu'ils poussent des cris de singes à chaques fois qu'ils rigolaient…

- Oui, c'était drôle, avoua Lily. Surtout quand ils tapaient dans leurs mains comme des ourang-outans…

- N'est ce pas ? dit James en retrouvant le sourire. Dommage qu'on ne pouvait pas le faire durer plus d'une semaine….

- Attendez, dit soudainement Kurtis. C'est vous les fameux maraudeurs ?

- Evidemment, dit Sirius avec fierté. Tu ne le savais pas ?

- Comment je pouvais le deviner ? répliqua le blond. C'est fantastique ! Vous pourrez m'emmener dans la forêt interdite alors ! dit-il joyeusement.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cette fixation sur la forêt ? grogna Lily.

Les maraudeurs s'entre regardèrent quelques secondes puis se retournèrent vers le blond en souriant.

- Pas de problèmes, s'exclama Sirius. On va te faire découvrir Poudlard mieux que personne, tu verras.

* * *

Il leur restait une heure à passer avant d'aller en Histoire de la magie. Ils étaient allés s'asseoir dehors pour profiter du soleil. Les quatre maraudeurs avaient déclenché le sort peu après la venue de Lucius Malfoy à sa table. 

Quelques instants plus tard, la totalité des Serpentards arboraient une nouvelle couleur de peau, se mélangeant entre le rose et le bleu… Le petit extra avait été pour le taciturne Severus Snape, dont le corps s'était tacheté de pois oranges.

Kurtis avait tellement rit que les larmes avaient fini par couler, et ne s'était calmé que de longues minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'il avait posé ses yeux sur Lucius, qui le fixait avec hargne, son fou rire était repartit de plus belle.

A présent, les cinq griffondors avachis dans l'herbe discutaient joyeusement entre eux. Kurtis finit pourtant par se faire plus songeur. Les "écoutant " silencieusement, ses doigts trituraient les bruns d'herbes autour de lui et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. Il revint à la réalité quand Peter s'adressa à lui.

- Et toi, t'en pense quoi ?

- Hum ? demanda le blond d'une voix songeuse. Tu peux répéter ?

- On s'est dit qu'on pourrait lancer un sortilège d'invisibilité sur les Serpentards, pour qu'ils ne puissent plus se voir entre eux…

- Et vous savez comment faire ca ? demanda le blond.

- On peut trouver des choses très intéressantes à la bibliothèque, assura Remus avec un sourire en coin.

- Alors ? Qu'en pense-tu ? demanda James.

Kurtis sourit.

- Ca peut être drôle, dit-il.

- Très bien, dit Sirius tout excité. On commence les recherches dès demain, alors. Kurtis, tu te joins à nous ?

Le blond posa son regard sur Sirius puis sourit.

- Avec plaisir…

- On est d'accord, confirma James. Maintenant, on devrait y aller, il est presque l'heure…

* * *

Les deux heures d'Histoire se passèrent lentement. James, Sirius et Kurtis firent des jeux silencieusement et discutèrent via parchemins tandis que, devant eux, Remus prenait quelques notes de temps en temps et que Peter s'était carrément endormi. 

En sortant de cours, Kurtis fit par de sa perplexité face au fait d'avoir un fantôme comme enseignant.

- Que veux-tu, je crois qu'on ne le changera jamais… Je crois qu'il ne sait même pas qu'il a des élèves, dit James.

- Ce serait drôle s'il se trompait un jour, dit Sirius en rigolant.

- Mais il s'est trompé une fois, intervint Kurtis.

- Et quand me suis-je trompé, jeune homme ? fit une voix sans timbre derrière eux.

Peter sursauta et les autres se retournèrent surpris et gênés de voir leur professeur les fixant avec indifférence. Kurtis ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Vous avez parlé de la neuvième révolution des gobelins comme étant la dernière alors que celle qui a eut lieu en 1899 en Australie est comptée comme la dixième, même si elle ne s'est pas développée dans les autres pays, dit-il sans cesser de regarder son professeur dans les yeux.

Le fantôme le fixa un long moment.

- Ma foi, vous avez raison, dit-il finalement avec un minuscule sourire. J'ai tendance à l'oublier, vu que je suis mort quelques années avant. 15 points pour Griffondor, ajouta t-il en repartant dans le couloir avec son habituelle monotonie.

Sirius siffla.

- Eh ben, moi qui croyais que tu ne suivais pas le cours…

- Je ne le suivais pas vraiment, dit Kurtis en rigolant. Mais j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à entendre parfaitement dès que les profs font une erreur…

Un silence s'installa.

- Bon, moi je retourne en cours, fit Remus sans cesser de fixer Kurtis.

- A tout à l'heure, répondirent James et Sirius en cœur.

Remus s'éloigna, secouant légèrement la tête.

- J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? demanda Kurtis.

- Non, tu l'as juste traumatisé, plaisanta Sirius. Il faut avouer que tu fais fort pour ta première journée, ajouta-t-il en lui tapotant la tête.

Kurtis haussa les épaules avec un air indifférent.

- Bon, enchaîna James, on retourne dehors en attendant Remus ?

Les autres acquiesçèrent et le reste de la journée se fit dans une ambiance joyeuse.

James et Sirius se réjouissaient déjà de leur prochaine blague, Remus donna à Kurtis quelques explications sur les Runes et sur ce qu'il faisait en cours, et Peter comme à son habitude mangea tellement qu'à peine remontés dans leur dortoir, il s'endormit comme une masse.

Peu après les autres se couchèrent aussi et s'endormirent, pas encore habitués au rythme scolaire.

Cependant, au milieu de la nuit et avant même que ne sonnent les trois heures du matin, Kurtis se réveilla soudainement. Se redressant brutalement, il soupira en regardant son réveil, sachant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir.

Il regarda autour de lui puis se leva et descendit silencieusement dans la salle commune pour ne pas gêner les dormeurs. Il s'assit à même le sol, à un mètre de la cheminée, et laissa son regard se perdre dans les flammes. Puis, il ne bougea plus, attendant que le jour se lève.

A suivre.

J'ai mis longtemps à écrire ce chapitre, désolée pour le retard. Je me décourage un peu trop facilement mais je pense que le prochain viendra plus vite...


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : La Boite de Pandore. **

Auteur : kei hotaru…

Pairing : Pour l'instant, pas grand chose, un James/Lily c'est sûr.

Disclamers : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, je ne fais que lui emprunter :p … Par contre, certains personnages sont sortit de mon cerveau.

Note : Toujours pour l'instant, pas de spoilers. L'histoire se passe du temps de maraudeurs donc dans les années 70. Je ne suis pas l'histoire exacte de J.K.R…

RAR…

**Tashiya** : merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise :) c'est vrai qu'il y a encore un peu de réserve mais il vient juste d'arriver alors ça va s'arranger… j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant :)

**Gigiblue** : merci pour ta review :) c'est vrai que Kurtis semblait vraiment parfait dans le chapitre précédent, c'est dans celui-ci qu'on se rend compte qu'il ne l'es pas tant que ça finalement :) je suis contente que tu aime toujours ma fic :)

**L'éclat de la Lune** : c'est super que le chapitre t'ai plu, je suis contente, merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas :) voilà la suite !

**Ocaora** : je ne pense pas qu'on verra Arthur dans cette fic, en fait si le préfet en chef s'appelle Weasley, c'était juste pour mettre un nom reconnaissable. Et c'est vrai que James n'a jamais été préfet puisque c'est Remus qui l'était, mais j'ai changé quelques petites choses dans la fic. J'espère que c'est pas malvenu quand même…

* * *

Chapitre 5. 

Avant que ne sonnent les trois heures du matin, Kurtis se réveilla soudainement. Se redressant brutalement, il soupira en regardant son réveil, sachant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir.

Il regarda autour de lui puis se leva et descendit silencieusement dans la salle commune pour ne pas gêner les dormeurs. Il s'assit à même le sol, à un mètre de la cheminée, et laissa son regard se perdre dans les flammes. Puis, il ne bougea plus, attendant que le jour se lève.

Le lendemain vint à nouveau et une nouvelle journée de cours s'annonçait. Kurtis se leva de son fauteuil alors le soleil commençait son ascension puis rassembla le devoir de métamorphose qu'il venait de finir et remonta dans le dortoir avant que les autres ne se réveillent.

C'était devenu une habitude. Il s'éveillait toujours très tôt dans la nuit et s'occupait comme il le pouvait. Maintenant qu'il était à Poudlard, il descendait silencieusement dans la salle commune pour faire tranquillement ses devoirs à la lueur du feu de la cheminée. Ca lui faisait passer le temps.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne, pour qu'on ne lui pose pas de question sur ses insomnies. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, encore moins de s'expliquer. Moins il dormait et mieux il se portait, voilà tout.

Il remonta donc et passa directement dans la salle de bain, les autres n'allaient pas tarder à se réveiller et constater comme chaque matin qu'il était le premier levé.

Kurtis n'osa pas relever les yeux lorsque tous les volatiles vinrent apporter le courrier dans la Grande Salle. Il garda son regard posé sur son assiette jusqu'à ce que tous les oiseaux soient partis et se permit un soupir silencieux.

Aujourd'hui non plus, aucune lettre de son père ne lui avait été envoyée. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou craindre ce silence mais il savait que son paternel se manifesterait très bientôt. Quinn l'avait sûrement prévenu hier…

Kurtis avait d'ailleurs cours dans une vingtaine de minutes avec le professeur de potion. Il se moquait pas mal des commentaires que l'enseignant ne manquerait pas de lui faire, mais il avait décidé de ne pas les subir en silence non plus.

Et, moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, ses pensées se confirmèrent lorsque, à peine rentré en cours, l'homme aux cheveux gris lui offrit un sourire moqueur. Kurtis s'assit seul au fond, les binômes s'étant formés les ans passés.

- C'est un honneur de recevoir dans ma classe un élève aussi brillant et doué que vous, Mr Beyven…

Kurtis soupira. Quinn, avec sa voix moqueuse et ironique, venait en quelque sorte de déclarer la guerre ouverte. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas.

Il répliqua sur le même ton, sous le regard ahuris de la totalité des élèves.

- Et c'est un… honneur… de pouvoir suivre les cours d'un professeur aussi compétant et grisonnant que vous…

Quelques ricanements s'élevèrent chez les Griffondors.

- Vous pouvez toujours faire le malin, grinça Quinn, mais c'est moi qui ai toute autorité ici.

- Et vous, vous pouvez toujours prendre vos grands airs, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai faillis m'étouffer avec une olive cet été…

Face au regard noir qu'il reçut, Kurtis sourit de contentement et haussa son sourcil avec provocation. Ignorant les chuchotements des élèves, le professeur Quinn donna un grand coup sur sa table, ramenant le silence immédiatement.

- Aujourd'hui, vous préparerez une potion d'euphorie, dit-il avec froideur. Le protocole est au tableau, vous avez moins de deux heures. Et vous travaillerez seul !

Les élèves commencèrent tout de suite leur préparation alors que Quinn reprenait place à son bureau. Kurtis lut plusieurs fois le tableau avant de commencer à son tour.

Une heure et demi plus tard, il était parvenu à terminer sa potion, malgré le fait d'avoir le professeur constamment derrière lui, guettant la moindre erreur. Quinn ne put que reconnaître sa réussite d'un grognement avant de partir en direction de Peter.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Kurtis poussa un soupir agacé et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour reprendre contenance. 

- Qu'est-ce que je le déteste, dit-il à Sirius.

- On a vu ça, répliqua ce dernier en riant. C'était très drôle, tu as vraiment su garder ton sang froid en lui répondant…

Kurtis sourit.

- C'est quoi, cette histoire d'olive ? demanda Remus. Tu l'as inventé ?

- Non… En fait, Quinn est un ami à mon père, et il vient parfois au manoir, avoua Kurtis. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a jamais été un de mes profs particuliers…

- Sérieux ? s'enquit Sirius. Tu nous en avais pas parlé…

- Maintenant, c'est fait, répliqua Kurtis.

James, qui n'avait rien prononcé depuis leur sortie de cours, haussa les épaules et entra dans la classe pour leur prochain cours, vite suivit par ses amis. Cette fois, Kurtis s'assit à coté de Lily.

Le professeur Dan Stray était déjà là et attendait les derniers retardataires pour commencer son cours. Il arborait toujours un air sérieux, quoi que moins dur que la veille.

Lorsque le silence vint, il laissa voir un sourire de contentement et salua ses nouveaux élèves. D'un mouvement de baguette, il inscrivit son nom au tableau et contourna son bureau pour faire face à ses élèves.

- Bonjour à vous, dit-il. Comme vous le savez, je suis votre professeur de Défense cette année. J'ai beau être encore jeune, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais me laisser marcher sur les pieds…

Sa voix contrastait beaucoup avec l'aura qu'il dégageait. Le timbre clair et le ton joyeux, il ne semblait plus du tout antipathique aux adolescents. Il avait parlé avec bonne humeur, mais les élèves le prirent pourtant au sérieux, sachant qu'il disait sûrement vrai.

- Le programme de cette année est assez chargé, continua-t-il. Vous n'aurez aucun résultat sans travail, c'est la base de tout. Les cours seront donc essentiellement pratique, bien qu'il y aura aussi des heures de rhétorique et des devoirs à me rendre.

Il balaya la classe d'un regard, semblant vouloir graver tous les visages.

- Aujourd'hui, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, ajouta-t-il. Je voudrais vérifier si vous avez bien acquis les bases des sortilèges défensifs. Est-ce que certains sorts vous viennent à l'esprit ?

Lily leva aussitôt la main, faisant sursauter Kurtis.

- Miss ?

- Evans, répondit Lily. Il y a les sortilèges _Protego_ et _Expeliarmus… _

- Bien, sourit Stray. 10 points pour griffondors. Ce sont les deux sorts basiques en défense, il est primordial de savoir les utiliser. Les maîtrisez-vous ?

Personne ne répondit vraiment à la question, se contentant de chuchoter à voix basse. Le professeur Stray poussa un soupir.

- Très bien, dit-il. Levez-vous, je vais voir ça maintenant…

Lentement, les élèves se levèrent et se regroupèrent, poussant quelques tables pour faire de la place. L'enseignant fit signe à Remus et Lily de venir le rejoindre.

- Miss Evans, vous allez essayer la première. Vous, jeune homme, vous allez recevoir le sort de désarmement, d'accord ?

Remus acquiesça et sortit sa baguette avant de se mettre en position. Lily se prépara à son tour sous les yeux curieux de leurs camarades.

- _Expeliarmus_ !

La baguette de Remus s'envola aussitôt de ses mains et atterrit dans celles de Lily, celle-ci affichant un petit sourire.

- Bien, dit Stray. Rendez-lui sa baguette et inversez les rôles…

Cette fois, lorsque Remus prononça le sort, la baguette de Lily trembla fortement mais ne s'envola pas immédiatement. Ce fut au bout de quelques secondes que Remus put enfin la tenir en main.

- Miss Evans est sans doute mieux concentrée que vous, commenta l'enseignant. Très bien, merci à vous deux. Qui pense pouvoir faire mieux ?

Personne ne répondit, la généralité des élèves avait à peu près le même niveau.

- Ce n'est pas trop mal, mais la maîtrise n'est pas encore parfaite, continua Stray. Qui peut me dire ce que donne ce sortilège s'il est parfaitement maîtrisé ? Miss Evans ?

- Il propulse celui qui le reçoit, répondit Lily. Mais seuls les sorciers expérimentés y parviennent.

- C'est exact, 5 points pour griffondor. Sachez que je vais faire de vous des sorciers expérimentés et je veux que d'ici deux semaines, vous soyez tous capable de maîtriser parfaitement ces deux sortilèges. Il faudra de l'entraînement pour cela. Maintenant, mettez-vous par pairs, vous allez commencer…

Cette fois, Sirius proposa à Kurtis de former une paire. Les deux griffondors s'installèrent au fond de la classe avec James et Remus. Peter avait trouvé un autre partenaire de griffondor.

Au bout du troisième essai, Kurtis réussi enfin le sortilège et Sirius fut projeté au sol. Le professeur s'approcha d'eux, visiblement satisfait.

- Vous avez des prédispositions, dit-il joyeusement. Et j'ai vu que vous aussi, ajouta-t-il pour Sirius. Je pense que vous pouvez y arriver avant la fin de la semaine.

Sirius eut un grand sourire et échangea un regard complice avec James. Stray s'éloigna finalement d'eux, les laissant continuer pour aller voir les autres élèves.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, dix minutes plus tard, c'était avec bonne humeur et appétit. Ils n'hésitèrent pas une seconde et décidèrent d'aller déjeuner.

Traversant plusieurs couloirs en parlant joyeusement de choses anodines, ils durent pourtant s'arrêter lorsqu'ils tombèrent nez à nez avec le groupe de Lucius Malfoy. Ce dernier posa son regard sur Kurtis et sourit d'un air désabusé.

- Beyven, dit-il, je vois que tu as rejoins la vermine…

Alors que Sirius se mit à grincer des dents, Kurtis sourit malicieusement.

- Oh tiens… Princesse Lulu… Ca va bien depuis hier ? demanda t-il en souriant innocemment, faisant référence à la blague des maraudeurs.

Lucius manqua de s'étouffer, la couleur n'était partie que ce matin.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça ! gronda-t-il alors qu'il voyait les maraudeurs partir dans un fou rire.

- Oui, c'est vrai, continua Kurtis. Excuse-moi, Lucy, je le ferai plus…

- Comme ça non plus ! s'énerva le septième année. Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, Lulu…

Remus, un sourire en coin, devait soutenir Sirius pour que celui-ci ne s'écroule pas de rire tandis que James se tenait les cotes et que Peter couinait à nouveau de son pauvre rire.

- Je te le ferai regretter, espèce de déchet !

- Espèce de déchet ? Voyons princesse, il n'y a pas si longtemps tu m'appelais encore Kurt. Mais c'était avant que tu décide qu'on était trop vieux pour s'appeler par nos prénoms…

- Ne fais pas comme si de rien était ! Tu as rejoins l'ennemi et je ne suis pas le seul qui va te le faire payer !

- L'ennemi ? Allez Lulu, ne dit pas n'importe quoi, dit Kurtis d'une voix de plus en plus mielleuse. Et tu veux me le faire payer ? C'est ce que tu avais dit la fois où tu avais perdu au Quidditch et…

- Tu avais triché ! le coupa Malfoy.

- Personne n'avait spécifié que c'était interdit, décréta impassiblement Kurtis.

- Mais c'est évident ! Dans un match, on a pas le droit de lancer de sort ! J'ai dû passer la nuit dehors à cause de toi ! s'indigna Lucius.

- Ton balai et toi, c'est une grande histoire d'amour. Je voulais pas vous séparer, finit difficilement Kurtis dans un ricanement.

Ne pouvant plus supporter le sourire moqueur de son ancien ami, Lucius se détourna et s'éloigna.

- Tu me le paieras ! lança t-il tout de même pour la forme.

Puis il disparut au détour d'un couloir, suivit par ses éternels petits toutous. Sirius essuya une larme de rire qui perlait à son œil.

- Princesse Lulu ? demanda t-il en grande difficulté pour ne pas se remettre à rire.

- Ouais, on jouait souvent ensemble quand on était gosse, dit Kurtis en affichant un sourire éclatant. J'étais le prince et lui la princesse, à cause des cheveux, si tu vois de quoi je parle…

Sirius repartit dans son fou rire alors que les trois autres peinaient pour ne pas faire pareil. Au bout plusieurs minutes, ils parvinrent enfin à redresser Sirius et à continuer leur chemin pour atteindre la Grande Salle. Ils s'installèrent finalement à la table des rouges et or.

- Au fait, Sirius, dit soudainement James, cet après midi, réunion pour les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, s'exclama Sirius. J'avais oublié… Les autres le savent ?

- Oui, je les ai prévenus hier.

- Vous êtes dans l'équipe de Quidditch ? demanda Kurtis.

- Mieux que ca, dit Sirius en passant un bras sur l'épaule de James. Voici l'attrapeur vedette et le capitaine de l'équipe, dit-il en montrant ce dernier du doigt. Et moi je suis batteur, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Et vous ? demanda le blond à Remus et Peter.

- Moi, dit Remus avec hésitation, je ne suis pas vraiment sportif… Et Peter a le vertige de toute façon…

- Et toi, tu joues ? demanda James. On a besoin d'un deuxième batteur, tu pourrais tenter ta chance aux sélections…

- Non, répondit Kurtis en souriant, j'ai la flemme alors je suis vraiment nul en sport… Je joue parfois au Quidditch mais seulement contre Lucius, et en plus je triche pour gagner…

James fronça les sourcils tandis que Sirius éclatait de rire.

- Pas si parfait que ça, alors, le taquina-t-il. Quand tes nouvelles groupies vont apprendre ça…

Kurtis haussa un sourcil septique.

- Peter et moi, on va entamer nos devoirs ce soir, coupa Remus en se tournant vers Kurtis. Que vas-tu faire ? Tu devrais commencer la dissertation qu'on doit rendre lundi prochain en métamorphose…

- Je l'ai déjà fini, répondit distraitement Kurtis.

- Quand ? s'étonna Sirius. On ne t'a pas vu travailler hier, pourtant…

- Ce matin, j'avais un peu de temps…

Le blond baissa les yeux sur son bol de porridge et en engloutit une cuiller, ignorant les regards que les maraudeurs se lançaient. Finalement, il ajouta calmement.

- J'irai à la bibliothèque avec Lily…

James fronça à nouveau les sourcils en voyant Kurtis se tourner vers la rousse pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait après les cours.

- Normalement, j'ai cours mais mon prof est à un grand congrès cette semaine alors mes cours d'Arithmancie commenceront la semaine prochaine. Tu veux venir à la bibliothèque avec moi ?

- Avec plaisir, dit Kurtis en souriant.

* * *

Finalement, Kurtis partit avec la jeune préfète tandis que James et Sirius rejoignaient leurs amis de l'équipe de Quidditch et que les deux derniers maraudeurs retournaient dans la Salle sur demande. 

Ils l'avaient découverte deux ans auparavant et elle leur servait souvent à préparer une potion pour leurs blagues. Ils avaient promis de la montrer très bientôt à Kurtis.

Le blond suivit donc Lily jusqu'à la bibliothèque, tous deux ignorant les regards que leur lançaient la plupart des demoiselles. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande pièce emplie d'ouvrages, leur voix baissèrent d'un ton sous l'œil attentif de la bibliothécaire.

Ils s'assirent à une table du fond et cessèrent de parler quand Lily ouvrit un livre sur l'Histoire des Créatures magiques. Kurtis croisa les bras sur la table et y posa sa tête, s'en servant comme oreillers.

Il ferma les yeux et écouta silencieusement les bruits des feuilles tournées, des plumes grattant le parchemin, des murmures, des chaussures glissant sur le parquet ciré… Il trouvait tous ces bruits apaisants, sans agressivité, ça le détendait. Il se laissa dériver dans cet état une bonne heure avant de relever la tête vers sa nouvelle amie.

Ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps pour se nouer une relation amicale, c'était presque venu tout seul. Même si cela ne faisait pas plus de quelques jours depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils s'étaient parfaitement adaptés l'un a l'autre et leurs discussions allaient bon train. Même s'il passait davantage de temps avec les maraudeurs, Kurtis considérait Lily comme une amie que ces derniers.

Il était content que Sirius l'accepte totalement, ils étaient un peu pareils après tout. Pourtant, il avait remarqué que James lui lançait parfois des regards noirs, souvent quand il était avec Lily, et que Remus gardait dressée la barrière qu'il avait érigée dès son arrivée.

Quant à Peter, il n'avait pas grand chose à dire. Le petit Griffondor était sympathique avec lui et lui parlait de choses anodines, sans jamais rentrer dans trop d'intimité. Ce qui était normal, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas élevé les cochons ensemble.

Seul l'attitude de James le dérangeait un peu. Il y avait réfléchit durant la nuit et pensait avoir trouvé d'où venait le problème.

- Quoi ? demanda Lily en sentant finalement son regard posé sur elle. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Le blond garda le silence quelques instants puis se lança finalement.

- Tu n'as personne, n'est ce pas ? demanda t-il à voix basse. Pas de petit ami, je veux dire.

Lily le regarda quelques secondes, interdite.

- Non, dit-elle finalement. Pourquoi ?

- Tu es déjà sortie avec James ?

Les yeux de la rousse s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis la rouvrit à nouveau.

- Bien sur que non ! Pourquoi cette question ?

- Que penses-tu de lui ? continua Kurtis.

- Mais…

Lily plongea son regard dans le sien, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

- Il… Il est arrogant, commença-t-elle. Il croit que la terre entière tourne autour de sa petite personne, c'est un enfant gâté qui s'en prend aux autres pour se défouler. Il m'énerve vraiment…

- Eh ben, c'est pas gagné, marmonna le blond.

- Mais c'est vrai que depuis le début de l'année, il est moins… moins énervant, justement.

- Il t'a déjà demandé de sortir avec lui ?

- Il me le demande depuis notre troisième année, répondit Lily. Mais c'est quoi, cet interrogatoire ?

- Je me posais des questions, tout simplement… Et sinon, il te plaît ?

- Mais où veux-tu en venir ? soupira-t-elle.

- Mais pourquoi toi, tu ne veux pas y venir ? répliqua le blond en souriant franchement.

- Oui, il me plaît, concéda finalement la rousse. Un tout petit peu… Seulement quand il ne se prend pas pour le centre du monde… Où veux-tu en venir à la fin ?

- Je crois que tu lui plais aussi, dit finalement Kurtis. Vous devriez tenter votre chance, vous allez bien ensemble.

- Non, dit catégoriquement Lily. Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est de me rajouter à son palmarès…

- Je ne crois pas, répliqua le blond. Si c'était sa seule motivation, il aurait laissé tomber depuis longtemps.

- Comment peux-tu en être certain ? demanda Lily, sceptique.

- Psychologie masculine, affirma l'adolescent avec un étrange sourire.

Lily fit la moue, peu convaincue. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent.

- Je vais y réfléchir, dit-elle finalement.

Un silence s'installa mais ne dura pas bien longtemps avant que Lily ne le brise.

- Moi aussi, j'ai une question, dit-elle.

Kurtis releva des yeux interrogateurs vers elle, l'invitant silencieusement à parler. La rousse pencha la tête sur le coté, semblant ne pas bien savoir par où commencer.

- Pour tout te dire… Tu as l'air assez réservé avec les autres, dit-elle enfin. Pourquoi tu ne l'es pas avec moi ?

Kurtis la fixa un moment.

- Parce que je sais que tu n'attends rien de moi, répondit-il enfin.

- C'est à dire ? demanda Lily, perplexe.

- Tu n'es pas venu me voir pour que je t'offre quelque chose en retour, tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'intéressé. Ca m'a plut…

- Les maraudeurs non plus ne sont pas vraiment intéressés.

- C'est vrai, j'ai juste tendance à me renfermer, parfois.

- Il y a une raison, n'est ce pas ? Quelque chose que tu ne dis pas.

Kurtis resta silencieux un moment si bien que Lily préféra renoncer, ne voulant pas le braquer.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler, tu sais. Je respecte ça…

- C'est pour ça que je t'aime bien, dit le blond en souriant doucement. Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas t'en parler mais…Je me sens juste un peu stupide.

- Pourquoi ?

Kurtis reposa son visage au creux de ses bras. Lily crut un instant que la conversation allait s'arrêter là mais le blond reprit la parole.

- Mon père, commença t-il lentement. Il m'a enseigné deux choses primordiales, selon lui. La première est de toujours être le plus fort, afin de ne jamais vivre et mourir comme un moins que rien…

- C'est pour ça que tu as eu des profs particuliers jusqu'à maintenant ?

- Oui, il disait que c'était la seule façon d'avoir une éducation valable. Je ne m'en rendais pas vraiment compte avant, mais ça a restreint le nombre d'amis que j'aurais pu avoir si j'étais venu dès ma première année… Et, je ne me suis jamais fait d'ami par moi-même alors je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre…

- Restes naturel, ça suffit, répliqua Lily.

- J'essaie…

- C'est vrai que le fait d'être nouveau n'arrange rien, mais maintenant que tu es là, tu as une incroyable cote de popularité. Les maraudeurs t'ont bien accueillis et tu es souvent avec eux, tu es intelligent, cultivé et toutes les filles craquent déjà sur toi. Tu peux avoir tous les amis que tu veux …

Kurtis, fuyant Lily du regard, releva la tête et la tourna dans la direction opposée. La rousse fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

- S'il y a une raison pour que tu sois aussi réservé, c'est à cause de la seconde chose que ton père t'ai enseigné ?

Kurtis acquiesça.

- Il me l'a dit, quand j'étais gamin…

_L'homme prit le petit garçon de huit ans dans ses bras et l'installa sur ses genoux. Lui faisant faire un quart de tour, il réussit à voir le visage du blond qui le regardait intensément. _

_- Connais-tu l'histoire de la boite de pandore ? demanda-t-il à Kurtis. _

_Ce dernier secoua négativement la tête et continua de fixer son père. C'était la première fois que ce dernier le prenait ainsi dans ses bras. _

_- C'est une légende moldue qui est très ancienne, continua Orphéas. A croire qu'ils sont seulement capables d'inventer de stupides mythes… Enfin, Pandore était une femme créée à partir de terre et d'eau dans le but de devenir l'instrument de la vengeance des dieux. Un jour, Zeus, le dieu parmi les dieux, lui confia une jarre. Tu sais ce qu'est une jarre ?_

_A nouveau, Kurtis secoua la tête. _

_- C'est un grand vase, on le fermait avec un couvercle, comme pour une boite. _

_L'enfant sourit pour montrer qu'il avait comprit. _

_- Elle a ouvert la boite ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix._

_- Oui, elle l'a ouverte. Et tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tout le mal du monde est sortit de la boite, parce que Zeus l'avait enfermé à l'intérieur. C'est à cause de ça que le monde est devenu mauvais et que les sorciers ont perdus de leur noblesse. _

_Le petit blond eut une moue choquée. _

_- Est ce que nous ne sommes pas nobles ?_

_- Si, mais les familles comme les nôtres deviennent rares. C'est bien que tu aies un ami comme Lucius, vous êtes pareil. _

_Un instant de silence fut mais le père le brisa de sa voix froide. _

_- Et, sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai raconté cette histoire ?_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que toi, tu es comme la boite de pandore. Si tu t'ouvre, le monde ira mal et, toi aussi, tu souffriras. Parce que tu es comme une plaie qu'on ne peut pas soigner, ta faiblesse de cœur finira par nous perdre. C'est pour que personne ne soit triste que tu devras toujours écouter ce que je te dis, et faire selon mes ordres. _

_Les yeux du petit Kurtis se baignèrent de larmes. _

_- Je ne suis pas mauvais…_

_- Si, tu l'es, justement parce que tu ne veux pas l'être. Quand tu pleure, tu montre ta faiblesse, et ce n'est pas bien, parce que j'ai de grands projets pour toi. Il faut que tu sois le plus fort et le plus puissant, le plus impitoyable et le plus ambitieux. Alors, dès aujourd'hui, je t'interdis de pleurer ou de montrer tes sentiments. Tu ne dois dévoiler que ce que tu veux bien montrer aux autres. _

_Sur ce, Orpheas souleva le blond et le posa sur son lit. Il se releva à son tour et sortit de la chambre sans un regard de plus pour son fils._

- Que t'a-t-il dit ? demanda Lily en voyant le blond se perdre dans ses pensées.

Ce dernier revint sur terre aussitôt.

- Il m'a dit de ne pas accorder ma confiance tout de suite, mentit-il. Tu l'as déjà, Sirius aussi, mais pour les autres, il me faudra plus de temps…

- Je comprends, dit doucement Lily.

Le blond replongea sa tête dans ses bras, terminant ainsi la conversation.

* * *

L'heure du dîner vint enfin. Lily et Kurtis sortirent de la bibliothèque et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Ils s'installèrent à coté des amies de la préfète, rejoints quelques minutes plus tard par Remus et Peter, puis finalement par Sirius et James. 

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur générale. Sirius et Kurtis plaisantèrent tellement que le brun rit plus qu'il ne mangea. Lily quant à elle, ne cessa de lancer des coups d'œil vers le second préfet de sa maison, une multitude de questions tourbillonnant dans sa tête.

Vint ensuite l'heure de regagner les dortoirs. Les cinq adolescents remontèrent les escaliers pour arriver à leur salle commune. Ils montèrent ensuite jusqu'à leur chambre et se couchèrent près de deux heures plus tard, minuit approchant. Ils avaient finalisé leur blague, à présent prévue pour le lundi suivant.

Kurtis se réveilla en sursaut autour de 3h du matin. Comme à sa nouvelle habitude, il descendit doucement et se rendit dans la salle commune où il raviva le feu. Son regard se posa sur les flammes et encore une fois, il se perdit dans ses pensées.

Au bout d'un moment, il détourna vivement les yeux et se releva, les poings serrés. Pour se distraire, il regarda s'il n'avait pas des devoirs mais se rendit compte qu'il s'était déjà trop avancé et n'avait plus rien à faire. Il soupira et laissa son regard traîner dans la salle. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un livre, oublié sur une des tables. Il s'en empara et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un manuel de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal d'un septième année. Il l'ouvrit et se mit à le lire.

La nuit fut longue malgré sa trouvaille. Kurtis n'avait pas assez mangé la veille et son estomac se manifesta lourdement. Quand enfin le soleil commença son ascension, Kurtis se leva avec un soupir de soulagement et s'étira comme un chat. Il remonta lentement vers la chambre et regagna son lit, s'asseyant et attendant que les autres s'éveillent.

Les quatre maraudeurs ne tardèrent pas à ouvrir les yeux et Remus fut le premier à sortir de ses draps. Il lança un regard endormi au blond et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

- T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- Pas trop, mentit le blond.

Peter sortit à son tour de son lit et commença à s'habiller à même le sol. Kurtis détourna les yeux en entendant James grogner des paroles incompréhensibles et sourit d'amusement.

Il poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'une masse lui tomba dessus, le faisant tomber du matelas. Il leva des yeux surpris, tout comme les quatre autres garçons, attirés par le cri.

- Nigy ? dit le blond avec incrédulité. Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le petit elfe de maison se releva maladroitement en titubant, permettant à son maître d'en faire de même. Le blond fixa l'elfe qui se tortillait devant lui, l'air mal à l'aise.

- Alors ? redemanda-t-il. Tu es venu me dire bonjour ?

L'elfe secoua négativement la tête, faisant gigoter ses grandes oreilles.

- Maître, c'est votre père qui m'envoie, répondit-il. Il m'a dit de vous remettre ceci…

Nigy tendit à son maître un coffret noir. Sirius, tout à fait réveillé pour une fois, s'approcha de Kurtis et se pencha pour mieux voir. Noire avec de fins motifs d'un rouge sanglant creusés dans le bois, le coffret était à la fois magnifique et sinistre.

Lorsque le brun releva la tête vers Kurtis, il fut surpris de voir que ce dernier palissait à vue d'œil. Et ce fut d'une main tremblante que le blond attrapa le coffret des mains de son elfe de maison.

A suivre.

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre n'était pas trop mal… Je ne sais toujours pas si je vais caser Kurtis ou non, il est bien seul… ( mais non, j'suis pas sadique et sans cœur… ) Que faire ?

Prochain chapitre : un peu plus d'action, Orpheas Beyven se manifeste enfin et Rogue se fait un peu plus présent ( devrait pas, le pauvre… s'il savait… lol )

Allez, faut que je me motive sinon je vais encore mettre je sais pas combien de temps avant de mettre le prochain chapitre… En plus, j'essai toujours de faire des dessins de Kurtis mais comme je m'énerve dessus, j'y arrive pas ( j'ai réussi à en finir 1 sur 10, je suis vraiment trop nulle T T… )


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : La Boite de Pandore. **

Auteur : kei hotaru…

Pairing : Pour l'instant, pas grand chose, un James/Lily c'est sûr.

Disclamers : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, je ne fais que lui emprunter ;p … Par contre, certains personnages sont sortit de mon cerveau.

Note : Toujours pour l'instant, pas de spoilers. L'histoire se passe du temps de maraudeurs donc dans les années 70. Je ne suis pas l'histoire exacte de J.K.R, par exemple pour certains professeurs…

RAR :

**Maraudeuse44 **: merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments :-) je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera à être le cas :-)

**Gigiblue **: oui oui oui j'aime les fins sadiques lol je trouve ça vraiment marrant :-) en tout cas, merci pour ta review ( tu vas être contente, y'a presque que Sirius et Kurtis dans ce chapitre :-) )

**Orokasa **: nyaaaa merci pour ton dessin, il est super ! ( mais ça je te l'ai déjà dis :-) ! ) Oyez ceux qui s'amuse à lire les RAR, orokasa dessine super bien et ceux qui veulent vérifier peuvent aller voir son compte sur deviantart xD http / orokasa. deviantart. com (sans espace) hé hé hé merci pour ta review, je croyais t'avoir dégouté de cette fic à force de tout changer …

**L'Eclat de la Lune** : merci pour la review :-) moi aussi j'aime bien les petites altercations avec Kurtis, je m'amuse bien à les écrire ;-) contente que ça continue à te plaire

Voilà la suite...

* * *

_Lorsque le brun releva la tête vers Kurtis, il fut surpris de voir que ce dernier palissait à vue d'œil. Et ce fut d'une main tremblante que le blond attrapa le coffret des mains de son elfe de maison._

* * *

Kurtis avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Ses yeux posés sur Nigy, il fixait la boite, ignorant le visage crispé de son elfe de maison. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, quand était-il tombé aussi bas ? 

Le cours des choses sembla reprendre lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent et s'emparèrent du coffret en bois. Kurtis réalisait lentement ce que cela voulait dire pour lui.

De son coté, Nigy sautillait d'un pied à l'autre et regardait successivement son maître puis Sirius, venu à ses cotés. Ce dernier releva les yeux vers le blond et sembla surprit par l'expression qu'il y vit.

- Maître, dit l'elfe. Nigy peut la reprendre, Nigy dira qu'il l'a perdu et que le maître n'est pas en cause…

Kurtis détourna enfin les yeux du coffret et les reposa sur l'elfe. Il secoua négativement la tête en réponse.

- Maître… tenta encore Nigy.

- Laisses, ça n'a pas d'importance… Vraiment pas…

- Mais maître…

- Allez, rentres maintenant. Sinon tu seras encore puni.

Nigy eut une légère hésitation mais le ton impersonnel de son maître le dissuada d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et il finit par s'incliner.

- Bien, maître.

L'elfe disparut dans un "pop" sonore. Kurtis releva la tête et rencontra le regard de Remus. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, il lui avait semblé que les yeux du griffondor étaient devenus pendant un instant aussi dorés que le soleil.

Mais les yeux qui le fixaient maintenant avec inquiétude étaient de leur couleur noisette habituelle et Kurtis pensa que son imagination lui avait joué un tour.

Il s'avança vers son lit et posa le coffret sur sa table de nuit d'un geste plutôt désinvolte. Il attrapa ensuite ses affaires de cours et se tourna vers les autres avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Je vais vous devancer pour aller manger, on se rejoint plus tard, d'accord ?

- Mais… commença Sirius. J'aimerais bien être mis au parfum, j'ai pas tout compris…

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard alors, répondit Kurtis en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

Avant que Sirius n'ait pût ajouter quoi que ce soit, le blond était déjà sortit et avait refermé la porte. Le brun se tourna vers ses amis avec une moue boudeuse.

- Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda-t-il.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir.

Tout en disant cela, James s'approcha vivement du lit de Kurtis. Remus s'interposa juste avant que le préfet ne s'empare du coffret.

- Mauvaise idée. Il a dit qu'il s'expliquerait, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, ça ne te donne pas tous les droits.

- Je voulais juste jeter un coup d'œil…

- Si tu n'es pas capable de respecter ça, tu n'auras jamais sa confiance. Habillez-vous maintenant, sinon on va être en retard…

Acquiesçant silencieusement, James revint près de son propre lit et finit de se préparer. Quelques instants plus tard, Peter faisait de même mais Sirius restait silencieux et immobile si bien que Remus s'approcha de lui.

- Ca te tracasse ? demanda-t-il.

- La pleine lune est dans une semaine, répondit Sirius. Ton coté loup est à l'affût en ce moment. Est-ce que tu as senti quelque chose ?

Remus sembla gêné et détourna les yeux. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui pose ce genre de questions, mais Sirius avait l'air inquiet et le loup-garou finit par capituler.

- J'ai senti son cœur accélérer, un mélange de peur, presque de panique, et de résignation. J'ignore ce qu'il y a dans cette boite, mais ça l'a chamboulé…

- Chamboulé ? Mais il avait l'air calme, il s'en fichait presque.

- Mes sens ne me trahissent pas, je sais très bien dans quel état il se trouvait vraiment. Tu devrais aller lui parler Sirius, seul avec toi ce sera peut être plus facile…

Sirius approuva d'un signe de tête avant de commencer, lui aussi, à s'habiller.

* * *

Kurtis sortit de la Grande Salle d'un pas lent. Derrière lui, les quatre maraudeurs se jetaient des regards incertains. Sirius poussa un soupir et accéléra le pas pour se mettre à la hauteur du blond. 

- Tu ne dis plus rien depuis tout à l'heure, tenta-t-il.

- Désolé, je pensais à quelque chose…

Sirius fixa Kurtis de longues secondes, attendant une quelconque explication de sa part. Le blond finit par soupirer.

- Ce matin, c'était… C'est une vieille histoire de famille, dit-il. Rien de très agréable, mais rien de bien important non plus.

Sirius passa un bras autour de ses épaules, laissant les trois autres maraudeurs passer devant eux. Kurtis lui lança un regard surprit mais Sirius resta tourné vers ses amis.

- Allez-y, on vous rattrapera, dit-il en souriant.

Remus acquiesça avec un sourire et poussa les deux autres pour les faire avancer. Lorsque Sirius reposa son regard sur Kurtis, ce dernier se bougea pas et attendit que le brun parle. Ce dernier chercha un instant ses mots.

- Quand j'ai atterris à Griffondor, il y a six ans, ma mère m'a d'abord envoyé quelques beuglantes. Puis elle a commencé à m'ignorer, pour finir par me rejeter complètement. Je ne sais pas ce que ton père et cette boite représentent pour toi, mais je m'imagine bien quel genre de réaction ton père a eut, et ce que tu ressens en ce moment…

Kurtis détourna les yeux, gardant le silence, mais Sirius sût que le blond l'écoutait.

- Je n'ai jamais regretté d'avoir pût m'éloigner de ma famille, quitte à être renié. Prendre de la distance face à leur mentalité, c'est le seul moyen de sortir de leur griffes.

- Mais, dit enfin Kurtis. Nos parents ne sont pas censés nous comprendre et nous soutenir ? On a le droit de choisir, d'être comme on est et pas comme ils veulent qu'on soit…

- Je sais bien, mais vas leur faire comprendre ça, répliqua Sirius. Ils sont tellement fidèles à leurs vieilles traditions familiales, ils ne veulent pas changer.

- Et tu es prêt à tout renier pour vivre sans eux ?

- Bien sûr ! Pas toi ?

Kurtis soupira et porta enfin son regard sur Sirius.

- J'aimerais bien, mais c'est plus compliqué que ça, répondit-il.

- En quoi ça l'est ?

- Quand mon père m'a élevé, c'était pour être un mangemort.

Sirius ne parut pas surprit, sûrement était-il déjà au courant étant lui-même du milieu. Kurtis continua donc sur sa lancée.

- Au début… Je ne m'imaginais pas vraiment tout ce que ça représentait, ce que ça signifierait pour moi. Je l'ai compris, il y a peu, mais c'était déjà trop tard…

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

Le blond contourna légèrement la question, préférant rester vague.

- Dumbledore veut que je me confie à lui, à la fois pour recueillir des informations et pour que je ne sois plus complice de mon père et du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais j'ai déjà trop vu, je suis trop impliqué. Si jamais je dis quoi que ce soit, ça remontera jusqu'à Lui…

- Jusqu'à qui ? fit Sirius malgré lui.

Kurtis lui jeta un coup d'œil.

- Tu sais, répéta-t-il avec un geste vague de la main. Lui…

- Lui ? Voldemort, tu veux dire ? Ce n'est qu'un nom, pas la peine d'en faire une attaque à chaque fois…

Kurtis fixa le brun d'un air incrédule avant de brusquement éclater de rire, rapidement suivit par Sirius. Ce dernier lui donna une petite tape dans le dos lorsqu'il se calma.

- Pour en revenir à notre sujet, maintenant c'est à toi de voir si tu souhaite parler au directeur ou non. Mais, tu sais, moi aussi je suis là si tu as besoin de moi. D'accord ?

Le blond acquiesça, souriant légèrement. Sirius parut satisfait et l'attrapa par le bras.

- Les cours vont commencer, dépêchons-nous, dit-il en se mettant à courir, traînant derrière lui un Kurtis hilare.

* * *

- Donc il ne t'a rien dit, fit James, septique. 

- Rien du tout, assura Sirius avec un sourire.

- Et vous avez parlé de rien du tout pendant plus d'un quart d'heure ? continua le préfet.

- Absolument, répliqua son meilleur ami.

- S'il vous plait, intervint le professeur Jones afin d'avoir le silence dans sa classe.

Les élèves se calmèrent rapidement et lui offrirent vite toute leur attention. L'homme sourit de contentement et se tourna vers le tableau pour y inscrire son nom d'un coup de baguette.

- Je suis donc le professeur Jones, votre nouvel enseignant. Je vais vous expliquer en quelques minutes en quoi consiste notre programme cette année.

Les élèves restaient silencieux, charmés par la chaleureuse voix de leur professeur. Ce dernier paraissait beaucoup plus doux et calme que le professeur Stray, mais son regard attentionné plût immédiatement à la classe.

- Comme vous le savez, les cours de duel ont pour parallèle les cours de Défense, mais c'est davantage une mise en pratique des techniques de combat et de défense. C'est donc pour vous donner un minimum d'expérience que ce cours à été mis en place pour les classes de sixième et septième années.

La classe était encore silencieuse mais les élèves commençaient à se tourner vers leurs voisins avec des sourires enthousiastes. Kurtis jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et croisa le regard de Sirius. Le brun lui sourit largement alors que Jones reprenait la parole.

- Laissez-moi vous prévenir, cependant, que le moindre débordement durant ce cours ne sera pas toléré et que les sanctions tomberont sur quiconque manquera aux règles. Monsieur Rusard m'a aimablement proposé de s'occuper des élèves sanctionnés, je vous conseille donc de vous contrôler.

Il avait gardé son sourire tout le long de son discours, laissant ses élèves s'imprégner de ses paroles.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il finalement. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Pourrons-nous passer une bonne année, sans le moindre incident ?

La moitié de la classe sourit et acquiesça alors que les autres, maraudeurs en tête, lancèrent à voix haute de joyeux cri d'approbation.

- Bien, rit Jones. Alors commençons…

* * *

Lorsque les sixièmes années de Griffondor quittèrent le cours, ce fut avec bonne humeur. Pas un seul élève n'avait trouvé le cours ennuyant. Ils étaient au contraire plus qu'enthousiastes et attendaient vivement le prochain cours. 

Suite aux plaintes de Peter, le petit groupe alla rejoindre la Grande Salle pour y déjeuner. Kurtis, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, suivit les quatre maraudeurs d'un air pensif.

Il repensait encore à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Sirius un peu plus tôt. Oh, il souhaitait plus que tout pouvoir s'éloigner de ses parents et de leurs idées stupides pour son futur. Mais la menace de Quinn pesait encore sur lui, et il ne voyait aucune raison d'aller parler à Dumbledore. Du moins, pour le moment.

Le fait de garder le silence était, il le savait, le seul moyen de conserver un minimum de tranquillité. Même si ce n'était que temporaire. Il irait parler à Dumbledore, mais pas encore, rien ne le poussait à le faire pour l'instant…

- Kurtis !

Le blond releva la tête alors que Sirius le sortait de ses pensées. Il les avait suivit et sans même s'en rendre compte, il était maintenant attablé. Il semblait que devant son mutisme continu, Sirius avait décidé de le ramener sur terre.

- Oui ?

- Redescends parmi nous, plaisanta le brun. On parle de choses vraiment très importantes !

Kurtis leva un sourcil septique.

- La blague, expliqua Remus. James et Sirius veulent l'avancer à demain.

- Si tout est prêt, pourquoi attendre plus longtemps ? répliqua James avant de se tourner vers Kurtis. Un coup de main ne serait pas refusé…

Kurtis renvoya son sourire à James et acquiesça.

- Ce sera avec plaisir alors, dit-il. Expliquez-moi simplement ce que je dois faire…

* * *

- Kurt ! appela Sirius. Dépêches-toi, les autres sont déjà là-bas ! 

Le blond accéléra le pas, rejoignant rapidement Sirius, avant que les deux adolescents ne se mettent à courir pour arriver à l'heure en cours. Il fallait qu'ils rejoignent leur professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques avant que le retard ne soit remarqué.

Ce fut peine perdue car ils arrivèrent essoufflés comme jamais près du groupe d'élèves attroupés près du professeur Hug. Cette dernière leva des sourcils contrariés en les voyant venir.

- Vous êtes en retard, Messieurs, dit-elle froidement.

- Désolé, s'excusa Sirius avec petit sourire. Ca n'arrivera plus, professeur, on aime trop vos cours pour ça…

Sylvia Hug se racla la gorge, son visage se radoucissant enfin et prenant un air amusé.

- Ca ira pour cette fois, alors. Reprenons le cours…

Alors qu'elle reprit son explication sur les fouines à piques qui étaient endormies à ses pieds, Sirius croisa les regards rieurs de James et Remus et leur tira la langue. Kurtis leur lança un coup d'œil amusé puis porta son attention sur le cours.

- Aujourd'hui, vous allez seulement les nourrir, continuait le professeur Hug. Ces petits ont perdu leur mère il y a peu, et ils ne sont pas encore sevrés. Vous allez donc devoir faire preuve de délicatesse et de douceur, ce qui est primordial lorsqu'on soigne un être vivant.

Les élèves sourirent et se mirent à chuchoter. Leur professeur leur dit alors de faire des groupes de cinq ou six et de prendre avec eux l'une des quatre fouines. Les maraudeurs et Kurtis formèrent aussitôt un groupe et James souleva doucement l'un des petits.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu et formèrent un cercle dans l'herbe, vite suivit par leurs camarades. Remus revint près d'eux avec une petite bouteille en verre de lait et un tube transparent.

- Vous avez donc avec vous le lait, avec lequel vous allez nourrir votre petit, et ce que l'on appelle une pipette. Vous prenez cette pipette et l'introduisez dans la bouteille pour recueillir un peu de lait. Les bébés fouines ne peuvent être nourris qu'ainsi, faîtes bien attention à ne pas les étouffer pour autant. Tout va bien ?

Voyant ses élèves acquiescer, elle sourit et leur intima de commencer. Remus avança sa main pour prendre la fouine dans ses bras mais la boule de fourrure blanche poussa un piaillement effrayé et se débattit, griffant James avec hystérie.

Remus eut un air déçut mais ramena ses mains loin de la boule de poil. Kurtis lançait un regard surprit au Griffondor, alors que la fouine se calmait presque aussitôt, et il vit Sirius poser une main sur l'épaule de Remus comme pour le réconforter.

James décida de briser ce semi silence gêné et se mit à rire.

- Désolé, j'ai pris la plus hystérique, rit-il. J'aurais dût la laisser à Evans !

- J'ai entendu ça, Potter !

Sirius éclata de rire, et Remus esquissa un petit sourire.

- Bon, dit le brun. James, tiens bien la peluche, je vais essayer… Fais voir la pipouette, 'Mus.

- Pipette, corrigea ce dernier en souriant pour de bon, lui tendant l'objet en question.

- C'est ce que j'ai dis, répliqua Sirius avec mauvaise foi.

Le brun se rapprocha de son meilleur ami pour avancer le peu de lait qu'il avait recueillit à la gueule de la boule de poil. Cette dernière, affamée, ne se fit pas prier et engloutit tout en un éclair.

Ils répétèrent le geste plusieurs fois, la fouine passant de mains en mains mais évitant soigneusement Remus. Kurtis laissa un sourire traverser son visage lorsqu'il sentit l'animal s'accrocher à sa chemise et se hisser jusqu'à son visage pour sentir son odeur.

Finalement, le cours prit fin plus vite qu'ils ne virent le temps passer et ils durent remettre les petits à leur professeur. Cette dernière vérifia que chacun d'entre eux allait bien puis, elle félicita ses élèves et les invita à regagner le château.

Une fois de plus, Kurtis amorça le chemin pour rentrer, suivant les quatre maraudeurs de près, mais son attention se focalisa sur un mouvement qu'il perçut du coin de l'œil. Il porta immédiatement son regard en direction de la forêt interdite et vit une forme sombre à sa lisière.

Plissant les yeux, il crut discerner un cheval, mais il n'en était pas certain. La créature avait, semblait-il, des ailes aussi sombres que le reste de son corps. Kurtis tenta vainement de mieux voir ce dont il s'agissait mais un appel de Sirius l'en détourna un instant.

- Kurtis, tu traîne encore, dit joyeusement le brun.

- Désolé, dit Kurtis dans un automatisme en jetant un coup d'œil au brun.

Il reporta son regard vers la créature, mais cette dernière avait disparut. Il la chercha des yeux quelques secondes mais abandonna bien vite et haussa les épaules avant de rejoindre rapidement les quatre Griffondors qui l'attendaient quelques mètres plus loin.

**A suivre.**

_A la fin de chapitre 5, j'avais dis qu'il y aurait Rogue et le père de Kurtis mais finalement ce sera pour le chapitre suivant parce que sinon je pense que je serais allé trop vite et j'aurais oublié plusieurs choses… Désolée, j'espère que la suite mettra moins longtemps à venir…_

_Et désolée aussi pour les fautes qui traînent…_

_Des remarques ? des conseils ? les reviews aident beaucoup :-)_


	7. Chapter 7

La Boite de Pandore.

Auteur : kei hotaru…

Pairing : Pour l'instant, pas grand chose, un James/Lily c'est sûr.

Disclamers : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, je ne fais que lui emprunter ;p … Par contre, certains personnages sont sortit de mon cerveau.

Note : Toujours pour l'instant, pas de spoilers. L'histoire se passe du temps de maraudeurs donc dans les années 70. Je ne suis pas l'histoire exacte de J.K.R, par exemple pour certains professeurs…

RAR :

**Maraudeuse44** : au niveau des spoilers, en fait je mets que pour l'instant il n'y en a pas parce que j'écris un peu à l'aveuglette à chaque fois et que je sais jamais vraiment ce que je vais écrire… Mais vers la fin, il y aura sûrement des spoilers des tomes 5, peut être 6 mais je pense pas… C'est vrai que Kurtis est assez bizarre, on commence à comprendre pourquoi dans ce chapitre mais ce sera surtout le suivant qui expliquera la situation… En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review :-) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Lunathelunatique** : Je ne sais plus si je t'ai déjà répondu, alors bon je recommence lol. Kurtis n'a pas vraiment dit ce qu'il y avait dans la boite, il a réussi à détourner le sujet ( il est malin lol ) mais c'est vrai qu'en fin de compte, Sirius n'a pas eu de réponse à sa question… Pour te rassurer, on va apprendre dans le prochain chapitre ce que la boite contient et ce qu'elle représente pour Kurtis… Merci pour ta review, j'ai mis du temps mais voilà la suite :-)

**Gigiblue** : lol, mais où tu vois des sous entendus ? ( la fille qui relit son chapitre… ) J'écris des trucs sans m'en rendre compte ..? Je suis grave ? lol Je pourrais les caser ensembles en fait, mais c'est pas sûr que tout le monde approuve ;-) faut voir lol merci merci pour ta review, voilà la suite, et bonnes vacances !

**Nini **: Ah ben si tu aime, je suis contente :-) merci beaucoup pour ta review, t'es la deuxième a voir Sirius et Kurt ensemble, je commence à me poser des questions sur le chapitre précédent lol ( ah mais maintenant qu'on s'est tapé notre trip, on va finir par se persuader qu'ils sont déjà ensembles… mdr ) merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :-)

**L'Eclat de la Lune** : Alors… La bestiole faut deviner, lol ( un indice dans ce chapitre :-) ). Sinon dans la boite, on le saura dans le prochain chapitre ( je crois, je l'ai pas encore écris… mais ça devrait être comme ça lol ) Merci pour ta review ! Tu as mis le temps mais au moins tu m'en a laissé une et c'est super sympa :-) et puis moi je mets bien 3 plombes à écrire la suite alors t'inquiète lol encore merci !

Donc, voilà, vous aurez compris que j'ai mis le temps, mais voilà la suite… ( Avoir son bac du premier coup et ne pas devoir aller aux rattrapages, c'est fou ce que ça motive lol )

Enfin voilà, bonne lecture si possible :-)

* * *

Chapitre 7

- Vas-y, James, dit Sirius à voix basse. Servilus est là, la fête peut commencer…

- Bien reçu, Patmol, ricana le brun. Vous avez bien ensorcelé toute la table des Serpentards, au moins ?

- Mais oui, s'impatienta Sirius. Active le sort maintenant !

- Calme ton enthousiasme, intervint Remus.

Le brun soupira et avala une autre cuillère de porridge. Face à lui, Kurtis essayait de contenir son sourire sans y parvenir et reporta donc son regard amusé vers son assiette. James ferma les yeux et se mit à murmurer une formule incompréhensible.

Alors que Remus toussait pour recouvrir la voix du préfet, Lily s'assit un peu plus loin. Elle lança un regard suspicieux à James et se tourna vers Kurtis, sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? demanda la rousse.

Le sourire de Kurtis grandit alors qu'en face de lui, Sirius tentait désespérément de cacher son fou rire naissant dans son bol. Le blond se tourna vers Lily et la regarda d'un air innocent.

- Il prie ? tenta-t-il.

Sirius s'étouffa en avalant de travers dans un bruit des plus suspects aux yeux de la préfète et recracha une partie de sa nourriture. Lily jeta un regard dangereux aux cinq garçons et s'apprêta à leur sortir leurs quatre vérités mais James rouvrit les yeux à cet instant.

- Amen, dit-il avec un énorme sourire.

Lily referma la bouche et lui jeta un regard noir avant de se tourner vers l'une de ses amies pour lui demander du jus de citrouille. Sirius essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil et porta son regard vers la table des verts et argents.

Kurtis sourit en voyant le brun fixer les serpentards, immobile et attentif, comme un chien qui vient de repérer un lapin. James lança à son tour un coup d'œil et afficha un air satisfait.

D'un mouvement, tous les verts et argents se levèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux. L'attention de la Grande Salle se posa sur eux et tout se fit silencieux un moment. Puis, tous les Serpentards commencèrent à partir dans tous les sens, se percutant, se poussant, jurant et affichant des airs perdus.

Les élèves des autres maisons éclatèrent de rire en voyant leurs camarades se foncer dedans, semblant ne pas pouvoir s'éviter les uns les autres. Un Griffondor de septième année se tourna vers les maraudeurs, souriant grandement.

- Vous avez fait quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Les quatre Griffondors sourirent de plus belle mais n'eurent pas le loisir de lui répondre. Minerva McGonagall s'était relevé et avait intimé le silence d'une voix forte. Apparemment, elle ne trouvait pas la blague très drôle.

- Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle à l'ensemble des élèves, son regard pourtant fixé sur la table des rouges et or.

Le silence revint dans la Grande Salle, seulement coupé de temps en temps par de petits ricanements. Le professeur de métamorphose soupira et passa son regard à la table des Serpentards.

- Monsieur Rosier, venez par ici, dit-elle.

Tous les élèves regardèrent autour d'eux, semblant chercher leur camarade du regard. Evan Rosier, que Kurtis avait souvent vu avec Lucius, acquiesça et avança. Mais avant même d'avoir fait deux pas, il percuta Malfoy de plein fouet et les deux adolescents tombèrent lourdement au sol. Rosier se releva et jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, puis il leva les bras devant lui et avança comme un aveugle sans canne.

Quelques rires s'élevèrent à nouveau dans la salle tandis que le Serpentard avançait lentement, contournant tous les élèves qui lui faisaient obstacles ou les poussant carrément. Il finit par arriver devant le professeur McGonagall.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle sèchement. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas, professeur. Je mangeais, puis je me suis retrouvé tout seul à table.

- Tous seul ? Vous n'êtes absolument pas tout seul à votre table, tous vos camarades sont là.

La voix de McGonagall claqua comme un fouet, faisant sursauter l'adolescent. Il se tourna vers sa table et fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne vois personne à ma table, répéta-t-il en se retournant.

- Vous ne…

- Excusez-moi Minerva, coupa Dumbledore avec un sourire. Il semblerait que ces élèves aient eu droit à une petite plaisanterie aujourd'hui. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que ce sortilège ressemble à celui d'invisibilité, n'est-ce pas ?

Le professeur Flitwick approuva d'un signe de tête, sa petite tête dodelinant.

- Il semblerait donc qu'ils ne puissent plus ni s'entendre ni se voir entre eux, ajouta Dumbledore d'une voix joyeuse.

James et Sirius pouffèrent en même temps, tandis que McGonagall jetait un regard sévère au directeur.

- Albus, je ne trouve pas cela hilarant du tout…

- Oh, c'était bien imaginé, répliqua le sorcier. Mais ce genre de sort ne dure jamais très longtemps.

A peine eut-il dit ces mots que les verts et argents eurent un sursaut collectif. Ils se lancèrent de nombreux regards et s'écartèrent vivement les uns des autres, semblant enfin libérés du sort.

- Voyez Minerva, c'est déjà fini, constata Dumbledore.

Le professeur de Métamorphose pinça fortement les lèvres et fit signe à Rosier de rejoindre sa place, ce que le Serpentard fit vivement. Elle lança ensuite un regard lourd de sous-entendus aux maraudeurs et se rassit d'un air contrit. Le directeur continuait de sourire d'un air guilleret, sous le regard amusé du professeur Stray.

* * *

- Essayez encore une fois avant la fin du cours, lança Flitwick.

Le professeur de sortilèges jeta un coup d'œil aux cinq Griffondors qui y étaient déjà parvenus. Lily avait été la première à réussir le sort d'Aguamenti, très vite suivie par Kurtis. Le professeur les avait tous deux félicité pour leur habileté et leur avait accordé 10 points chacun avant de leur demander d'aider les autres élèves, surtout ceux en difficulté.

Sirius avait alors réquisitionné le blond et était parvenu à maîtriser le sort dix minutes plus tard. Kurtis était ensuite partit voir Peter, qui semblait être un cas plus désespéré. Lily s'était tournée vers deux Poufsouffles et les regardait encore s'entraîner.

James et Remus étaient parvenus à maîtriser le sortilège peu après Sirius et les trois maraudeurs parlaient maintenant entre eux tout en observant les autres élèves.

Flitwick vit alors qu'un élève de Poufsouffle avait lui aussi réussi et il se dirigea vers lui pour le féliciter. Lorsque la fin du cours arriva, il retint les élèves un moment.

- S'il vous plait, pour la prochaine fois, je voudrais que vous vous entraîniez et que vous soyez capable de maîtriser ce sortilège, au moins partiellement, ajouta-t-il en regardant Peter.

Les élèves sortirent de la classe dans un brouhaha sonore, laissant l'enseignant à sa salle. Les maraudeurs et Kurtis décidèrent d'aller déjeuner de bonne heure et se rendirent directement dans la Grande Salle. A peine assit, Peter commença déjà à se servir généreusement.

- Voyons Peter, le réprimanda Remus.

- Ca ne va pas disparaître, se moqua Sirius. Ventre sur pattes !

- Tu es mal placé pour dire ça, répliqua James en riant.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à son assiette remplie à ras bord et offrit un énorme sourire à son meilleur ami en guise de réponse.

- Par contre, toi… fit le préfet en lançant un coup d'œil au blond assit à ses cotés.

Kurtis s'était à peine servi et n'avait pas encore touché à son assiette. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, les sourcils légèrement froncés, si bien qu'il sursauta lorsque James passa une main devant ses yeux.

- Désolé, tu disais quelque chose ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire quelque peu forcé.

Sirius lui jeta un regard amusé.

- T'es dans la lune depuis quelques temps, redescend sur terre au moins pour le repas, dit-il moqueur.

- Oui, désolé, je réfléchissais, dit Kurtis.

- Et ça ne te file pas la migraine ? plaisanta le brun.

Pour toute réponse, Kurtis lui tira la langue de façon très mature et commença enfin à manger. Lorsque chacun eut le ventre plein, les cinq adolescents sortirent dans le parc pour profiter de la fin de l'été.

Ils discutèrent et rirent ensemble jusqu'à ce que les cours reprennent. Se levant sans vraiment de motivation, ils se dirigèrent vers leur prochaine classe lorsque Kurtis se gifla mentalement.

- J'ai oublié mes affaires, dit-il piteusement. Je vais les chercher au dortoir.

- Tu auras vraiment le temps ? demanda Sirius en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Pas de problème, je récupère juste mes affaires de cours et je vous rejoins, répondit le blond.

- Dépêche-toi ou tu vas être en retard, l'avertit Remus.

Le blond acquiesça et prit le chemin inverse aux quatre Griffondors. Les cours commençaient dans moins d'un quart d'heure et il avait bêtement oublié ses affaires dans le dortoir. Il avança donc rapidement dans les couloirs, ignorant les chuchotis qu'il semait sur son passage, et remonta vivement vers la tour des rouges et or.

Il avait pris l'habitude de voir les Serdaigles l'ignorer ou lui jeter des regards calculateurs. Les Pouffsouffles, et plus particulièrement les jeunes filles, se faisaient des remarques à voix basses lorsqu'il passait. Les Griffondors le saluaient la plupart du temps avec enthousiasme, et les Serpentards tentaient de le tuer en lui envoyant leurs regards les plus froids et meurtriers, ou les plus méprisants.

Il n'avait d'abord pas remarqué l'attention dont il était le centre. Lorsqu'il était encore avec Lucius, il avait l'habitude d'être au cœur des conversations. Il connaissait d'ailleurs un certain nombre de Serpentards pour avoir été l'un de leurs amis auparavant.

C'était des regards qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'ignorer, il avait cessé d'observer les choses. Puis, lorsqu'il était seul ou qu'il rejoignait les autres après avoir passé quelques temps à la bibliothèque avec Lily, il ne pouvait qu'entendre les menaces des verts et argents.

Il tâchait de faire plus attention à ce qu'il se disait autour de lui, mais il était définitivement indifférent à la plupart des murmures qui le suivaient.

Arrivé devant le tableau, il donna le mot de passe et se fraya un chemin jusqu'au dortoir, où il récupéra d'un geste ses affaires pour les enfourner dans son sac de cours. Poussant un soupir, il reprit le chemin inverse pour regagner la classe du professeur Stray.

Redescendant patiemment les nombreux escaliers, il accéléra encore le pas lorsqu'il vit que les cours allaient déjà commencer. Il se mit à courir, espérant limiter son retard, mais il finit sa course en percutant quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir.

- Tiens, tiens, fit une voix mielleuse.

Kurtis lança un regard mauvais au professeur Quinn et serra les dents. L'homme l'observait d'un air qui ne plut pas au blond.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de bavasser avec vous, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Oui, je m'en doute, les cours ont déjà commencé, répliqua Quinn en souriant davantage. Mais vous allez devoir me consacrer un moment, je le crains.

- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? grogna Kurtis avec hargne.

Le blond vit la main de Quinn plonger dans sa robe bleu sombre et en sortir une lettre. L'homme balança le bout de parchemin devant les yeux de Kurtis, son sourire mauvais s'élargissant de seconde en seconde.

- Papa t'a écrit une lettre, mon bonhomme, ricana Quinn de manière vulgaire, satisfait de voir l'adolescent pâlir progressivement.

* * *

- Il est en retard, répéta Sirius pour l'énième fois.

- On sait, Patmol.

- Mais c'est bizarre, vous trouvez pas ? Vous croyez qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? continua le brun.

- Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache ? répliqua James avec un soupir. S'il n'est pas encore là, c'est plutôt bien, non ?

- D'ailleurs, intervient Remus. Je trouve que Kurtis aussi met beaucoup de temps à venir. Il devrait être là, maintenant.

- Il s'est peut-être perdu, ça ne fait que quelques semaines qu'il est à Poudlard, dit Peter.

Remus lui lança un regard pensif et acquiesça, tandis que James gardait le silence, guettant l'arrivée des deux retardataires. Sirius laissa ses yeux passer de l'un à l'autre pendant quelques secondes.

- Il ne s'est jamais perdu, jusqu'à maintenant, dit-il finalement. Et après avoir été en cours plusieurs fois, il a dû mémoriser le chemin, c'est sûr.

- Laissez tomber, le coupa James. Les voilà…

Les maraudeurs se tournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir le blond approcher d'un pas rapide, précédé par leur professeur. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte d'un mouvement de la main et invita les élèves à entrer avec un sourire gêné.

Sirius décida d'attendre Kurtis, laissant ses amis le devancer, mais il dût se résoudre à les rejoindre en voyant le professeur Stray retenir le blond par l'épaule et l'emmener à l'écart. Sirius s'assit donc à coté de James mais toute son attention était tournée sur les deux sorciers encore dans le couloir.

Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il remarquait enfin le visage décomposé de Kurtis. Celui-ci, fixant d'un regard meurtrier leur professeur, semblait refuser de répondre aux paroles de ce dernier. Sirius fut troublé de voir le blond bouillant de rage et de fureur.

Les épaules du professeur Stray finirent par s'affaisser et il se passa une main dans les cheveux, se détournant rapidement du blond pour entrer à son tour dans la classe et rejoindre son bureau.

Kurtis le suivit peu après, refermant la porte derrière lui, et lorsqu'il balaya la classe du regard, il constata qu'il ne restait plus qu'une place libre.

D'un pas lourd, il marcha jusqu'au centre de la salle et posa ses affaires à coté du Serpentard brun. Peter eut un hoquet et mit ses mains devant sa bouche en un éclair, tandis que devant lui, Sirius se redressa d'un mouvement.

Kurtis ignora le regard noir que lui jetait son voisin de table mais un léger rictus, n'annonçant rien de bon, parcouru ses lèvres quelques secondes avant de disparaître.

La classe s'était fait brusquement silencieuse et l'atmosphère s'était alourdie en peu de temps, les deux maisons se menaçant silencieusement. Le professeur Stray finit par soupirer et sa langue claqua d'agacement, il donna quelques coups sur sa table pour ramener l'attention sur lui.

- S'il vous plait. Je m'excuse pour le retard, ce genre de contre temps n'arrivera plus. Maintenant, ne perdons pas une seconde de plus et mettez-vous avec votre voisin pour commencer les exercices.

Aussitôt, les chaises raclèrent sur le sol et les élèves se mirent par paire, au même moment Stray fit disparaître les tables pour rendre la pièce plus spacieuse. Kurtis se tourna lentement vers le Serpentard pour lui faire face, son visage était devenu froid et distant.

Severus Rogue continuait de lui lancer des regards furieux mais ne disait toujours rien. La tension entre les deux adolescents était plus que palpable et ils entendirent à peine les instructions du professeur, trop occupés à se dévisager ostensiblement. Autour d'eux, les binômes commencèrent à s'exercer sans qu'ils n'aient bougé d'un pouce.

- Ecoute Rogue, dit finalement Kurtis. J'ai rien contre toi, tu ne m'as rien fait jusqu'à maintenant, et je te conseille de continuer comme ça…

- Ben voyons, siffla le brun. Tu nous as tous trahis ce jour là, et tu le sais très bien…

- Je vous ai trahis parce que j'ai refusé de faire _ça_ ? gronda le blond à voix basse, son visage prenant une moue dégoûtée.

- Tu sais Beyven, aucun de nous n'aura le choix. C'est comme ça, tu ne l'auras pas non plus. Et puis, tu es déjà un assassin, non ?

- Non !

- Bien sûr que tu l'es, tu étais avec Malfoy quand vous avez…

- LA FERME !

Kurtis ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait hurlé, pas plus qu'il ne réalisa qu'il frappait le visage terrifié de Rogue. Lorsque le sang de ce dernier gicla sur lui, il sembla sortir de son état et il lâcha aussitôt le Serpentard. Ce dernier se replia sur lui-même en gémissant.

Puis le blond sentit une main puissante s'agripper à son épaule et le rejeter en arrière. Tombant au sol, il vit Stray se pencher sur Rogue avec inquiétude et il remarqua que toute la classe les fixait. Il sentit une nouvelle pression sur son épaule et se tourna vers Sirius, qui s'était agenouillé à ses cotés. Le brun le regardait d'un air inquiet et soucieux, mais Kurtis vit aussi de la surprise et de l'appréhension.

Il fixa le visage de Sirius jusqu'à ce que Stray l'attrape par le col et le relève brutalement. Le blond vit du coin de l'œil que Rogue se relevait et qu'on l'emmenait, sûrement à l'infirmerie.

- Je vous avais prévenu pourtant, cria le jeune enseignant.

Kurtis reposa son regard sur lui mais ne dit rien. Il avait le teint extrêmement pale et les quelques gouttes de sang sur son visage commençaient à sécher.

- Chez le directeur, immédiatement !

* * *

Kurtis avança lentement dans les couloirs, son pas le portant instinctivement vers le bureau de Dumbledore sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. La scène passait en boucle dans sa tête.

_" tu es déjà un assassin, non ? "_

Il soupira une énième fois. Sa main droite serrait le morceau de parchemin que Stray avait écrit à l'intention du directeur. La gauche tremblait encore un peu, une marque violette commençait à apparaître sur son poing.

Malgré ce qui venait de ce passer, le blond n'était ni calmé, ni apaisé. La colère qui lui tiraillait les entrailles avait même monté d'un cran. Dans la poche de son pantalon, il pouvait sentir la lettre froissée que son père lui avait écrit.

Il désirait plus que tout la déchirer, la jeter ou la brûler, mais il en était incapable. Parce que ce que son père y disait lui semblait incroyablement vrai. Horriblement vrai.

Cette histoire commençait à le rendre fou…

- Hem… Chocogrenouille, murmura-t-il en arrivant devant la gargouille de pierre.

Cette dernière se décala pour lui ouvrir le passage, et Kurtis s'engagea dans l'escalier d'un pas lent. Il n'avait pas osé regarder Lily et Sirius en sortant de la classe, il avait quitté les lieux d'un pas rapide, tête baissée. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir le regard de ses nouveaux camarades, quel qu'il fut.

Il se rappela à l'ordre en arrivant devant la grande porte du bureau et frappa deux coups rapides sur le montant de la porte. La voix de Dumbledore l'invita à entrer.

Il s'exécuta et referma la porte derrière lui, ne manquant pas de remarquer le regard inquisiteur du directeur. Celui-ci l'invita sans un mot à s'asseoir et ils se fixèrent quelques secondes en silence. Puis, le vieil homme parla enfin.

- Que puis-je pour vous, Monsieur Beyven ?

Pour toute réponse, Kurtis lui tendit le mot du professeur Stray. Dumbledore s'en saisit et le lut sans rien dire.

- Aviez-vous une raison particulière de faire cela ? demanda doucement le directeur.

- Vous savez ce que c'est, répondit sarcastiquement le blond. Les nerfs qui lâchent, des cheveux qui sont trop gras, un nez qui attire horriblement mon poing, et ça part tout seul.

Le directeur observa le rictus qui était apparu sur les lèvres de l'adolescent. Il sentait celui-ci au bord du gouffre, sur le point de tomber. Alors il se dit que c'était le moment où jamais d'obtenir les réponses qu'il attendait et que seul le blond pouvait lui fournir.

- Les nerfs qui lâchent, je veux bien le croire. Mais que s'est-il passé pour que cela arrive ? Qu'a-t-il dit pour que _les nerfs lâchent _?

Kurtis baissa les yeux et ses cheveux blonds dissimulèrent presque tout son visage. Il ne répondit pas mais Dumbledore vit ses mains trembler légèrement.

- Mon garçon, racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Je peux vous aider, mais il ne dépend que de vous que cela arrive.

Le silence revint dès qu'il finit sa phrase. Dumbledore attendit patiemment, son regard calmement posé sur le blond. Ce dernier tressaillit et releva brusquement la tête, laissant au directeur le soin de voir ses yeux traversés par une lueur de peur et de panique mêlées.

- Il a dit que j'étais… que je suis un assassin… mais c'est faux, je n'ai jamais… moi, je… cette nuit là, je n'ai pas…

Kurtis se tut aussitôt et détourna les yeux. Dumbledore constata que le blond avait les yeux plus brillants qu'ils n'auraient dû. Il se pencha vers lui avec un sourire rassurant.

- Calmez-vous, mon garçon, et commencez par le commencement.

Pourtant, une fois de plus, le blond garda le silence et fit dériver son regard vers le plafond.

- Je vous ai promis mon aide, lui rappela Dumbledore. Tout ce que vous direz dans ce bureau n'en sortira pas, c'est entre vous et moi. Le moment est venu de parler, vous ne croyez pas ?

Kurtis plongea alors son regard dans les yeux clairs du directeur et sentit quelque chose se briser tout au fond de lui.

- C'est ma seule chance, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Cette fois, ce fut Dumbledore qui ne répondit pas, mais son regard attentif et son sourire confiant en disait suffisamment long.

- D'accord, dit finalement le blond. Je vais tout vous raconter.

Il prit une pause quelques secondes pour organiser ses pensées, puis il commença d'une voix mal assurée.

- Tout s'est déclenché il y a près 5 mois, quand Lucius et moi avons dû passer le test…

* * *

A suivre…

Une fin de sadique ? lol non en fait, je coupe pour pouvoir tout expliquer dans le prochain chapitre…

Encore une fois, désolée pour l'attente, bac oblige… Ainsi que l'attente des résultats… Ainsi que l'inscription à la fac…

… Enfin bon… Désolée pour les fautes qui traînent sûrement, et puis même si ce chapitre est bizarre ( je le trouve pas super moi ) j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plût :-)

Allez allez, faut que je me motive à écrire, j'ai du mal en ce moment… Je vais essayer d'accélérer. Et désolée pour les éternelles fautes qui traînent...

A plus…


	8. Chapter 8

La Boite de Pandore.

Auteur : kei hotaru…

Pairing : Pour l'instant, pas grand chose, un James/Lily c'est sûr.

Disclamers : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, je ne fais que lui emprunter ;p … Par contre, certains personnages sont sortit de mon cerveau.

Note : Toujours pour l'instant, pas de spoilers. L'histoire se passe du temps de maraudeurs donc dans les années 70. Je ne suis pas l'histoire exacte de J.K.R, par exemple pour certains professeurs…

J'ai 'séparé' ce texte en deux, en italique il s'agit de kurtis qui fait son récit, mais c'est pas vraiment des flashs back... Le reste de la fic est resté 'normal'.

RAR :

nini : merci pour cette review bien délirante, j'me suis vraiment bien éclaté à la lire. Le James/Lily est pour bientôt, maiiiiis j'avais pas pensé au lulu/rosier lol pour la demande d'adoption… va falloir que tu m'explique de quoi il s'agit, ça m'intéresse x3 en tout cas merci, ça m'a fait très plaisir :)

maraudeuse44 : merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review :) je t'en ai laissé une pour ton dernier chapitre mais je crois que ça a bugé … je re-vérifierai ça… voilà la suite, désolée pour l'attente…

lunathelunatique : vouip, le chapitre d'avant était quelque peu… sanglant lol. J'ai fais un effort pour toi dans ce chapitre et j'ai pas décris avec précision :) ca devrait aller… merci pour ta review et tes encouragements !

L'Eclat de la Lune : la bébête ? Suffit de ma le demander, j'veux bien te le dire moi x3 Et ouip, Lucius a fait un truc pas vraiment joli joli, tu vas savoir quoi dans ce chapitre :) voilà les réponses a plusieurs questions, comme demandé :) merci pour ta review venue du trou du cul de la France xD

gigiblue : merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :) y'a pas sirius, mais plein plein de kurt ! ;)

666Naku : moi aussi j'espère que ca va s'arranger pour kurtis xD nan je déconne, ça ira sûrement mieux, oui c'est fort probable… lol voilà la suite, merci pour ta review x3

Ptronille : C'est vrai que j'ai pas 150 reviews par chapitre mais tu sais, une seule comme la tienne me suffit largement :) merci beaucoup beaucoup tu m'as fait énormément plaisir ! voilà la suite, j'espère que cette fic continuera a te plaire :)

7 reviews pour le chapitre 7, c'est le roi des démons qui est derrière tout ça (non je lis pas trop Nana… xD ) encore merci, ça m'a vraiment encouragé à finir ce chapitre, avec pas trop de retard (mais non, j'en ai pas tant que ça…? )

Bonne lecture, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

* * *

Chapitre 8.

_Le mois de juillet venait à peine de commencer, et ce jour-là n'était pas très différent des autres. J'avais beau avoir passé mes BUSES avec succès, mon père avait décidé que je continuerais à suivre tous mes cours pendant l'été. _

_C'est donc en sortant de mon entraînement de Duel que je vis Nigy apparaître pour me prévenir que mon père souhaitait me voir. Alors, même si j'étais épuisé et courbaturé, je pris le chemin de son bureau comme il me le demandait. _

_Je n'avais jamais réalisé que les cours particuliers que mon père me payait étaient au dessus du niveau d'un septième année, même avec l'habitude ça reste très physique et difficile. Aujourd'hui encore, j'ignore pourquoi mon père m'a élevé de cette façon… _

_En entrant dans son bureau, je gardais le silence comme toujours et m'asseyais en face de lui sans un mot. Il m'ignorait d'abord, finissant ce qu'il avait commencé. Alors j'attendais calmement, plutôt content d'avoir enfin un moment de répit entre deux cours intensifs. _

_" Te voilà enfin. " _

_Il n'avait pas relevé les yeux de son parchemin lorsqu'il m'avait parlé, mais il le fit quelques secondes après et me regarda avec ce même air indifférent qu'il a toujours. _

_" Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été mis au courant de tes progrès et de tes efforts, il était très satisfait. " _

_Je n'ai jamais rencontré le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais mon père m'en parlait toujours comme d'un homme respectable, qui se souciait beaucoup de mon avenir. Je crois que mon père m'a élevé depuis toujours pour être son serviteur, et que c'est la raison pour laquelle Il demande parfois de 'mes nouvelles'. Il devait être enthousiaste à l'idée qu'on lui prépare sa future machine de guerre, surentraînée et surdouée. _

_Mais j'étais plutôt naïf, et je ne réalisais pas vraiment tout ce que ça impliquait pour moi. Je crois même que je m'en moquais éperdument, je voulais juste faire ce qu'on attendait de moi et qu'on me laisse tranquille. _

_" Continue comme ça, pour pouvoir le servir honorablement. " _

_" Oui, père. Je suis impatient de pouvoir servir ce grand homme. " _

_J'avais pris l'habitude de ne pas dire ce que je pensais, mais ce qu'ils voulaient que je pense. On ne survit pas aussi longtemps dans ce monde sans ça. _

_Et mon père m'avait fixé un instant, impassible. J'avais cru voir une lueur passer vivement dans ses yeux avant de disparaître. _

_" Ce sera peut-être bientôt le cas. "_

_Je fronçais les sourcils face à cette demie révélation. _

_" Lucius et toi passerez un test dans les jours qui viennent. "_

_" Quel genre de test, père ? "_

_" Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt, Kurtis. Il faut que nous sachions si vous êtes tous deux capables de servir le seigneur des ténèbres. Il faut de la force de caractère, et beaucoup d'ambition. Vous participerez à une action des serviteurs du Lord. "_

_J'acquiesçais lentement. J'étais un peu inquiet devant cette nouvelle, car je n'avais vraiment aucune ambition à servir cet homme. Je n'avais en réalité aucune ambition dans la vie, si j'avais pu choisir j'aurais seulement aimé être libre. Mais je n'avais pas encore la force de caractère qui me ferait me battre pour ma liberté. Je ne l'ai trouvé que trop tard… _

_Passé le moment d'inquiétude, je me demandais ce qu'on attendrait de moi et ce que je devrais faire pour réussir le test. J'étais vraiment trop naïf, je n'imaginais pas un instant ce qui m'attendait… _

_" Fais honneur à ton nom. "_

_Avec ces mots, mon père m'avait fait sortir de mes pensées. J'acquiesçais de nouveau et me levais pour me retirer mais d'un geste mon père me signe de me rasseoir. _

_" Les serviteurs du Lord sont des héros, mon fils. Nous purgerons le monde des déchets sans valeur, qui sont aussi nuisibles et indésirable que la peste. En tant qu'héros, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'être capturé par ceux qui sont des traîtres à leur sang. Comprend-tu ? "_

_" Oui."_

_" Il est temps que je te confis ceci… " _

_Il se pencha vers l'un de ses tiroirs et l'ouvrit, en sortant un petit coffret en bois, sombre. Je m'en saisis lorsqu'il me le tendit et le fixais quelques secondes avant de jeter un regard incertain à mon père. Et finalement, je l'ouvris. _

_Il y avait seulement une fiole à l'intérieur. Mes yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur mon père, et il me fixait d'un air étrange. _

_" Ce poison est mortel, il n'existe aucun remède. Il te brûle de l'intérieur et te fait agoniser moins d'une minute avant que tu ne meurs de douleur. Si jamais tu es pris au piège, bois-la plutôt que d'être capturé. Si jamais tu souilles notre nom ou notre famille, bois-la plutôt que de laisser la honte te poursuivre. Et si jamais tu nous trahis, Lui et moi, bois-la plutôt que de vivre. "_

- A ce moment là, j'ai trouvé le message parfaitement clair, dit doucement Kurtis. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'il faudrait que je me dévoue corps et âme au Seigneur des Ténèbres… C'était comme si la réalité m'avait rattrapé d'un coup...

Suite à cette déclaration, le blond se tut et se perdit dans ses pensées. Dumbledore le fixa en silence, lui laissant quelques instants avant de lui demander de continuer. Le directeur voyait que les mains du jeune homme ne tremblaient plus, mais son regard le fuyait encore.

- Qu'as-tu fait de cette fiole de poison ensuite ? demanda-t-il finalement, croisant doucement les mains devant lui.

Kurtis ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais ses yeux n'étaient plus perdus dans le vague.

- Je l'ai juste remis dans sa boite, dit-il enfin.

Dumbledore acquiesça d'un signe de tête, n'insistant pas. Kurtis lui lança un rapide coup d'œil et lâcha un soupir.

- C'est près de dix jours plus tard, en plein milieu de la nuit, que le moment de faire mes preuves est venu…

_Il ne devait pas être plus de deux heures du matin, mais je m'éveillais en entendant la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir en grinçant. Étouffant un bâillement, je me redressais en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Mes yeux encore mi-clos se plissèrent pour distinguer la forme qui avançait vers moi. _

_- Nigy ? fis-je incertain. _

_- Non, maître, c'est Gury. Le maître m'envoie vous dire qu'il vous attend dans le hall principal. Il vous demande de vous dépêcher, ses amis vous attendent._

_Un nœud apparut aussitôt au creux de mon ventre et je restais un instant sans bouger, puis me résignais à me lever. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. _

_Définitivement réveillé, j'enfilai prestement un pantalon serré qui passerait inaperçu sous ma robe et attrapai mes bottes pour les enfiler maladroitement. Nigy apparut, il avait l'air soucieux mais ne dit rien, au lieu de quoi, il me tendit une robe noire à cagoule. _

_Je l'enfilai donc et me munis de ma baguette avant de sortir de ma chambre en silence, laissant mon elfe de maison derrière moi._

_Je traversai d'un pas vif plusieurs couloirs et dévalai de nombreuses marches avant de rejoindre le hall principal où mon père était censé m'attendre. Mais je ne le vis pas en entrant, mes yeux passant d'un mangemort à un autre sans le trouver. _

_Il y avait une dizaine de sorciers masqués, vêtus de longues robes noires comme la mienne. Je reconnaissais plusieurs amis à mon père. _

_Perdu au milieu de tout ce monde, je ne vis pas Lucius s'approcher de moi et m'agripper l'épaule. Je me tournais donc d'un bond, surpris. Bien que plus pâle que d'habitude, il avait plus excité que jamais. _

_" Prêt ? " me demanda-t-il en souriant. _

_Je secouais négativement la tête, lui faisant comprendre que la situation me dépassait largement. _

_" Pas de soucis, nous sommes les meilleurs, nous ne pouvons pas échouer. " _

_" Échouer à quoi ? " demandais-je en chuchotant. _

_Je commençais à paniquer mais tachais de reprendre mon masque impassible pour ne rien montrer à mon ami. _

_" Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de se qu'il se passe, Kurt ! C'est cette nuit qu'on va enfin faire nos preuves ! Si nous réussissons le test, nous serons marqué dès notre majorité. Nous pourrons servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "_

_Lucius avait l'air vraiment au comble de l'impatience, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur folle. Mes sourcils se froncèrent plus encore quand ses mots me gagnèrent. Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller, vraiment pas. Je sentais que la situation m'échappait totalement, et je n'étais pas sûr d'aimer la tournure que tout ça prenait. _

_Lucius vit aussitôt mon hésitation et ma réticence. Il sourit davantage et passa un bras autour de mon épaule. _

_" N'hésite pas, bientôt nous serons des héros. Nous serons supérieur à tous ces stupides et ignobles Sang de Bourbe. " _

_Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer. Mon père arriva à notre hauteur et me lança un regard ne souffrant d'aucune opposition. Il attira l'attention des mangemorts présents et annonça le début des festivités d'un air impassible. _

_Tout se passa alors très vite, les adultes m'emmenèrent avec Lucius dans l'arrière cour du domaine et avant que je ne le réalise, mon père serrait mon bras pour me faire transplaner. _

_J'eus un léger haut-le-cœur lorsque nous arrivâmes à destination mais n'y fis pas attention. Nous avions atterris devant une petite maison, plutôt modeste, isolée et perdue au milieu des champs. _

_Mon père me lâcha et fit signe à Lucius d'approcher. Ce dernier vint à coté de moi, ne détachant pas ses yeux du visage de mon père. Je fis de même, de plus en plus angoissé. _

_" Ici vivent quatre Sang de Bourbes. Les Doers et leurs deux enfants, dont la fille aînée est cracmol. Allez-y. "_

_Je le regardais sans comprendre ce qu'il attendait de moi. Il ne voulait tout de même pas que nous les… Mon père me jeta un nouveau regard oppressant et prit un air autoritaire. _

_" Allez. Tuez-les. "_

_Ces mots m'éclatèrent au visage comme un éclair, je me senti pâlir d'un coup. Je commençais même à être pris d'un vertige mais Lucius m'attrapa brusquement le bras et m'entraîna avec lui. _

_" Non, attend... " _

_Lucius m'ignora, ouvrant silencieusement la porte d'entrée à l'aide d'un sort à peine murmuré. Il entra et, voyant que je ne le suivais pas, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux mangemorts avant de reprendre mon bras pour m'entraîner rapidement à l'intérieur._

_Refermant aussitôt, il soupira et se tourna vers moi. Un sourire malsain apparut sur ses lèvres. _

_" Alors, on fait moitié-moitié. Tu prends les adultes ou les enfants ? Les enfants, c'est mieux pour toi, je pense, ça te laisse plus de possibilités..." _

_Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, ce n'était pas le Lucius que je connaissais. Les mots se bloquaient au fond de ma gorge sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Comment tout ça avait-il pu autant dégénéré ? _

_" Kurt ! " s'exclama Lucius en m'attrapant les épaules pour me secouer légèrement. " Pas d'hésitation ! Tu dois le faire, sinon on te tuera. Tu dois obéir à Ses ordres ! Maintenant."_

_J'eus un violent sursaut. Je n'avais pas le choix, je ne l'avais jamais eu. Et maintenant, je devais tuer quelqu'un pour pouvoir rester en vie... Je réalisais toute l'ampleur de ce que mon père avait fait, de ce qu'il avait fait de moi. Sa chose, sa machine à tuer. _

_Et j'ai haïs mon père à cet instant, je l'ai haïs comme jamais. _

_" Voilà " dit Lucius en me lâchant. " Utilise ta haine pour les tuer, ces moldus ne valent rien. Occupe toi des deux enfants." _

_Je l'ai suivi à l'étage, le sang pulsant dans mes veines, le long de mes tempes. Lucius s'arrêta devant une porte et me fit signe d'y entrer, puis il partit à l'autre bout du couloir et entra dans la pièce la plus éloignée, dont la porte était entrouverte, fermant derrière lui._

_Je déglutis et me tourna vers les deux portes voisines. Thomas et Sharon. Leurs noms étaient gravés sur des plaques en bois clouées sur leur porte. Voilà donc le nom de ceux qu'il me fallait tuer... _

_Tremblant, je posais ma main sur la poignée et entrais dans la chambre de Sharon sans un bruit. La sueur coulait le long de mon dos et ma respiration s'était accélérée, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. _

_Je m'approchais à contre coeur du lit. Elle dormait. Je remarquais aussitôt qu'elle devait avoir à peu près mon age... Horrifié par ce que j'étais en train de faire, je sortis à contre coeur ma baguette et la pointais vers elle. _

_" Thomas ? " _

_Mon coeur rata un battement alors que je m'immobilisais. Elle s'était réveillée et s'était redressée, les yeux bouffis de sommeil. _

_Le temps sembla s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sursaute violemment en poussant un petit cri, se recroquevillant sur elle-même pour s'éloigner de moi. _

_" Qui... Qui tu es ? " _

_Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer. Ma gorge devint sèche et j'eus du mal à lui parler, la panique que nous ressentions tous les deux n'arrangeait rien. _

_" Je… Désolé, pardonne-moi… Je dois le faire… sinon il… je veux pas mourir ! Il me tuera si je ne… "_

_Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés d'horreurs et se remplissaient de larmes. Elle commença à sangloter. _

_" Tu es un mangemort, c'est ça ? Tu vas me tuer de sang froid alors qu'on a à peine le même age ? "_

_" Je… j'ai pas le choix… "_

_Je sentais bien que ma voix tremblait, elle devait l'entendre elle aussi. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Et en face de moi, elle s'était mise à pleurer en silence._

_" Et mes parents ? Et mon petit frère ? "_

_" Ils doivent déjà être morts… "_

_Ses pleurs redoublèrent._

_" Je suis vraiment désolé… "_

_Je levais ma baguette, la voyant me fixer avec effroi. Mais quelque chose se brisa en moi, m'anéantissant aussitôt. Je baissais lentement ma baguette. _

_" Je peux pas… je peux pas… "_

_Elle se leva en pleurs et se rapprocha précipitamment de moi, tremblante. Je lui lançais un regard paniqué et lui prenait le bras. _

_" Il faut que tu te cache, tu ne peux pas fuir, il y a une dizaine de mangemort dehors qui n'attendent que ça. Il faut que tu… "_

_" Kurt ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ! "_

_J'eus un sursaut en voyant Lucius entrer dans la chambre, enragé. Il m'éloigna d'elle et la poussa au sol. _

_" Dépêche toi de la tuer, il faut partir ! "_

_" Je… "_

_Lucius me fixa un instant d'un air incrédule._

_" Oh non, c'est pas vrai… T'aurais pas pitié d'elle quand même ! "_

_La peur et la panique se muèrent en haine. Je le haïs alors presque autant que mon père. Et le regard que je lui lançai lui fit froncer les sourcils. _

_" Je suis pas un assassin, il n'est pas question que je fasse ça ! "_

_Le regard de Lucius changea, d'abord surpris il devint rapidement méprisant. _

_" Tu n'es pas digne du seigneur des ténèbres ! "_

_" Ce gars est fêlé, je préfère mourir que servir ce cinglé ! "_

_Lucius se fit menaçant et avança d'un pas brusque. Puis s'arrêta tout aussi brutalement. Un sourire mauvais se forme sur ses lèvres, m'hérissant l'échine. Il se rua sur Sharon, toujours à terre, et l'agrippa par les cheveux. _

_Elle se mit à hurler de douleur et de peur quand il la traîna hors de la chambre, jusqu'à la chambre de ses parents. _

_La panique revint aussitôt, et je les suivis en essayant de faire lâcher prise à Lucius. Je voulais lui lancer un sort, mais en entrant dans la chambre je me suis retrouvé comme tétanisé. C'est quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais oublier... _

- Qu'as-tu vu lorsque tu es entré ? demanda lentement Dumbledore en voyant que l'adolescent ne reprenait pas la parole, les phalanges blanches à force de serrer ses poings.

Kurtis fixait le vide devant lui, son visage était devenu fermé mais le regard qu'il lança au directeur était presque désespéré.

- Trois corps inertes. Trois morts. dit-il enfin d'une voix vacillante. Le père avait les yeux révulsés, ceux de la mère me fixaient sans vraiment me voir, ils étaient horriblement vides.

Dumbledore ne dit rien, regardant tristement le blond en face de lui. Il comprenait mieux à présent les conséquences que ces révélations allaient apporter.

- Et ceux du petit frère étaient plein de larmes, continua Kurtis. Les yeux d'un enfant mort à même pas dix ans ! Même dix ans, professeur ! Mais comment Lucius a pu faire ça ?

- Il semblerait que le jeune Malefoy n'ait l'humanité qui t'a empêché de commettre ces actes. Ce sont de graves accusations que tu portes là, et toutes les informations que tu me révèles peuvent te mettre en danger.

- Mon père finira par savoir que je vous ai parlé, il me tuera de ses propres mains.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il en soit capable, tu es son fils après tout, dit calmement le vieil homme.

- S'il n'en était pas capable, il ne m'aurait pas donné du poison pour me permettre de mourir quand je veux…

- Certes, mais maintenant que tu es ici, il ne peux plus déployer toute son influence. En fait, en t'envoyant à Poudlard, il a commit sa plus grande erreur, si je puis dire.

- Il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire, au début, dit Kurtis. C'est juste que, quand j'ai vu ça… J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou, et… et après un des mangemorts est arrivé. Il a lancé plusieurs Doloris à Sharon, elle hurlait, de plus en plus fort, puis il l'a tué… Et je n'ai rien pu faire… Lucius m'en empêchait, il me retenait en pointant sa baguette sur moi…

- Ce n'est donc pas Monsieur Malefoy qui s'est chargé du meurtre de la jeune fille.

- Non… Je ne sais pas qui était le mangemort, il avait mis son masque. En fait, je n'ai pas vu Lucius tuer qui que ce soit…

- Cela devient gênant, comme tu ne l'as vu tuer personne, il n'y a aucune preuve. Sans preuve, on ne peut rien faire.

- Alors ça n'aura servit à rien ? soupira Kurtis en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- Bien sûr que si, répliqua Dumbledore. Maintenant, je peux prendre des mesures pour que tu n'ais plus à rentrer chez toi pendant tout le temps que tu passeras à Poudlard.

Kurtis releva les yeux avec espoir.

- Ça veut dire que je pourrais rester ici, ne plus rentrer chez moi ?

- Si c'est ton souhait, oui, dit Dumbledore en souriant.

- C'est ce que je veux, dit vivement Kurtis. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec lui, j'ai choisis de ne pas le suivre…

- Très bien, alors je t'aiderais autant qu'il m'est possible de le faire. Mais, nous devrions couper là cette discussion. Tu as l'air épuisé, et il est déjà l'heure de dîner.

- D'accord, je vais rejoindre les autres, dit lentement Kurtis en se levant.

- Reviens me voir, dès que tu en sens le besoin. Si tu as autre chose à me dire, si tu veux simplement discuter. Mon bureau t'est toujours ouvert.

Kurtis lui finit un signe de tête pour montrer à Dumbledore qu'il avait été entendu et lui sourit, bien qu'il était visible que le cœur n'y était pas.

Le blond sortit de la pièce d'un pas lent et redescendit les marches qu'il avait empruntées quelques heures plus tôt. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il constata que les élèves devaient, effectivement, tous être à table.

Kurtis soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas faim, il sentait même une nausée lui tordre les entrailles et remonter jusqu'à sa gorge. Il préféra monter jusqu'aux dortoirs, se sentant plus pitoyable et perdu qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Même si Dumbledore lui avait promis de l'aider, de ne plus revoir son père au moins jusqu'à sa sortie de Poudlard, il ne se sentait pas moins mal. La culpabilité, le remord, le regret. Il se sentait étouffer lentement par ces sentiments qui le dévoraient.

En remontant vers la Tour Griffondor, il eut la chance de ne croiser personne. Ses yeux brillants de rage, de haine, de honte…

Il donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et monta aux dortoirs comme un automate. Arrivé dans la chambre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa le plafond. Trop de choses lui torturait désagréablement l'esprit et il appuya férocement sur ses yeux pour ne plus y penser.

Mais c'était inutile.

Chaque nuit, il en rêvait. Il avait pris l'habitude de ne plus dormir que quelques heures mais n'avait pas perdu celle de rêver. Ses cauchemars étaient horribles. A chaque fois c'était encore plus horrible.

Lorsqu'il avait vu Sharon tomber sous le sort, il lui avait fallut un instant pour comprendre qu'elle était morte, pour réaliser que par sa faute elle était morte. Ses forces semblaient l'avoir quitté d'un coup et il s'était effondré au sol, prostré à coté du corps inanimé de la jeune fille. Près de lui, le mangemort avait éclaté d'un rire sinistre, et Kurtis s'était senti comme mort aussi…

Le blond grogna, souhaitant plus que tout oublier. Il savait que s'il y pensait trop, il perdrait le contrôle. Secouant la tête, son regard tomba sur sa table de nuit.

Se redressant, il s'assit sur son lit et s'empara de la petite boite en bois, la fixant désespérément.

_" Bois-la plutôt que de laisser la honte de tes actes te détruire. " _

- Bois-là, hein ?

Lentement il ouvrit la boite et se saisit du flacon de poison. Le liquide mortel était d'un rouge écarlate, comme du sang.

- Père… Quand tu me l'a envoyé, tu voulais me dire 'Bois-la, tu ne mérite plus de vivre', c'est ça ?

Et il fixa la fiole qu'il faisait lentement tourner entre ses doigts tremblants…

A SUIVRE

Hahahahaha voilà une fin encore pire que le chapitre précédent non ? héhé

Prochain chapitre : les funérailles de Kurtis ! hahaha je plaisante lol enfin je crois x3 a part si vous voulez vraiment voir son enterrement… (quand même pas, si ?…) lol ok j'arrête…

Voilà, sinon j'espère que ça vous a plût. Encore désolée pour les fautes qui traînent sûrement…


	9. Chapter 9

La Boite de Pandore.

Auteur : kei hotaru…

Pairing : Pour l'instant, pas grand chose, un James/Lily c'est sûr d'ailleurs c'est pour ce chapitre.

Disclamers : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, je ne fais que lui emprunter ;p … Par contre, certains personnages sont sortit de mon cerveau.

Note : Toujours pour l'instant, pas de spoilers. L'histoire se passe du temps de maraudeurs donc dans les années 70. Je ne suis pas l'histoire exacte de J.K.R, par exemple pour certains professeurs…

RAR :

Hotel de l'Univers : merci pour ta review, ne t'inquiète pas on voit beaucoup plus les maraudeurs dans ce chapitre et on y voit pas d'enterrement, c'est même un chapitre assez joyeux xD encore merci pour tes encouragements !!

Ptronille : merci pour ta review lol elle était marrante :D voilà la suite!!

Meri-chan91 : merci beaucoup x3

Gigi : merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements, j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite!!

Maraudeuse44 : merci !! voilà la suite, et meme que je suis presque pas sadique dedans xD a part peut être a la fin… comme d'hab. x3

L'Éclat de la Lune : tes reviews sont toujours bordéliques xD mais j'ai compris le message : kurt pas mourir sinon moi passer mauvais quart d'heure x3 d'accord :D vive princesse lulu !! x3 (note de la concernée : c'est sur que ce que tu veux faire, c'est mieux )

Voilà, je sais que j'ai encore mis je sais pas combien de mois a sortir mon chapitre, je m'en excuse. La fac ça bouffe pas mal de temps .

en tout cas, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai mis mon blog en lien sur mon profil, je vais y mettre quelques uns de mes dessins et vous pouvez dors et déjà aller voir la tête de kurt x3 (faites pas gaffe aux commentaires, ils sont trop stupides… je m'en excuse d'avance… lol)(Note de l'Eclat de la Lune : je suppose que ça s'adresse à moi… )

enfin voilà, bonne lecture !!

* * *

_Lentement il ouvrit la boite et se saisit du flacon de poison. Le liquide mortel était d'un rouge écarlate, comme du sang._

_- Père… Quand tu me l'a envoyé, tu voulais me dire 'Bois-la, tu ne mérite plus de vivre', c'est ça ?_

_Et il fixa la fiole qu'il faisait lentement tourner entre ses doigts tremblants…_

- Ah ! Te voilà !

Kurtis se tourna d'un bond, le coeur battant à une vitesse phénoménale. Il rattrapa de justesse la fiole qui avait faillit tomber de ses mains lorsqu'il avait sursauté.

- Sirius !

- Oui ? répondit le brun en approchant de Kurtis.

- Tu m'as fais peur, je t'avais pas entendu arriver…

- C'est ce que je vois, sourit le Griffondor avant d'enchaîner. Alors, ça a donné quoi avec Dumbledore ?

Kurtis le regarda quelques secondes sans savoir quoi répondre. Sirius le fixa longuement dans les yeux, le sourcil droit relevé délicatement.

- Il t'a renvoyé ou pas ? s'impatienta finalement le brun.

- Oh, fit Kurtis. Euh, non, je crois pas…

- Tu crois pas ?

- On n'en a pas parlé plus que ça, en fait, avoua le blond.

- De quoi vous avez parlé alors ? demanda curieusement Sirius en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Il était plutôt rassuré que Kurtis n'ait pas eu trop d'ennuis, vu l'état dans lequel le blond avait laissé le huileux chevelu, mais il se demandait ce qui était passé par la tête à Dumbledore pour que son ami ne soit même pas puni.

- De…, hésita Kurtis. D'un truc... de mon père aussi...

- C'est par rapport à ce que Rogue t'a dis ?

Cette fois, Kurtis sursauta en même temps que Sirius alors qu'ils se tournaient vers la porte. Remus, appuyé sur le battant, les regardait d'un air étrange.

Kurtis sentit les yeux de l'adolescent le scruter et se sentit mal à l'aise. Il détourna le regard mais ne resta pas silencieux cette fois. Il en avait assez de tout garder sous silence.

- Ça dépend de ce que tu as entendu, répondit-il lentement.

- Rogue a dit que tu étais un assassin, répliqua aussitôt Remus.

Sirius tourna brusquement la tête vers Kurtis, attendant une réponse qui ne tarda pas.

- Alors, oui, c'est pour ça que je l'ai frappé. Parce que je ne suis pas un assassin.

- Bien sur que non, fit Sirius avec un sourire hésitant, si rarement visible sur son visage.

- Mais j'ai faillis l'être…

- Faillit être quoi ? demanda James en entrant, tout souriant, dans la chambre.

Derrière lui, Peter le suivait en trottinant, les bras chargés de livres qu'il alla poser sur son lit. James ne fit pas attention à Remus et passa devant lui, toujours souriant. Il n'attendit pas la réponse à sa question et se tourna directement vers Kurtis.

- Dumbledore m'a fait faire passer le message que tu aurais 6h de retenues avec Stray. T'aurais vu la tête à Rogue, il était vert, rit James. Je sais pas comment tu t'es débrouillé mais Dumbledore avait vraiment l'air de vouloir prendre ta défense tout à l'heure.

- C'est ce qu'il allait nous raconter, coupa Remus en se rapprochant.

Kurtis soupira.

- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, dit-il franchement.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna James.

Remus se contenta de le fixer sans bouger, l'observant simplement.

- C'est…

Mais Kurtis s'interrompit, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il se gratta nerveusement le bras. Sirius soupira et posa les mains sur ses hanches.

- T'as pas confiance en nous ?

- C'est pas ça, tenta le blond.

- Alors c'est quoi ? tenta Remus.

- Je… C'est pas une bonne idée… répéta Kurtis avec entêtement.

- Si tu veux qu'on te fasse confiance, c'est pas d'une autre façon que tu vas y arriver. Y'a que la vérité qui mène à la confiance.

- J'ai confiance en vous, répliqua Kurtis. Mais il s'est passé des choses pas vraiment formidables dans ma vie, et même si Dumbledore a dit qu'il m'aiderait, c'est pas évident de vivre avec quand même…

Cette fois, Sirius ne répondit rien, dévisageant simplement le blond d'un air pensif. Il savait bien de quoi il pouvait être question, il avait lui aussi grandi dans le même genre de famille. Il haussa simplement les épaules d'un air un peu déçu.

- Comme tu veux.

- Attend, le retint Kurtis. Attend… répéta-t-il.

Le blond avait été confus par la moue de Sirius et avait prononcé ces mots sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il eut un air indécis peint sur ses traits mais se reprit vite. Il fit un mouvement du menton pour désigner à Sirius et aux autres de s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent rapidement.

Puis, il se plaça près d'eux et commença à répéter ce qu'il avait raconté un peu plus tôt au directeur de Poudlard…

* * *

- Tu l'as jeté ? 

- Oui.

- T'en es sûr ?

- Mais oui.

- Ça me ferait mal de savoir que tu gardes du poison à coté de ton lit, répliqua Sirius.

- Je sais. Je l'ai jeté, d'accord ? soupira Kurtis.

- C'est assez malsain, quand même, fit James tout en se resservant du porridge. J'en reviens toujours pas.

- Moi non plus, crut bon de commenter Peter.

La nuit s'était écoulée depuis les révélations de Kurtis, et le lendemain était rapidement arrivé. Les cinq Griffondors n'avaient presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, perdu dans un silence mal à l'aise que le petit déjeuner avait réussi à faire disparaître.

- Dépêchez-vous de finir de manger, intervint Remus, les cours commencent dans dix minutes.

- Oui, oui, fit Sirius avec un geste de la main évasif. Kurtis, il y a quelque chose que je saisis pas.

Le blond releva les yeux de son assiette et fit signe au Griffondor de se lancer.

- Pourquoi ton père t'a envoyé ici, alors qu'il s'était rendu compte que lui et Malfoy avaient perdu leur influence sur toi ?

- Ah, ça, soupira Kurtis. C'est ma mère qui l'a voulu.

- Ta mère ? Demanda James.

- Oui, elle devait en avoir marre de me voir tous les jours. Et comme c'était assez… froid… depuis 'la nuit', elle a dû se dire qu'il fallait que je parte. Je m'en plaindrais pas, finit le blond avec un sourire.

- Donc en fait, ta mère ne rattrape pas le niveau de ton père, commenta James.

- Je dirais plutôt que ma mère tentera moins de chose contre moi que mon père, vu que j'existe à peine à ses yeux.

- Je crois qu'il y a un petit problème relationnel dans ta famille, fit James d'un air incertain.

- Sans rire ?

Sirius pouffa.

- Allez levez-vous, on y va, fit Remus en posant ses couverts.

Les quatre Griffondors le suivirent avec entrain, reprenant leurs affaires pour se diriger vers le premier cours de la journée. Kurtis jeta un coup d'œil à Remus pendant que ce dernier avançait devant lui.

Le Griffondor n'avait fait aucune remarque depuis hier, et il n'avait presque pas prononcé un mot, si bien que le blond ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de la situation. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir mais il se dit qu'il fallait mieux attendre que le Griffondor vienne à lui…

* * *

Assis sur une chaise près de Lily, Kurtis regardait la jeune femme travailler en silence. Après avoir réussi à échapper à un Sirius surprotecteur, un James tout ce qu'il y a de plus curieux, sans compter sur un Peter très attentif qui le fixait d'un air que Kurtis trouvait assez blasant, et un Remus silencieux au possible, Kurtis pouvait enfin respirer un peu. 

Lily n'avait fait aucune remarque sur l'incident de la veille mais le blond voyait bien qu'elle le ferait dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Mais pour l'instant, la plume de la rousse grattait régulièrement sur le parchemin, ne prêtant pas attention au blond.

Pourtant, au moment où ce dernier fermait les yeux pour s'assoupir, le bruit apaisant de la plume s'arrêta. Kurtis ouvrit un œil endormi et vit Lily tournée vers lui.

- J'ai fini, dit-elle.

- Ah, d'accord, fit le blond d'un air incertain.

- Mais en fait, ça ne fait que commencer, continua Lily.

Kurtis soupira et se redressa.

- Vas-y, je t'en prie, je suis prêt, dit-il en souriant légèrement.

- Je m'attendais à mieux venant de toi, j'ai été très déçue… Les choses ne se règlent pas par la violence, c'était complètement immature et puéril. Pourquoi les gars ont toujours besoin de régler les problèmes de cette façon, c'est pitoyable. Tu nous as fait perdre 30 points, alors qu'on a même pas passé le mois d'octobre…

- Écoutes, l'interrompit Kurtis. Je suis désolé pour les points, j'essaierais de les rattraper ailleurs.

- Ça n'excuse pas ton geste, dit Lily d'un ton plus calme.

- Il faut que tu comprennes que certains problèmes ne peuvent pas être résolus d'une autre façon. Le monde n'est pas rose avec des petits papillons et des jolies fleurs. Si je l'ai fais, tu dois comprendre que ce n'était pas sans raison et tu dois l'accepter, parce que je ne regrette pas de l'avoir frappé.

Lily dévisagea le blond quelques secondes puis soupira.

- D'accord, mais il va falloir que tu te rattrapes maintenant.

Kurtis rit et acquiesça. Lily finit de ranger ses affaires dans son sac, prenant soin de ne plier aucun parchemin. Elle se tourna subitement vers le blond.

- Au fait, tu pourrais dire à Potter que je dois le voir pour qu'on parle du bal d'halloween ? Il essaye de se défiler, je le sais, mais je ne le laisserais pas faire.

- Pas de problème, assura Kurtis. Je suis sûr que James voudra…

Kurtis s'interrompit, souriant d'un air pensif. Lily fronça les sourcils, curieuse, et s'apprêta à lui demander ce à quoi il pensait mais le blond reprit.

- Je viens de me demander… Tu viendrais au bal avec moi ?

- Oh, oui ça serait avec joie, je n'ai pas encore été invité, répondit Lily, un peu surprise. Mais je ne pense pas que tu ais du mal à trouver une cavalière, crois-moi, les filles de l'école n'attendent qu'un geste de ta main…

- J'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec une fille bizarre, qui m'enquiquine toutes les cinq secondes, fit pensivement Kurtis. Et je ne connais pas trop les filles, elles ne viennent pas me parler.

- Tu les intimides, elles se mettraient à bégayer si elles venaient te voir et elles rougiraient comme des pivoines.

- Oh… Oui, je vois… Peu m'importe en fait, mais si tu veux bien m'accompagner ça me ferait plaisir…

- Aucun tact, ça fait peur…

- Je sais, sourit le blond. Alors, tu veux bien ?

Lily acquiesça, souriante, et les deux Griffondors quittèrent enfin la bibliothèque.

* * *

Dans le dortoir, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient en train de parler à voix basse de leur prochaine sortie au clair de pleine lune, deux jours après le bal, lorsque Kurtis entra avec un sourire triomphant. Aussitôt, la conversation s'arrêta et tous se tournèrent vers lui comme si de rien n'était. 

- T'as l'air de bonne humeur, fit remarquer Sirius en se levant pour venir à la rencontre du blond.

- Je suis assez fier de moi, avoua Kurtis en se tournant vers James. J'ai demandé à Lily de venir avec moi au bal !

James eut un hoquet de surprise et fixa le blond d'un air incrédule pendant quelques secondes, son visage palissant un peu.

- Quoi ?!

- J'ai demandé à Lily de venir au bal avec moi, répéta joyeusement Kurtis.

Le visage de James prit brusquement des couleurs et ses sourcils se froncèrent de colère. Sirius regarda Kurtis d'un air effaré, ne sachant que faire.

- Tu as…

- Attend, je t'explique, le coupa Kurtis. Je l'ai fais pour plusieurs raisons, qui me semblaient très bonnes sur le moment… D'abord, elle n'aurait pas accepté si c'était toi qui l'avais invité…

James grogna.

- Je…

- Non, non, je continue, sourit Kurtis. Donc, je l'ai invité pour que ce ne soit pas un autre qui le fasse, tu as une semaine avant le bal pour te faire bien voir d'elle. Tu vas devoir mettre le paquet…

- Attend, attend, fit James en secouant la tête. Tu me l'as 'réservée' ?

- C'est un terme un peu inapproprié et dégradant pour Lily, mais on peut dire ça comme ça, rit le blond.

James se leva à son tour, le visage légèrement perdu.

- Mais, si on imagine qu'elle veuille bien aller à la soirée avec moi au lieu de toi, toi tu y vas avec qui ?

- Justement, répondit Kurtis avec un sourire en coin. Je veux être tranquille, alors si tu connais une fille calme et pas lourde, qui me laisse plutôt tranquille et qui jacasse pas…

- Tu rêves en couleur, ricana Sirius.

- Non, je crois que je vois une Serdaigle avec à peu près cette description, dit pensivement James.

- Ah oui ? fit Kurtis. En tout cas, pour que tu retrouves ta belle, on aura qu'à se débrouiller pour qu'elle te tombe dans les bras pendant le bal…

- T'es trop machiavélique, en fait, réalisa Sirius avec un énorme sourire.

Le blond ne répondit pas, mais continua de sourire.

- Alors ? Partant ?

James hésita un moment mais finit par accepter la main tendue du Griffondor.

- Je te fais confiance, répondit-il.

Kurtis sourit davantage, ravi que son idée ait été acceptée par le brun.

- C'est bien beaux tout ça, mais on a quelques trucs à mettre au point, fit calmement Remus. C'est une soirée déguisée, donc il nous faut des costumes. Et il faut qu'on prévoie aussi la sortie à Pré au Lard, le mois prochain.

- Oui, s'exclama Sirius avec enthousiasme. On va bien s'amuser les gars !

- J'en suis sûr, répondit James en riant.

* * *

La semaine était passé comme un éclair, entre les cours et l'impatience des élèves, le soir du bal était arrivé à une vitesse vertigineuse. 

James avait proposé à la jeune Serdaigle, Mina Thomson, de l'accompagner mais il s'y était pris trop tard et la jeune fille avait déjà un cavalier, si bien que James avait demandé à Kurtis s'il voulait qu'il invite une autre fille. Le blond avait secoué négativement la tête et avait répondu qu'il s'en moquait.

Remus quant à lui, avait tout bonnement refusé d'inviter qui que ce soit, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de surprendre Kurtis. Ce dernier n'avait pourtant pas posé de question, voyant les regards blasés des maraudeurs et l'air borné de Remus.

Peter n'avait évidemment pas invité de cavalière, autant parce qu'il était trop timide pour aller demander à une jeune fille que parce qu'il était réaliste quant au fait qu'il se prendrait sûrement un énorme râteau…

Et pour finir, Sirius fut tant déconcerté qu'aucun de ses amis n'ait de cavalière, mis à part Kurtis, qu'il décida lui aussi de n'inviter personne et d'aviser sur place, ce qui entraîna une surprenante hausse de dépression nerveuse chez les jeunes poudlariennes.

La semaine fut donc une succession de refus, Kurtis arguant qu'il avait déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour le bal, et les trois autres refusant pour 'le plaisir de refuser' comme disait Lily.

Mais le soir était donc venu, et les élèves oublièrent un peu l'étrange attitude des maraudeurs pour se concentrer sur leur costume d'halloween.

James et Remus attendaient déjà dans la salle commune que leurs amis descendent. Le premier était déguisé en joueur de Quidditch de l'équipe d'Angleterre, son balai dans une main et un souaffle calé sur sa hanche. Le second était vêtu d'un large manteau de fourrure grise et portait un serre-tête avec deux fausses oreilles poilues grises aussi. Apparemment, il ne semblait pas apprécier la situation.

- Sirius a vraiment un humour spécial, bougonna-t-il en tripotant la queue touffue que son ami l'avait forcé à mettre.

- C'est Sirius, on le changera pas, ricana le préfet. Sois heureux que t'ais autant de poils qui te couvrent, il aurait pu trouver pire…

Remus déglutit mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Peter arrivait en trottinant, traînant ses bandelettes derrière lui.

- Alors la momie, les deux autres sont morts ? fit James.

- Ils ont dit qu'ils arrivaient, Sirius est à peine prêt et Kurtis m'a aidé à attacher mes bandes alors ils en ont encore pour quelques minutes.

- D'accord, acquiesça James en soupirant. Allons nous asseoir, ils vont sûrement prendre encore un peu de temps…

Mais dans le dortoir, Sirius était déjà prêt et finissait d'enfiler son costume en mettant sa capuche rouge sur sa tête. Fier de lui, il interpella Kurtis et attendit que le blond se tourne vers lui, ce qui ne fut pas très long.

- Ah… fit seulement le blond, un air septique sur le visage.

- Quoi ? T'aimes pas ? demanda Sirius perplexe.

- T'es pas sérieux …?

- Ben, pourquoi ? fit le brun sans comprendre. Remus est un loup, il lui faut son petit chaperon rouge…

- Tu vas ruiner ta réputation…

- J'm'en fiche, c'est juste pour rire ! répliqua Sirius.

- Pour rire, pour faire rire, tu m'en dira tant, ricana le blond.

- T'es vraiment pas marrant Beyven, bougonna Sirius en retirant le tissu de sa tête.

Il défit la cape et la jeta sur son lit. Il ne portait en dessous qu'un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche.

- Je fais quoi maintenant ? Tu m'as coupé dans mon élan créatif.

- Attend j'ai une idée, fit Kurtis en se rapprochant de lui.

Le blond reprit la cape et sortit sa baguette. D'une formule, il en changea la couleur et le rouge devint noir. Il rattacha ensuite la cape sur les épaules de Sirius et sourit.

- Voilà, t'es un vampire.

- Oh, bravo, vive l'originalité, ricana Sirius.

- Ouais, bon… Ouvre la bouche.

- Pardon ? hésita le maraudeur.

- Allez, ouvre la bouche, s'impatienta Kurtis.

Sirius s'exécuta. Kurtis pointa sa baguette sur les dents de ce dernier et prononça un autre sort. Les canines du brun s'allongèrent d'un centimètre en une fraction de seconde.

- Voilà, t'es un vrai vampire. Si on te demande, c'est pas moi qui ai fait ça…

Sirius hésita mais finit par se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se voir dans le miroir. Arrivé devant la glace, il sourit pendant plusieurs secondes. Son teint était devenu blanc comme le nacre et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur anormale.

- Super ! s'exclama-t-il en revenant dans la chambre. Mais si je suis un vrai vampire, je ne suis pas sensé me voir dans le miroir, si ?

- Si. Les vampires se reflètent, vu qu'ils ont une enveloppe charnelle à nourrir tous les jours, répondit Kurtis d'un ton absent, tourné vers ses vêtements.

- Ah, parce que je vais aussi boire le sang de quelqu'un ?

- Normalement, non, mais si tu commences à te sentir bizarre, faudra peut-être t'isoler…

- Sérieusement ?!

Les yeux écarquillés de Sirius changèrent pour devenir un regard noir lorsqu'il remarqua l'air moqueur du blond.

- Très drôle, marmonna-t-il.

Kurtis ricana mais ne dit rien, commençant à s'habiller. Il garda son pantalon sombre et son tee-shirt noir, enfilant une longue robe noire se boutonnant devant. Il mit la capuche sur sa tête et commença à boutonner la robe, mais ses doigts trituraient les agrafes de la robe sans parvenir à les fixer. Soupirant, Sirius s'approcha pour lui prêter main forte.

- T'es vraiment pas doué pour ce genre de chose, fit-il remarquer d'un air moqueur.

- J'ai vu ça, maman, dit le blond en regardant Sirius faire avec méfiance.

- Tu trouves pas ton costume un peu… comment dire. Bizarre ? demanda le brun en continuant sa tâche.

- C'est quelque chose qui me correspond plutôt bien pourtant, répliqua Kurtis d'un ton amère.

- Arrête ça, grogna aussitôt Sirius. T'as rien à voir avec la mort.

Fixant la dernière agrafe, il se redressa et posa un doigt sur le front du blond pour le forcer à relever la tête. Le blond plongea alors son regard dans les yeux bleus de son ami.

- Tu te sors tout ça de la tête, d'accord ?! le réprimanda Sirius d'un air sévère.

- Oui maman, répondit Kurtis en souriant.

- Héhé, rit Sirius en s'éloignant.

Kurtis attrapa sa faux en bois peint et se retourna vers Sirius avec un sourire éclatant.

- Avec un vampire et une faucheuse, princesse Lulu à intérêt à se tenir à carreau…

Sirius éclata de rire et fit signe au blond qu'ils devaient rejoindre les autres, qui étaient sûrement en train de s'impatienter.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent, ils retrouvèrent rapidement les autres. Kurtis trouva Lily dans la foulée, déguisée en elfe, avec de grandes oreilles dépassant de ses cheveux lissés et une longue robe verte. Cette dernière prit son bras avec un sourire et tous quittèrent la salle commune pour rejoindre le bal.

La rousse lança plusieurs coups d'œil à James pendant qu'ils se redirent tous les six à la Grande Salle, si bien que Kurtis s'en aperçu assez vite.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Oh, fit Lily en rougissant. Non, non.

Elle baissa un peu le ton, bien que James était trop occupé à charrier Remus pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

- C'est juste que c'est la première fois que je vois Potter être normal, enfin, je veux dire…

- Tu sais, la coupa Kurtis. Il est tout le temps comme ça, tu l'as souvent vu sous un mauvais jour mais c'est pas forcément la réalité. James est vraiment très sympa.

- Hum, fit seulement Lily, hésitante.

- Kurt ! appela Sirius.

Le blond se tourna vers lui, curieux.

- J'ai besoin de te parler pas longtemps, tu pourrais venir ?

- Maintenant ? demanda le blond d'un air surpris.

- Oui. Désolé Evans, ça prendra pas longtemps…

- Oh, pas de soucis, fit Lily bien que ça ne semblait pas trop lui plaire.

- James, tu me la protèges ? dit le blond en souriant. Gardez-nous une place, d'accord ?

James et Lily acquiescèrent en même temps et prirent la direction du bal, laissant leurs deux amis derrière eux. Kurtis se tourna aussitôt vers Sirius.

- Alors ?

- Suis-moi, j'ai eu une idée, rit ce dernier en prenant un autre couloir.

Ils descendirent plusieurs escaliers et traversèrent une dizaine de couloirs en courant, et finirent par se retrouver près de la salle commune des Serpentards, dans les sous sols. Kurtis attendit patiemment que Sirius lui dise ce qui se passait, ce que ce dernier ne tarda pas à faire.

- On attend qu'ils passent et on leur saute dessus, expliqua Sirius avec un énorme sourire.

Kurtis éclata de rire mais dû vite se retenir, des bruits de pas et des chuchotis s'élevaient déjà à l'autre bout du couloir…

- BOUH !!

- AAAAAAAHH !!

Les deux rouge et or explosèrent de rire, sous les regards noirs des trois jeunes Serpentards.

- … Stupides Griffondors.

- Mouahahahahahahaha !!!

- …

- Bravo Sirius, t'as fini par les achever…

- …

- Allez, circulez les jeunes, vous allez rater la fête, railla Sirius.

Les quatrièmes années s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste, continuant de leur jeter des regards noirs. Kurtis et Sirius rirent de plus belle. Au bout d'un moment, Sirius plaqua sa main sur la bouche du blond avec un énorme sourire.

- Chut, écoute ça, murmura-t-il.

Kurtis acquiesça vivement.

- Et d'après la vieille McGo, le devoir de métamorphose sur les...

- BOUH !!

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !!!!

* * *

- Où vous étiez ? demanda James en voyant Sirius et Kurtis s'asseoir rapidement à leur places, ricanant comme des hyènes. 

Assis à coté de Kurtis, Lily leur lança des regards suspicieux. Elle soupira lorsque Kurtis se tourna vers elle avec un énorme sourire et lui montra du menton une ribambelle de Serpentards leur jetant des regards noirs.

Parmi eux, Lucius Malfoy se tenait de l'air le plus fier qu'il pouvait mais son visage blême était contracté par la colère.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? demanda James d'un air réjoui.

- On les a taquiné, répondit Sirius en essuyant ses yeux baignés de larmes de rire.

James s'apprêta à faire une remarque enthousiaste quand il remarqua le sourire en coin de Kurtis et le petit signe qu'il fit dans la direction de Lily. La rousse le fixait, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait dire. James déglutit.

- On a déjà perdu pleins de points, essayez de vous tenir à carreaux…

Lily lui sourit, ravie de la réponse et James, soulagé, se tourna vers Kurtis qui lui fit un sourire complice.

- On sera sage ce soir, dit le blond sans cesser de sourire.

Et au même moment, il se tourna vers Lucius et lui fit un énorme sourire. Le Serpentard lui lança un regard noir et se leva légèrement.

- Tu me le paieras, Beyven, cracha-t-il.

- Tu parles, vu la façon dont tu hurles comme une fillette, j'aurais le temps de t'entendre arriver, ricana Kurtis.

Sirius explosa de rire, recrachant brusquement son morceau de pain dans son assiette. Kurtis lui tapota le dos, continuant de fixer Lucius d'un air moqueur. Sous les regards amusés de la salle, le Serpentard choisit de se rasseoir.

Mais, d'un coup, son visage changea d'expression et il eut un sourire malsain. Sourire que Kurtis avait déjà vu et dont il connaissait les conséquences. Mais le Griffondor ne fit que détourner le regard, oubliant vite le mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait assaillit.

Quelques instants plus tard, la table s'était couverte de nourriture et le dîner commença dans un brouhaha général.

Kurtis remarqua vite que Remus était plus silencieux que de coutume. Le maraudeur ne parlait pas beaucoup en temps normal mais, ce soir, il semblait presque muet. Il souriait parfois aux pitreries de Sirius et aux tentatives lamentables de James pour draguer Lily, mais ne disait rien.

Le blond finit par capter le regard de Remus et lui demanda silencieusement s'il allait bien, ce à quoi Remus répondit par un petit 'je suis juste un peu fatigué'. Kurtis lui fit un sourire hésitant mais n'en dit pas plus, se contentant de lui jeter des regards en coin de temps à autre pour voir si le jeune homme ne s'endormait pas dans son assiette.

Peter mangeait comme un goinfre et Sirius s'amusait comme il pouvait avec les Serpentards, mais c'était sans compter sur James qui avait décidé de trouver grâce aux yeux de Lily.

- Sirius ! Arrête de leur jeter du pain !

- J'ai arrêté, se défendit le brun, la bouche pleine.

- N'importe quoi, je viens de te prendre sur le fait !

- Jamesie, ce sont des petits pois, pas du pain, ricana son meilleur ami.

- Alors, Siriusounet, arrête de leur jeter de la nourriture. On va marcher dessus quand on ira danser.

- T'as pas de cavalière, tu danserais avec qui ? Avec Peter ?

- Euh, moi je ne sais pas très bien danser, couina Peter.

- James non plus, là n'est pas la question, répliqua Sirius.

- Je sais danser, s'insurgea James.

- Non, tu danses dans la semoule, c'est pas pareil.

- On dit pédaler dans la semoule, coupa Lily avec un sourire. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que l'expression marche dans ce contexte.

- Ah ? fit Sirius en la regardant, la tête légèrement penché. Et tu sais danser toi ?

- Je me débrouille, répondit la rousse.

- Faudra que tu nous montres ça alors, fit Sirius avec enthousiasme.

- Comment vous vous êtes débrouillé pour ne pas avoir de cavalières, vous qui êtes si populaires, demanda Lily.

- C'est à cause de James...

- La ferme Sirius, bougonna le dit James.

Lily lui lança un coup d'oeil curieux mais James fit mine de regarder avec concentration son assiette. Kurtis choisit cet instant pour se pencher vers Lily.

- Il ne voulait y aller avec personne d'autre que toi, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de la rousse.

Cette dernière ne dit rien mais piqua un fard. Kurtis se redressa en riant. James lui lança un regard incertain mais le blond lui répondit avec un sourire rassurant.

Le reste du dîner se déroula assez rapidement, Sirius blaguant avec Kurtis et James, Lily lançant des petits regards à ce dernier lorsqu'elle ne parlait pas avec une de ses amies à la table voisine, Peter regardant ses amis parler avec émerveillement et Remus s'endormant presque.

Et lorsque l'heure de danser et de s'amuser vint, les tables furent magiquement poussées contre les murs pour faire place à une large piste de danse. Cette fois, Remus ne contredit pas James lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il ferait mieux d'aller dormir un peu.

Le Griffondor quitta la salle, assurant ses amis qu'il préférait qu'ils restent là et qu'ils lui laissent le dortoir. Les maraudeurs et Kurtis le regardèrent partir, un peu déçus et inquiets. Mais bien vite, Kurtis emmena Lily sur la piste, lançant un regard complice à James.

Les deux Griffondors dansèrent un moment, riant et s'amusant, mais Kurtis vit rapidement que la rousse jetait de fréquents coups d'oeil à James et Sirius qui discutaient un peu plus loin avec quelques Griffondors de septième année. Son sourire s'élargit.

- Hé, Lily.

Cette dernière se tourna vers lui, le rouge aux joues.

- Oui ?

- Tu crois pas qu'il serait temps d'aller rejoindre James ?

Lily sursauta et fixa Kurtis d'un air hésitant.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je... J'ai déjà un cavalier et je ne...

- Oh allez, tu en meurs d'envie, rit le blond en lui reprenant la main.

Il commença à se diriger vers James, traînant sa cavalière avec lui, quand Lily le tira en arrière.

- Attend, je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, dit-elle presque paniquée.

- Il est dingue de toi, tu es dingue de lui, ne nie pas, c'est la première chose que j'ai remarquée.

Lily rougit de plus belle mais ne sut quoi répondre. Elle semblait complètement perdue.

- Il n'attend que toi, ce soir tu peux te laisser aller, tu peux dire oui. Ne te bloque pas toute seule, alors que tu le veux autant que lui.

- C'est vrai que... j'aimerais bien lui laisser une chance. Ce soir, je l'ai trouvé sympa, et drôle, vraiment très adorable.

- Je le prends comme un compliment ?

Lily sursauta en remarquant que James s'était rapproché et avait entendu ce qu'elle disait. Elle s'apprêtait à crier d'indignation, pour masquer sa gêne, mais elle fut trop surprise pour le faire.

James se pencha légèrement devant elle et lui tendit la main, un petit sourire timide collé aux lèvres.

- Tu voudrais bien être ma cavalière ? demanda-t-il d'un air sérieux.

- Mais... mais et Kurt ?

James lui montra le blond du menton.

- Il est allé rejoindre Sirius et Peter, dit-il.

Lily lança un coup d'oeil ébahi au blond qui lui répondit par un immense sourire. La bouche de la jeune femme s'ouvrit de quelques millimètres sous la stupéfaction. Cette situation était tout bonnement sidérante. Choquée, elle posa à nouveau son regard sur James pour voir s'il s'agissait d'une blague mais le Griffondor la fixait avec une sorte d'espoir dans les yeux.

Sans attendre davantage la réponse, James prit tout son courage et attrapa la main de Lily pour l'emmener sur la piste. La rousse se laissa entraîner silencieusement, se rappelant qu'elle voulait donner une chance au brun...

De son coté, Kurtis suivait Sirius à travers la masse compacte des élèves, jetant des coups d'oeil en arrière pour voir si Peter arrivait à les rattraper, mais il semblait que le dernier des maraudeurs les avait perdus de vue.

Lorsque Sirius s'arrêta, adossé négligemment derrière un poteau, Kurtis lui fit signe qu'ils avaient perdus Peter. Sirius grimaça une seconde puis haussa les épaules.

- On est passé devant le buffet, il a du s'arrêter là-bas pour manger...

- Oh, je vois, fit simplement Kurtis.

- On devra se débrouiller à deux, continua Sirius en lançant un regard devant lui.

Son sourire s'accrut à la vue des Serpentards, tous regroupés près des portes, ne se mêlant pas aux autres. Il sortit sa baguette, rapidement suivit par Kurtis et se tourna vers le blond.

- Des suggestions ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

- L'idée de James, ce matin, me semble pas mal du tout...

- Celle de la paille ? Je croyais qu'on la réservait pour noël, celle-là...

- T'as une autre idée ? demanda Kurtis, les yeux posés sur Lucius, un peu plus loin.

A ce moment, le Serpentard s'éloigna du groupe et Kurtis le perdit de vue lorsqu'il traversa la foule d'élève.

- Oui, j'ai une idée, fit Sirius qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le départ du chef des Serpentards.

Sur ces mots, il fit signe à Kurtis de se cacher derrière la colonne et de le regarder faire. Sirius rangea sa baguette et bondit hors de l'ombre, sautant sur la table la plus proche. Plusieurs Serpentards sursautèrent sous la surprise et lui lancèrent des regards noirs.

- Black, dégage de là, crétin ! grogna un sixième année répondant au doux nom d'Evan Rosier.

Sirius se contenta de les regarder avec un regard dément et un énorme sourire, ses longues canines à découvert. Kurtis, avec un sourire, se précipita aussi discrètement qu'il pu vers la grande porte et sortit ni vu ni connu. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer comme s'il venait de courir un marathon et dégrafa un peu sa longue robe. Respirant un grand coup, il entra de nouveau dans la Grande Salle, ouvrant les portes avec fracas.

Beaucoup de têtes se tournèrent vers lui, surtout des Serpentards, et il vit que Sirius n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il pointa ce dernier du doigt, retenant son sourire.

- Vampire !! hurla-t-il.

Personne ne bougea, partagé entre l'incrédulité et la surprise, jusqu'à ce que McGonagall et Stray arrivent pour voir quel était le problème. Aussitôt qu'il le vit, Stray sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Sirius.

- Vampire ! hurla-t-il en écho à Kurtis.

C'est alors qu'il y eut un vent de panique au milieu des élèves, qui se jetèrent tous sur les portes en hurlant de peur. Kurtis et Sirius eurent juste le temps de se jeter un coup d'oeil avant de prendre des mines dépassées.

- Euh... Oups ? fit Sirius alors que Stray s'approchait de lui à grands pas.

* * *

Lucius avait vu les deux Griffondors discuter non loin de lui, cachés derrière une colonne. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il s'éloigna rapidement du groupe de Serpentards et sortit de la Grande Salle sans attirer l'attention des autres. 

Avant de sortir, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Kurtis, souriant méchamment. Il se détourna et traversa d'un pas rapide plusieurs couloirs éclairés de torches, le bruit de ses pas claquant dans le silence du château.

Il descendit jusqu'aux cachots et rejoignit la salle commune des Serpentards. Tous les plus jeunes qui n'étaient pas allés au bal étaient déjà couchés. La pièce était vide.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Lucius s'approcha vivement de la cheminée et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, la forme d'un visage se créa au milieu des flammes. Le visage d'Orphéas Beyven.

L'homme repéra aussitôt Lucius et lui fit un signe de tête. Le jeune vert et argent approcha son visage.

- As-tu du nouveau pour moi ? demanda Orphéas.

- Il semblerait que Kurtis ait été convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il y a environ une semaine, et qu'ils aient parlé pendant plusieurs heures.

Le visage d'Orphéas devint haineux.

- Le chien, jura-t-il.

Lucius ne fit qu'acquiescer. Orphéas continua.

- S'il a parlé, Dumbledore voudra le protéger maintenant qu'il a trouvé un traître dans nos rangs. Je dois trouver un moyen de récupérer mon fils, c'était une énorme erreur de l'envoyer à Poudlard, le seigneur des ténèbres est très fâché de la tournure des évènements…

- Monsieur, dit enfin Lucius. Il y a un moyen.

Orphéas lui fit signe de continuer.

- Dans deux semaines, jours pour jours, il y aura une sortie à Pré au Lard. C'est là que vous aurez le plus de chance de reprendre Kurtis et tuer ceux à qui il a confié notre secret…

Le visage du mangemort dans les flammes plissa les yeux et un sourire naquit lentement sur ses lèvres.

- Dans deux semaines, hein? répéta-t-il d'un air pensif. Parfait…

Et son visage satisfait disparut aussitôt du feu, laissant Lucius Malfoy seul dans la pièce.

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre… Sincèrement désolée de toujours finir comme une sadique… Je peux pas m'en empêcher… (note de l'Eclat de la Lune : en même temps, tu ES une sadique…) note de moi : t'es mal placée pour me dire ça x3 

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a quand même plu, même si j'ai mis du temps à le pondre. Je vais aller plus vite pour le suivant puisque je sais plutôt bien où je vais…

A bientôt, désolée pour les fautes qui restent et que je ne vois pas… et encore merci à ceux qui laissent une review x3 (note de l'Eclat de la Lune : pour ça, je suis là…)


End file.
